Faunus Uprising: A Monochrome Romance
by Cynnifer
Summary: A sort of Pre-Verse AU. What would happen if the RWBY characters were born a couple of decades before the present? Like, for example, during the beginnings of the Faunus War. I'm going to be playing around with the relationships, romantic and otherwise. The main pairing is Monochrome. There was Yang/Velvet but endgame will probably be Baked Alaska?
1. Chapter 1: Scarlet Dissent

"Where did you get this?"

The small, dark figure widened her eyes as her hands involuntarily reached out for the scarlet treasure, picking it up deftly, gently from the outstretched hand — as though it might evaporate upon the slightest duress. She was awed - so much so that she had dropped the rag she had been holding just to pounce over and get a better look at the item. The wonder had been short-lived, sadly. Sometimes the girl cursed her higher intellect. Although she was skin and bones in rags, her figure frail, her eyes had always been a sharp and an uncanny yellow. She fixed those very eyes on the older boy with accusation. An accusation she wished she could ignore.

"Chill kitty cat, I didn't kill anyone for an apple. If that's what you're asking," the older boy strode past the girl with confidence, heaving himself to sit on top of the island counter. The tips of his horns brushed by the lamps hanging over the table causing them to swing like a pendulum. "Oh oops," the boy laughed, in contrast to the younger girl's evident distress as the careless actions. He reached up to still the lights, causing the table to creak with his shifting weight. Then, he searched his pocket to reveal a shiny apple of his own and bit into the treat without hesitation, creating a satisfying crunch. "Come on, they make us slave away making this entire mansion spotless, the least they can do is feed us actual food! Just eat it, you deserve it!"

"You stole it?" The Faunus girl reiterated, panic just seeping through the monotones of her voice. Immediately, she dropped the treat. It landed on the dusty floor with an echoing thud, rolling a couple of feet away. Still, she stepped consciously away from the lure of the forbidden fruit, as though she were putting physical distance between herself and her psychological desire. "Adam, if he finds out —".

"So eat it, destroy the evidence," Adam nonchalantly slid off the table and picked up the food, thrusting it back over to the girl. "If you leave it here, he'll know one of us stole it. You have to eat it now." His voice was strong, unwavering. It was the kind of voice that not only radiated confidence from its every pore, but also inspired it.

The girl fidgeted, her outer a calm deliberation in contrast to her inner turmoil. Adam didn't understand the kinds of terrible their master was capable of inflicting. The girl shuddered at the thought, her fingers reaching instinctively to pull at the collar around her neck. It was getting harder to breathe. She closed her eyes to ward off the panic. She needed to think clearly. When her eyes opened once again, she was the picture of calm and composed. "No, you eat it," the girl pushed the outreached hand away. "Don't drag me into this," the girl added with finality.

Though Adam didn't understand, he knew better than to argue and just sighed, "Fine, suit yourself," he tossed out, taking a bite out of the second apple. It was just an apple. Those naked monkeys could buy a thousand more without even lifting a hand. No, they'd buy a thousand more and then make Faunus carry the tons of them by hand back to their palace, and then eat them in front of the Faunus just for spite, not even offering the tiniest amount of gratitude. Heck, gratitude? Not even basic humanitarian rights. Vindicated, he continued, "More for me."

"You are playing with fire," the girl warned, though her voice didn't contain any more inflection then before, she really was worried for the boy. For a split second she thought about lecturing Adam, but quickly dismissed the thought. After all, it hadn't worked the first couple times. She had since learned to just save her breath. Adam wouldn't listen to her. He was too stubborn and pigheaded. He was the kind of stubborn and pigheaded that people mistake for leadership, that she herself had mistaken for leadership. So without waiting for a response she turned around, picked up her rag and went about polishing the counter, having already finished mopping the floors.

"You're actually just going to continue slaving away for that scumbag? You think being good for him is going to grant you his mercy?" Adam fired back. "Humans are all the same. If you disobey them, they'll beat you. If you obey them, they'll find other reasons to beat you. If you play by their rules there's no winning!"

"I don't want to draw attention to myself." Adam was preaching to the choir. It wasn't as though she didn't agree with him. It was simply that she currently saw no way out. Their dust infused collars couldn't be taken off without the person that casted the dust so she and Adam, if their ears and horns weren't an obvious enough indicator, would basically be wearing a neon sign broadcasting their status as slaves and the address to return them to if they could somehow run away. Not to mention the government rewards slave returners handsomely for their time and slave owners could punish their slaves as they saw fit. No, staying in the shadows was definitely easier.

"I'm not going to live like this. I refuse to beg at their feet." Adam seethed, taking another bite of his apple in defiance and pulling roughly at his own collar. "You shouldn't either Blake. You're too smart for this."

"Yeah, smart enough to know—", Blake cut herself off jarringly, her ears perking up. "Adam—" was all she got out before the door slammed open.

* * *

><p>"I don't know. I swear I don't know!" Blake screamed, her hands clawing at the fist that held her up by her hair. "I don't —" her words were punched away by the blunt end of the axe.<p>

"Don't you dare lie to me!" were the gruff words that answered as Blake felt her body being thrown into the stone cold ground. The unpolished edges of the tiles scraped against her tender skin and when Blake put her hands on the ground to try and push herself off the ground, sharp edges of the broken window glass pierced into her palms. "Where did he go?!"

"Please, Cardin—"

"It's Master Cardin to beasts like you." Cardin hissed, pulling Blake's ear to his mouth by the hair, and positioning himself over her rag-doll body.

"Master Cardin, please," Blake begged, tears streaming freely down her face. While one of her hands pushed at her master's chest, her other searched around for a weapon — a foot of a chair, a spoon, even a large enough shard of glass — but she couldn't feel anything but a sharp stinging pain and it was getting harder and harder to move her fingers. It was getting harder and harder to see through the mixture of dirty blood and tears that matted her face.

Mercy wasn't granted. "I think you need more of an incentive," Cardin purred, a sinister smile curving from the sides of his face as a hand started snaking under the thin strips of fabric that covered Blake's scarred skin. When Blake's hands immediately set up road blocks, Cardin laughed. "Oh, this will be fun kitty."

"Don't, please," Blake whimpered, all the while trying to get a good blow in. But Cardin had her hands cuffed in his larger ones, and he weighed her legs down with his own body weight.

"The salesman told me you were a virgin, so you cost me quite the pretty penny. I got to be sure I got my money's worth now, don't I?" Cardin whispered, licking Blake's face and feeling her skin with his free hand. His amusement and arousal grew with every hopeless whimper his pet made, with every fruitless struggle the kitty tried. "So pretty," Cardin purred, cupping a breast. "Petty that you're such an animal -aah." Cardin cursed, pulling back. The damn bitch had bit him. The damn bitch had bit him!

Blake had bit his shoulder. She was now shuffling on the ground, trying to pull herself away and upright. In her haste, she ran herself into the foot of a couch hard enough to send a jolt up her spine. There had to be a way out. Where's the door? Could she make it through the same window Adam did without getting cut to shreds? But then the other villagers would certainly help her poor master trap the disobedient little pet. Blake could see several pathways but they converged at the same conclusion. As long as Cardin had her collared, someone would send her back here and Cardin would beat her until the brink of death then nurse her to health just to beat her again. Blake's tears fell harder. There was no hope for her.

"I tried playing nice but you asked for it you bitch." Cardin grit out, seeing red. He could only be so patient with a pet before he lost his cool. Cocking his head, he clenched his fists. Rushing towards the cowering girl, he pulled her up by her hair just to slam her head back into the ground. Immediately after, he lifted his foot to kick her in the stomach hard enough to send the girl rolling a ways away.

Blake could hear his footsteps thumping closer in an fit of rage. She weakly pulled her arms in front of her face, bracing herself for the inevitable. Adam was right. She couldn't win.

A sound like a scraping the side of a ringing bell sounded.

"-the Hell?" Cardin gaped, raising his hands over his head and straightening as the tip of a rapier was pressed to his throat.

That was when Blake painfully opened her eyes again. Through her tear coated vision, she saw the figure of an angel, complete with a blacklight of white. When Blake turned her gaze back to Cardin, she realized he was trembling… in… fear? He was scared, Blake faintly realized, of this petit girl. Of a dainty and delicate girl. An unbidden sense of hope rose from within her, though Blake's surprise at her observation faded to understanding when the angel turned her cold eyes onto the Faunus girl. This angel had a presence not to be reckoned with. Blake quickly cast her eyes respectfully to the ground, causing a painful swirl to storm around in her mind. She took care not to make any sudden movements. Not that she could have, her limbs were screaming in pain.

"Cardin, how many times have I told you that our pets are worth more to us alive?"

At that, the last vestiges of Blake's soul was shattered, lost along with her consciousness.

This was an angel alright.

An angel with a heart of ice.


	2. Chapter 2: Snow Angel

"What the hell are you doing in my house princess?"

Blake's angel had long, silky silver straight hair tied in a lopsided ponytail. She held herself with the grace and dignity of a royal. Yet even her perfect poise couldn't mask the ugly contempt that radiated from her voice. The angel rolled her eyes at the question and flipped back her ponytail with her freehand, never relaxing her stance. "You do know if you beat them up, they will not be able to cook or clean for you right? Not to mention you will have to waste money getting them back to health." The angel lectured, ignoring Master Cardin's question altogether.

"Weiss dearest, as much as I appreciate your concern, how I handle my pets is for me to decide." Cardin shot back defiantly, though, much like his pet, he took care not to make any sudden movements.

"Yes, you have handled your pets so fantastically that one of them successfully escaped, the other is a bloody ball of fur on the ground and you are now short a window and an imported vase." Weiss tossed out sarcastically, rolling her eyes yet again.

"Like you could do better!" Cardin spat back, lunging slightly at the angel, though he quickly sunk back at Weiss' raised eyebrow. "I swear. This one just seems quiet. She's actually vicious. Every time I tried to bed her, she's managed to claw her way out of it. I'm just trying to break her in!"

Weiss shifted her stance and yawned in an apparent display of boredom. "Neptune," she called out, and immediately a blue-haired boy stepped out from behind a corner of a wall. "Do you mind? My arm is getting sore."

"Got it." Neptune responded, and took out a trident. He thrust it at Master Cardin's neck with a cheeky grin, replacing the angel's rapier.

"Too scared to handle me alone?" Cardin shot out again, to which Neptune responded with a quick bob to his head with the blunt side of his trident.

The only indication Weiss gave that she had heard Cardin's provocation was another icy glare that shut the heedless boy up. Weiss promptly ignored Cardin and simply sheathed her weapon. "Where are Pyrrha and Nora?" She asked Neptune. "Are they done yet?"

"Yup. They are probably already waiting for us."

"Right." Weiss replied, then paused, seemingly in deep contemplation. Finally, she turned to Cardin. "I will give you a hundred lien for her," Weiss stated, nodding her head at Blake and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"What? A hundred?! I paid three times as much for her!" Cardin exclaimed.

"Really? I guess that makes sense. You never did have even the slightest modicum of sense for business." Weiss retorted with a snort.

"She was a virgin!"

"She is also untrained and feisty. Someone like you could never handle her. She probably ended up giving you much more trouble than what virgin blood is worth. Oh wait, you never even got to bed her, did you?" Weiss snickered.

"I told you I'm breaking her in."

"On second thought. You can have her. I mean if she is as much trouble as you are saying, even a hundred lien is too steep." Weiss continued.

"No no no no no, wait a minute," Cardin stammered quickly. "You can't just go back on your offer."

"Of course I can. Read a business book for dummies, you idiot." Weiss rolled her eyes for the third time then gestured to Neptune. "Leave him, she is not worth it."

"Eighty lien. I'll sell her for eighty lien."

Weiss raised an eyebrow curiously. "Fifty."

Cardin gaped, "Fifty? No way. Seventy-five." At Weiss' hesitation, he continued. "Come on, it's not like you can't afford it."

"Yes, but it is still too steep for a bed warmer that is rebellious and needs training." Weiss tossed out.

"B-b-bed-warmer?" Cardin stuttered. "You mean you? You want— You?"

"Yes. I can see how you got ripped off. I mean, she is quite pretty."

"Fifty?" Cardin repeated carefully.

Weiss smirked inwardly as she could see his face turning red at the vision she put in his mind. She had him right where she wanted him. "Yes. Fifty should be fine."

"Okay, deal." Cardin accepted.

"Lovely."

* * *

><p>"God, you guys should have seen his face when Weiss brought up lesbian sex. Christ that was priceless." Neptune laughed, using a hand to wipe away tears of laughter. He was leaning against the door frame of Weiss' room.<p>

"That is tried and true method to distract a boy — bringing up sex," Pyrrha stated with a smile, clearly amused by the whole ordeal. She sat on a stool by Weiss' bed, sorting through items in a first aid kit.

"I still think you guys should have broken his legs." Nora grumbled, laying sprawled on an armchair in the middle of the room, by the fireplace. Her hammer took up the entirety of the seat beside her and she looked upon it wistfully. "If only I had been there. I always miss all the fun."

"I can't believe you got a pet for only fifty lien. That's like a tenth of what they normally cost. Especially one this pretty." Pyrrha commented.

"She is not a pet." Weiss snapped, involuntarily sending her signature glare at her friend. Embarrassed, she looked away and continued bandaging the wounds on the Faunus girl she had acquired. The cat Faunus was still unconscious, but she was breathing to Weiss' relief. Weiss had laid the girl gently on her own bed and was now tending to her scars.

"But you collared her." Nora remarked.

Weiss flinched at the statement, recalling her words. She did order Neptune to re-collar the Faunus girl and with a tag with her emblem on it after Cardin had removed his, but that was just for show. It didn't mean anything. Weiss couldn't have not collared the Faunus girl — Cardin would have accused her of starting class warfare or called her weak or something. It was just for show.

"Weiss, I didn't mean it like that," Pyrrha interrupted Weiss' thoughts. "Sorry. I know she's not a pet. I know you don't participate in slavery." Pyrrha apologized immediately, reaching out to hold Weiss' hand. Weiss halted her actions to squeeze her friend's hand and send her an apologetic smile before returning to her task.

"She really is pretty though." Neptune commented.

Weiss agreed. The Faunus had the softest skin she had ever felt. Not to mention a sharp nose and thin pink lips. Her cheeks had a natural blush to them. Her hair was a deep raven black and naturally wavy with perfect curls in that way girls with straight hair are always trying to fake. So beautiful.

"Are you keeping her?" Nora asked.

Weiss stopped her administrations to turn to Nora. "Of course I am, what do you mean?"

"I just mean what will your mum say?"

"I don't have a mother, Nora." Weiss responded sharply.

"You know who I mean. The person who married your dad, what will she say? And the council members?" Nora corrected herself.

"She can say whatever she wants. It's not like she'll be alive for much longer anyways."

"Weiss!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "That's a terrible thing to say."

"I do not know how you guys are deluding yourself about that witch, but she really was not a nice person."

"She's your mother, Weiss. And she's plenty kind. Saying that kind of stuff is cold, even for you." Pyrrha stated sternly.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I think that is enough for today," she said dismissively. "Neptune, if you would escort these ladies home."

"Of course, Princess. As captain of your guard, I'd be honoured to just leave you alone and unattended to kick out two of your most beloved friends." Neptune smirked and bowed before gesturing for Pyrrha and Nora to follow.

"Shut up," Weiss commanded, although Pyrrha and Nora just laughed at Neptune's antics. The two of them were already quite used to Weiss and her stormy moods. They never took what Weiss said to heart, especially when the two of them were poking in places Weiss had made quite clear never to poke around. Nora grabbed her hammer and twirled her way out the door after giving Weiss her daily dose of unwanted hug. Pyrrha followed gracefully behind Nora, but paused at the door.

"Weiss," Pyrrha couldn't resist saying before she left, "You know we're here for you if you want to talk about it, right?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Your estrangement from your mother to start with?" Pyrrha suggested with a smile. "We won't understand you if you just continue to talk cryptically about it. So whenever you're ready." Without waiting for a reply, Pyrrha left the room.

Leaving Weiss alone.

Well, alone with the Faunus girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Lady Weiss

Humming.

Someone was humming.

Blake let her eyelids drift open gently — even that infinitesimal movement was enough to send pickles of pain down her entire body. Weary, she took note of her surroundings.

This definitely wasn't Master Cardin's house, which answered at least one of her questions.

The room was the most ornately decorated room she had ever seen and yet, while it was decorated tastefully, at the same time, it seemed so sterile. The walls were painted an ivory white, embellished only slightly with small snowflakes. There was stone pillars around the corners of the room. The wall-long window on the opposite side of the room sported a majestic ruby drape. Red seemed to be the highlight colour of the room. It was there in little places all around. A single red couch of two white ones set around the glass coffee table, the red carpet over the white marble floor… There were pieces of black here and there as well. The long couch was an onyx black. The fireplace was made with black stone. There were the obligatory paintings on the wall — one of the forbidden forest, another, it seemed to Blake at least, was an abstract interpretation of dust crystals.

So the decor was cultured and refined, and yet, it had no personality.

Blake's fingers went to her neck, pausing just before she made contact with anything. For a moment, she let herself hope that the collar wasn't there. That maybe, she was free. That she did see an angel. Alas, her fingers drifted over a new velvet collar until it felt a cool metal tag. She rubbed her thumb over the embossed design, the her new owner's emblem was a snowflake.

So she got rid of one owner, just to move on to the next. But that was alright, wasn't it? This one couldn't be possibly be worse than Ma— Cardin, just Cardin. Blake would sooner slit her own throat than give her old owner any of that respect he demanded but never deserved. Blake's eyes drifted over to the bandages over her arms. No, this new owner was kind, probably.

The new owner that had Cardin trembling in his pants.

Better not take any unnecessary risks. Blake reminded herself.

She was still humming. Blake noted, turning her attention back towards her hearing. The humming was muffled by the pitter-patter of water droplets. Then, the pitter-patter stopped and Blake picked up on the squeaking of a shower door being pushed open, and the fumbling around for towels and clothing.

A surge of panic rose up from within Blake. Her new owner was coming out. How should she present herself? Pretend to still be asleep? That wouldn't do. She couldn't pretend to be asleep forever.

After a moment of indecision, she sat herself upright into a kneeling position on the bed, her hands on her knees, just in time.

The angel had arrived.

"Mistress," Blake greeted, bowing her head and staring at the bedsheets under her.

"I am not your mistress," was the icy reply. Blake could hear the angel shuffle and cross her arms.

Blake bit back a whimper. She could do this. Just make a good first impression. Still not daring to look up, she opened her mouth to ask how to properly address her new owner, but then decided against it. Her… non-mistress hadn't said she could speak yet. Instead, she just waited.

"You can call me Weiss," the angel spoke finally, walking towards the bed in a fluid motion. Her gait was accompanied by the scent of cool jasmine, refreshing Blake's mind. "You can look at me. I will not hurt you."

Blake lifted her gaze to settle on a girl with the most beautiful countenance she had ever encountered. Her silvery hair had been let down. It cascaded in waves down behind the petite frame. The angel's features were flawless — as though they had been chiselled and polished by a renowned sculpture. The angel's expression, however, was a mask. The pale blue eyes seemed to look straight into Blake without revealing any secrets of their own. The thin lips were ever so slightly curled, softening the intense gaze.

"Lady Weiss," Blake murmured, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Just Weiss," the angel corrected once again.

_Cardin._

_It's Master Cardin to beasts like you._

Blake didn't respond.

"Alright, call me whatever you feel comfortable with. Except Mistress," Lady Weiss shuddered, "God that makes me sound old." Weiss rambled on, her fingers drifted absentmindedly to Blake's hair, trailing through the silky strands.

Blake didn't move.

"What shall I call you?" Weiss spoke suddenly, abruptly stopping her hands and folding her arms in front of her.

"Whatever you wish to call me."

"I want to call you by your name," Weiss affirmed, her lips pursed in what Blake interpreted as annoyance, impatience.

"Blake," the Faunus answered quickly.

"Alright, Blake."

Then the most amazing thing happened.

The angel smiled.

It was like a ray of light illuminated the room. It was a smile that brightened the room, lifted the weight of the air. It softened all the harder edges of the angel's face. It created an innocence Blake didn't want to shatter.

Blake wished the angel would smile all the time.

"I have clothing for you to change into," Weiss' voice cleared Blake's awe and brought her attention to the dirty rags she was still wearing. The dirty rags she had worn on the angel's perfectly white sheets — well, they weren't perfectly white anymore. Before Blake could wallow in her dread, Weiss continued. "And the shower is open. I tried my best with your wounds but did not want to do to much while you were unconscious. I think I got most of the glass and dirt out though. I will reapply the bandages after you clean up. Can you make it across the room? Or do you need help?"

"I can do it," Blake responded, not wanting to bother the angel anymore than she had to. Ignoring the shooting pain, she set herself off the bed, waited just a moment for the dizziness to clear, then stepped lightly away from the bed.

"Alright then, it is just through that door. I will be back with your clothes," Weiss spoke over her shoulder, making her way out the room.

She was gone before Blake could say 'thank you'.

* * *

><p>Breathe, just breathe. Weiss had everything under control. Totally. Perfectly. She didn't think she had come off as that intimidating. She tried not to. Although that first snap, "I'm not your mistress", probably wasn't one of her friendliest moments, it went well after that. Probably.<p>

Weiss paced around in front of the door to the shower. The Faunus' clothing was folded in a neat pile and sent underneath the door. The first-aid kit was ready and placed on the bedside table. She had changed the sheets and sent the dirty laundry to be cleaned.

Of course everything went well. That is, until Weiss' hand developed a mind of its own and basically molested the girl. That must have come off as creepy — that hair touching. Cardin probably did it all the time, touching the poor girl without her permission whenever he fancied it. Weiss had done it twice now. Weiss normally never did things like that. Weiss was all about the personal space. She understood the need for privacy. But Blake's hair, god, it just called to her.

Blake.

What a lovely name. Completely suited to the Faunus girl.

"My lady," a voice Weiss was growing quite used to hearing called out.

Except that wasn't her name.

Biting back a reprimand, Weiss did after all tell the girl to call her whatever she pleased, Weiss turned to Blake, "Blake— wow, you clean up nicely."

"Thank you," Blake bowed, her ears folded over meekly and her hands crossed in front of her. The silk garments were so soft she could barely even feel them. Not to mention the hot water in the shower and soap. Blake couldn't even begin to express her gratitude.

"Come over and sit on the bed, I want to dress your wounds," Weiss directed, moving to sit on the bed as well. "Hold out your arm, like that," Weiss instructed when Blake had padded over onto the bed. "This might sting a bit," Weiss warned before she began disinfecting the wounds.

They continued like that in a comfortable silence. The only exchanges being Weiss ordering Blake to hold out the other limb, or shift to the side. Occasionally, Weiss could pick out a whimper that Blake couldn't muffle. Weiss figured out quickly that Blake pretended to be stronger than she was. She gave off this air of mystery that made her seem capable, calculated. Yet, underneath, Weiss sensed a vulnerability that had been tucked away, cast aside, left to fester. Blake was incredibly intriguing.

"How old are you?" Weiss asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Blake's ears perked up in surprise, a quirk that Weiss found endearing. "Seventeen," Blake answered smoothly.

"Really? You are the same age as me," Weiss noted, just finishing dressing a wound. When Blake didn't comment, Weiss continued, "You can talk you know. You don't need my permission."

"Thank you, my lady."

Weiss flinched, then continued. "Where are you from?"

"A village on the outskirts of Vale," Blake answered after a moment's thought.

"Oh, how did you end up with Cardin?"

"Slavers," Blake responded.

"Alright?" Weiss prodded expectantly, meeting Blake's yellow eyes with her pale blue ones.

"I mean, just that, it, I don't quite remember?" Blake stammered, reflexively pulling away and shrinking.

"Hush," Weiss soothed, her hand grabbing hold of Blake's. "Everything is alright. You are alright. I will not force you to tell me something you don't want to," Weiss spoke firmly, capturing Blake's eyes. "Alright?"

"Alright," Blake repeated, her voice breaking slightly. She could feel tears crashing behind her eyes and she was trying desperately to keep them in.

"Look, let's set up some ground rules so we understand each other, alright?" Weiss continued, setting aside the first aid kit but never letting go of Blake's hand. "I won't ever hurt you for speaking your mind or telling the truth. I won't ever hurt you for asking questions or making honest mistakes. I won't make you do things you aren't comfortable with. In return, I just ask that you don't steal from me or try to kill me in my sleep."

"What?" Blake's eyes widened and the first tear rolled down her cheek at Weiss' nonchalant statement. "I wouldn't— I mean, steal? Have people, kill you?" Blake's mind couldn't think straight. The emotions were overwhelming her. She was never a really emotive person. It took a lot to get her to cry. But this, this was wave upon wave of emotion. She couldn't deal with it. She had never had to.

Weiss' next action hit her even harder in the gut.

The angel gave the Faunus a sad smile. "Alright?"

Blake nodded bravely, steeling her emotions.

"Alright."

That was when the damn broke.


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

Weiss awoke early the next morning — as per her usual schedule. As soon as there was any semblance of light outside her window she needed to be awake and ready. There were too many things to be done and too little time.

That morning, however, it wasn't the chime of her alarm clock that had roused her. She had, in fact, awoken a couple of minutes before the alarm went off. To her surprise, she didn't feel that infamous grogginess that many felt when disrupted from their usual sleep schedule. Instead, she felt refreshed.

It was probably due to the fact that there was an adorable bundle of cute curled up beside her, still asleep, on the bed.

Blake had started crying last night.

Weiss could handle basically any situation except for tears. Tears were her bane. The first and only time Weiss had seen her sister cry, which was the weirdest sight she had yet to see in her lifetime, Weiss had frozen. She didn't understand what to do with tears. How do people know what to say to them? One wrong word and the tears just flow harder.

You could convince Weiss of practically anything by crying.

Somehow though, Weiss had managed. Instinctively she had wrapped herself around the scared little kitty, stroking her hair until the rush had subsided. Weiss never said anything, neither had Blake. Weiss was fond of the fact that they seemed to be able to communicate without words. Since you know, Weiss wasn't very good at communicating emotions with words. Things always came out wrong with her.

A small sneeze brought Weiss' thoughts back to the present. Blake's nose twitched and she brought up a curled palm to rub at the offending itch. Weiss found herself smiling at the sight. The angel's hand was fingering the waves of hair that were splayed across the pillow.

This is how Blake should look all the time. Innocent, carefree. Not petrified of every moving being.

A knock on the door sounded. Neptune entered without awaiting permission.

"You need to knock you imbecile," Weiss snapped brusquely, annoyed at having her quiet moment interrupted. Her words were quiet, however. They carried an impossible amount of venom and authority at the volume they were voiced.

Neptune, who normally responded cavalierly to Weiss' quotidian morning insults, was not amused. "May I have a word with you, princess?"

Rolling her eyes, Weiss brushed aside a stray strand of hair from Blake's face then stepped off the comforter. Grabbing a robe and swinging it over her shoulders, she stepped outside the room.

Neptune followed, closing the door behind them.

"You know I'm not really a princess, right?" were the words that rolled off Weiss' sharp tongue as soon as the door closed.

"What were you thinking? I can't believe you actually bedded her!" Neptune roared, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed in an unmistakable look of disapproval. "You —"

The slap echoed through the corridor.

"Wha —?" Neptune gaped, his hand tenderly covering the stinging skin on his cheek. "What was that for?" Neptune got out, the shock of the slap distracting him from the consequential physical pain of the attack.

Weiss steeled her expression. A cold mask dropped over her face. Lifting a finger, she jabbed Neptune in the chest hard enough to send him stepping backwards. "Oh my apologies, you didn't deserve that at all." Weiss sneered sarcastically, rolling her eyes and looking away. "What is it to you that I used a worthless little pet as my bed warmer? I mean, that's obviously the reason why I bought her from Cardin, who is a saint compared to me. I'm just the kind of heartless, cruel person to manipulate a poor defenceless, traumatized girl into her bed and use her for my own carnal desires. After all, I am the person that cares not that my own mother is on her deathbed, dying. Is that right? Did I get everything?" At that, Weiss stepped back and crossed her arms.

Was that how little he thought of her?

"Christ, Weiss, I'm sorry," Neptune stammered, thoroughly chastised. He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "It's just, yesterday, you were talking about using her as a bed warmer. And you just always sound so serious that nobody knows-"

"Shut up, move on." Weiss cut him off, not in the mood for excuses. Quickly, she changed the subject. "Did Ren finish his reports on the council members?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah. I set them in your office already... Weiss-"

"Okay then," Weiss charged through. "All the documents for the funeral should be finished by now?"

"Yes, we can officially set that behind us."

"The ingredients we bought yesterday?"

"Glynda has them. She has already begun working on an antidote."

"Lovely, anything else?"

"Um, yeah. I just came to tell you the meeting has been pushed back two days."

"Really? Why?"

"Lord Winchester and Roman Torchwick can't make it." Neptune informed.

Weiss paused at that information. "Torchwick? The weapon's dealer?" At Neptune confirmation, she continued. "And Cardin's father?" Again, Neptune nodded. "Well that's suspicious. Probably nothing to worry about but send someone to look into that."

"Ren? He's the best."

"Not Ren, he needs a break. Plus Nora would smash me."

Neptune laughed. "That's so true." Neptune paused, sobering. "I can't think of any other huntsmen that are available though."

"Send one of our rogues then," Weiss stated matter-of-factly, as though it were obvious.

"Righty then," Neptune nodded.

"Speaking of rogues..." Weiss' voice trailed off meaningfully.

"We got a message from him already. That report is also on your desk."

"Oh. Good then. That'll be all." Weiss dismissed with a wave of her hand. She set her hand on the doorknob.

"Weiss," Neptune hesitated, biting the edge of his bottom lip. "I didn't mean anything by it. You know? I just got shocked and lost my mind for a bit. You know?"

"Right," Weiss responded.

"Righty then," Neptune repeated. Then he stepped away.

Weiss closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door.

_Hush now, just sleep okay?_ She had said to Blake after tucking the scared soul away into the bed.

_Don't leave me. _Blake had whispered, her hand snapping out to catch the angel's wrist.

_I'm not going anywhere. Just to the next room. I'll be here if you need me._

_Please?_

Tears had always been Weiss' bane.

* * *

><p>Humans never did grasp that Faunus' senses were two to three times as good as that of humans.<p>

There were scientific studies done on the matter. Faunus' had night-vision, their ears picked up sounds at volumes and pitches undetectable to human ears, Faunus' physiology were stronger and more nimble.. the list goes on.

But believing that Faunus' had better senses would go against one of the most fundamental beliefs of human beings.

That humans are better than the rest of us.

So what did they do? They just disregarded the evidence. Otherwise Weiss might have understood that closing a door wouldn't stop Blake from overhearing.

Blake rolled over on her side, turning to face her back to the door. She reached out to hold the empty space Weiss had slept in. Blake had felt so safe that night.

So she was bought to be Lady Weiss' bed warmer.

It wasn't a thought she was unfamiliar with. She was, after all, meant to be Cardin's sex slave. The slavers had given her the appropriate training and made sure she had remained untouched. This was bound to happen sooner or latter. If Blake had to choose, she'd rather be Weiss' sex toy than some other's, some unknown devil's. Weiss seemed like she'd be gentle. The angel definitely had it in her to be caring. Not to mention it wouldn't be too bad to live in a room like this the rest of her life.

This was it, Blake decided, fingering the tag on her collar. This is where she stops fighting her destiny.

If she gives the command, Blake will comply, no questions, no protestations.

That was when the door crept open.

"Blake?"

The voice was accompanied by the smell of food. Blake rolled over, her eyes perking her and her senses prickling. Lady Weiss stood by the door holding a tray of savouries.

"Lady Weiss," Blake greeted, immediately sitting up into kneeling position.

"You don't have to kneel. Just come help me." Weiss instructed.

Blake pounced off the bed immediately, taking the tray from Lady Weiss. She made the mistake of inhaling, breathing in mouthwatering scents of delicacies she wouldn't have the privilege of tasting. This food was for Lady Weiss, Blake reminded herself.

But if she was good, if she was lucky, she might be able to get leftovers.

Weiss took the bowls of soup off the tray then made her way to the bed, sitting down. "Come here," she gestured at Blake.

Blake set the tray on the bed and crawled on beside Weiss. She organized the plates to face Weiss neatly and handed Weiss a fork.

Weiss took it with a smile. "Thank you, here's yours," Weiss reciprocated the action.

Blake blinked at the utensil, confused.

"Eat you dolt," Weiss scolded playfully. "I can't finish this by myself."

"Yes my lady," Blake responded, blinking back tears.

"What do you like to eat? I got the cook to make a bit of everything, since I wasn't sure." Weiss continued, taking a bite of french toast. She then thrust her fork at Blake. "And don't answer in monosyllables."

Blake gave a tentative smile.

If this was what it was like being Lady Weiss' bed warmer, she really didn't mind.

"Anything but apples please."


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Try

Runaway slaves have quadrupled within the past month.

Weiss sat at her desk, in her office. She kneaded her forehead in vexation. She was tempted to crumple the report in front of her and toss it across the room just to vent some frustration but she was logical enough to realize that wouldn't accomplish anything except create a need for her to walk across the room and retrieve the damned document.

Runaway slaves themselves weren't a problem. The problem was that their bodies had never been found. It was unlikely that the slaves had died and the bodies simply weren't found. State bounty hunters were extremely competent — since they were paid a ridiculous amount, most bounty hunters put in a moderate amount of effort. That left two circumstances: either the bodies disintegrated into thin air or the slaves were alive somewhere. The second event seemed more probable.

That information coupled with the information her spy had gathered. Things were not looking good. Apparently, it seemed the slave escapes were organized, planned… calculated. It was always at night, under the protection of the darkness. It was always multiple households at once, taking advantage of the panic. Someone was actively helping these slaves escape.

Weiss really did not want to think about what it meant that a cunning strategist was helping mass groups of enraged Faunus who had been oppressed for centuries escape and then vanish off the face of the earth.

But then, she didn't have to think very hard to come up with a reasonable scenario.

Best case scenario: this was a vigilante who wanted to free the Faunus. Everyone lives peacefully.

Worse case scenario: someone was building an army.

What could she do to prevent this? It was hard enough advocating ethical slave laws just to create a standard by which masters must follow when treating their Faunus. She was accused of class warfare with every suggestion. Half the council members were pigheaded assholes like Cardin. If she wasn't careful, she could lose her father's hard-earned seat as chairman. God. She wasn't trying to take away human rights, she was just trying to give some to the Faunus.

Like it'd be possible to convince them to abolish slavery completely.

A knock on the door. Once again, Neptune stepped in without waiting for consent.

"Hey, Weiss. Working hard?"

"No, not at all," was the sarcastic reply.

"Where's the kitty?" Neptune strolled in and closed the door behind him. "And I thought I told you to relax today. You have two whole days before the meeting."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Her name is Blake and you will address her as such," Weiss instructed. "And I sent her to Glynda to get fitted with a couple of outfits. I was going to stay and help but Glynda pushed me out of the room and told me not to come back until she said so."

"Oh wow. That's just precious. You're getting Blake custom-fit outfits?" Neptune cooed.

Weiss shrugged with a callousness she didn't feel. "Basic needs. She is never wearing those rags again."

"Okay, and after that? May I suggest that you and Blake do something fun together?"

Weiss sighed. "What's it to you anyways?"

"Hey!" Neptune pseudo-gasped. "As captain of your guard, I just want to make sure you aren't working yourself to death." Neptune paused, then added seriously, "You know I think of you as my sister, right Weiss?"

"No thank you. One reckless, boisterous sibling is enough for me." Weiss responded coolly, though she graced Neptune with a smile.

"Ouch. See, this is why people call you the ice princess."

"Yeah whatever. Now get out if there's nothing else."

Neptune laughed and left with a parting wave over his shoulder. It seemed to Weiss that he took with him her desire to continue working. Now, all Weiss could think about was how she was going to entertain Blake for the evening.

_If you could have any one thing you wanted, what would you wish for? _Weiss had asked between mouthfuls at breakfast. She had considered whether or not it'd be appropriate to ask how long Blake had been a slave for but ultimately decided that it probably wasn't appropriate to bring up sensitive matters that early on in their relationship.

_Material or abstract? _Blake had responded thoughtfully and with more words than Weiss had expected to receive.

_Anything. Material or abstract._

Blake had chewed her next mouthful slowly, buying her time. _I guess to be allowed to read?_

_Really? _Weiss had gaped, astonished. _Out of anything possible in the universe, you just want to be allowed to read? Can you even read? _Weiss asked thoughtlessly before she had a chance to seriously consider Blake's response. Of course something like that would seem trivial to Weiss but be so precious to someone like Blake. In hindsight, Weiss wanted to punch herself.

Blake's ears had folded over sheepishly. The Faunus had been embarrassed and ashamed. _I can read. _She had defended. _My parents taught me before… before._

Another knock on the door interrupted Weiss from her thoughts. This time, however, the door didn't automatically burst open.

"You can come in Neptune," Weiss called out.

The door slowly pushed open. In stumbled Blake wearing a white v-neck shirt with sleeves that cut off midway down her arms, black pants with a purple hip-cape and a black belt. It was simple yet sleek and just so… perfectly Blake.

"My lady," Blake curtsied.

Weiss gave a pleased smile. "You look really good Blake."

"Thank you. I hope it suits your tastes."

"I hope it suits your tastes," Weiss shot back with a warning expression. "Does it?"

"Yes, I am extremely pleased." Blake beamed, causing Weiss to swoon.

Weiss decided then that a trip to her personal library was just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

><p>Books.<p>

Tens of thousands of millions of books.

All just sitting on the shelves just waiting for her to read.

Blake was going to hyperventilate in excitement.

"Calm down, I'm not getting rid of any of them any time soon." Weiss teased in amusement. "Take your pick."

"Thank you," Blake responded with tears in her eyes, taking Weiss' hands and squeezing them. "Thank you so much." She couldn't even begin to express her gratitude. Food, a roof over her head, new comfortable clothing, a chance to read. This was more than she had ever hoped for. She was so happy, she forgot.

Slaves weren't allowed to initiate physical contact with humans. Such an act would be interpreted as assault.

Quickly, Blake tried to pull her hands back, erase her mistake. But Weiss reacted swiftly, holding on tightly. When Blake looked up to meet Lady Weiss' eyes, she only saw warmth and understanding.

How could Blake have ever thought that Lady Weiss was someone cold and unfeeling? Lady Weiss had the most beautiful soul Blake ever had the fortune of encountering.

"How many can I read?" Blake finally asked, looking back at the shelves upon shelves of famous literature.

"All of them, eventually," Lady Weiss responded generously. She waved a dainty hand at Blake, prodding her onward. "You choose, I'm going to take a seat over there. Take your time." With that, the princess glided away.

Blake finally settled on a fantasy novel as her first pick forty-five minutes later. She had been meticulous, reading the backs of an assorted collection of novels from all genres and seriously weighing the pros and cons of each before deciding. Satisfied, she made her way back to where Weiss said she'd be waiting. As she prodded over, Blake noted she was hearing a steady breathing and a rhythmic heartbeat.

Lady Weiss fell asleep. Blake knew before she even arrived.

The Faunus found herself standing over the tiny sleeping figure on the couch, a report just dangling in her hand.

_Take care of Weiss, okay? _Lady Goodwitch had spoken up abruptly midway through her sewing.

_I don't understand._

_The girl works too hard and sleeps too little. And she's always stressed about one thing or another. Especially recently, she has so much on her plate right now. She needs some good in her life._

_Okay?_

_There's something about you that's special. _Lady Goodwitch had said, pausing in her work to look Blake in the eyes. _Please take care of her._

Blake quietly sat herself down on the couch. Gently, she maneuvered Lady Weiss' head so that it was laying on her lap. That had to be more comfortable than the sprawl Lady Weiss was in before. Carefully, Blake dislodged the report the angel had been reading and set it on the coffee table in front of her.

_This may be a stupid question. _Blake had asked this morning, feeling turnabout was fair play but still unsure nonetheless.

_I told you I would never punish you for asking questions. _Weiss had huffed, impatient.

_Okay. What about you?_

_What about me what?_

_What would you wish for if you could have any one thing you wanted?_

Weiss had smiled sadly. _That's easy._

_Okay?_

_I wish I had someone I could trust completely with my whole heart._

"You made my wish come true," Blake whispered softly to the sleeping body, stroking the silvery strands with free hand.

"I will do everything in my power to grant yours."


	6. Chapter 6: Mother Dearest

Lady Weiss smelled faintly of mint.

Blake carried Lady Weiss in her arms, curling the angel's head into the front of her shoulder, and made her way back to Lady Weiss' room. The Faunus felt slightly uncomfortable with her actions. She hadn't been ordered to escort the lady back to her room, nor had she been given permission to touch the lady in any way. That being said, it was getting late. Blake had finished three entire books and Lady Weiss still hadn't awoken.

Plus, Blake was finally making herself useful to Lady Weiss.

The sound of heels clanging against the marble floor bounced off the walls of the corridor.

Blake never made a sound when she moved. She padded place to place without making a single squeak. That was one of the reasons she had survived for this long. She was a shadow. That way, people payed her no more attention than white noise deserved.

That meant that someone else was here.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," the voice snaked out from behind the darkness.

The figure stepped deliberately out of the shadows. Every motion was fluid but calculated. She wore a red-fitted dress and glowed along the rims. Her heels were higher than anything Blake would have felt comfortable wearing and sharp enough, it seemed, to break skin. The figure's brown hair was gathered to one side — the unevenness balanced out by the lopsided smirk in the other direction.

This must be the ice queen.

"Did Weiss pick up another stray?" The voice sent shivers up Blake's spine.

Wait, another?

"Name?"

Blake blinked, not sure whether or not to answer.

"Are you disobeying a direct order from a member of the household, slave?" the woman's teasing tone didn't match the threat of her words. "Tell me your name."

"Blake."

"Blake, huh?" The woman repeated, as though testing the name on her woman cocked her head languidly. "Do you know who I am?"

"No."

The woman sighed, "This one has no manners. How are you supposed to address your superior?"

"No, my lady." Blake cringed inwardly at the title. Blake could feel the poison spreading with every word she uttered. Never again could she call Lady Weiss' name without feeling disgusted with the address. What was once sacred, was now tainted.

"Cinder Falls," the woman finally continued. Cinder lazily reached out a hand. "My daughter always had such an unnatural fascination with your kind. She must have gotten that from my late husband." The hand slithered its way to stroke Blake's cheek.

It took everything Blake had not to move. Not to jump back, kick, claw at the hand.

"Don't misunderstand me though. I have nothing against your kind. It's just that you are another bottomless mouth to feed. Normally I would never stand to allow Weiss to keep you in this house. But, I am feeling generous today," Cinder cupped the base of Blake's chin with her hand, using it to maneuver Blake around, inspecting her features. "Weiss-dearest always had good taste. You're very pretty for a Faunus. If it weren't for the ears..."

Weiss stirred in Blake's arms, focusing Blake's attention.

"If I may," Blake side-stepped the woman.

"Of course," Cinder stepped aside, gesturing for Blake to pass. "I have an offer for you though, if you are interested?"

"I'm not," Blake replied quickly, with no regard for manners and customs, hastening her pace.

"Check in with me from time to time, give me updates on Weiss," Cinder called after Blake. "I will reimburse you for your trouble."

Blake didn't stop walking.

"Please," Cinder continued. At that, Blake paused. "Weiss and I, we have our differences, but she's still my daughter. It hurts me deeply that our relationship has become like this. Please, grant the dying old lady's last request?" Cinder's voice lulled. It had that mesmerizing tone that drew people in.

"A man can only have one master," Blake stated before walking away decisively.

"Or he answers only to himself," Cinder finished quietly to herself when Blake and Weiss had been engulfed by the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Blake?" Weiss asked quietly to the lone figure staring out the windows, turning over in her bed and snuggling into the sheets. Winter was most definitely on his way. "What are you doing over there?"<p>

Blake turned around, scratching her head sheepishly. "I didn't want — you feel asleep — so —"

"So you brought me to my room, I already gathered that." Weiss waved Blake's stammering away. "But why aren't you sleeping, is my question."

"I didn't know where I was supposed to sleep?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Come here," she ordered, unfolding the covers.

Blake crept quietly into the bed, taking her place beside Weiss underneath the covers. The two of them lay on their sides, facing each other.

"Do you want your own room?" Weiss asked, reaching out a hand to move a stray strand out of Blake's face.

"If you want to give me one," Blake responded.

In response, Weiss flicked Blake in the forehead lightly, causing the Faunus to make the cutest pout Weiss had ever seen. "Okay, let's try this again. Do you want your own room?"

"If you want to give me one," Blake repeated.

Weiss gaped in exasperation. "Really? You aren't very bright, are you Blake. I'm asking what you want. Not what you think I want. I know what I want."

"But I really don't care," Blake continued, blushing a little. "I wouldn't mind having my own room but I also don't particularly mind sleeping with you either," Blake explained, then her face turned beat red. "I mean, sleeping with you, together. I mean, in the same bed, not like. I'm not presuming —"

"Hush," Weiss pressed her finger to Blake's lips. "I know. I like sleeping with you too," Weiss whispered with a sly smile, as though she were trusting Blake with a secret from her heart.

The two of them stared at each other quietly for a few moments.

"You make me feel safe," Blake spoke up finally, in hushed languid tones.

"So safe that you flinch at everything I say?" Weiss teased, at ease. At Blake's squirming, Weiss continued. "Good. You should feel safe."

Weiss hands drifted to the collar on Blake's neck. She fiddled with the tag, rubbing her thumb over the embossed emblem. She felt a guilty pleasure seeing Blake wear a collar with her emblem on it. She liked it way more than she should.

The guilty pleasure morphed rapidly into pure guilt.

But it's not like she could allow Blake not to wear it. Then, some other slaves would just kidnap her and sell her again.

No, the collar was for Blake's own protection. Definitely. Completely.

"Do you have an emblem?" Weiss asked finally, curious and appalled that she didn't know this piece of information already. Did Faunus have their own emblems? Or was that just a human thing?

"Yeah, I had one before..." Blake responded.

"What does it look like?"

"I don't really remember."

"You don't remember?"

"I haven't used it for the last seven years."

Seven years. The words echoed in Weiss' mind. Blake's been a slave since she was ten. So long, that she forgot her own emblem.

"Let's go into the village tomorrow," Weiss decided immediately at Blake's response.

"Oh, okay. Why?"

"Just because."

"Okay."

"You'll see," Weiss smiled deviously, inciting a shy smile from Blake.

Another moment of silence passed.

"I met your mother today." Blake said finally.

"Oh," was all Weiss said.

"She basically asked me to spy on you." Blake continued.

Weiss blinked at Blake. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just thought you should know."

"Oh," was again Weiss' response. She didn't know what else to say. _Gee, thanks for informing me in advance that you're going to be spying on me, _was the sarcastic bite floating around in the front of her mind right then and there. _At least you're honest about your duplicity._

Why did this always happen?

"Weiss?"

That caught Weiss' attention.

"Are you okay?" Blake continued.

"Yes, I'm fine." Weiss responded.

"You're pulling away from me," Blake noted. "Is this because I brought up Cinder?"

"How else do you expect me to react to that?" Weiss retorted.

"I can see why you don't like her very much." Blake empathized.

"She's not a nice person," Weiss agreed.

"I know," Blake confirmed.

"Then why are you working for her?" Weiss snarked in disbelief, a righteous anger rising from within her. It was all fine and well if you got tricked by Cinder, she was a brilliant conniving person. But if Blake knew, why would she...?

Blake winced at Weiss' tone. "I'm not. I — I'm not, Weiss."

"You aren't?" Weiss said more harshly than she intended. It wasn't her fault. Blake saying her name was distracting. Very distracting. It caused a small locked-away portion of Weiss' heart to swell uncontrollably with emotion.

"I'm not, I don't have to listen to her right? Since you're the one who owns me." Blake half-asked, half stated.

"Yeah, no, yeah." Weiss stuttered, liking the sound of that statement, once again, too much for her own good. "Don't listen to her. Yes, you are right."

But Weiss didn't own Blake either. At least, not in a way that Weiss would be comfortable with.

"Good then," Blake smiled, yawning and closing her eyes. Blinking, she sighed. "I think I'm getting tired."

"Sleep then, we'll talk tomorrow." Weiss reassured, stroking Blake's hair one last time before closing her own eyes. "Goodnight, Blake."

"Goodnight, Weiss."


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning

"I still can't believe that is the kitty you pawned from Cardin," Pyrrha whispered conspiratorially, interlocking arms with Weiss and pulling her to the side. "She's completely different."

Weiss cast a glance back at Blake. She wasn't particularly doing anything out of the ordinary. Blake was simply walking alongside Neptune. Weiss smirked at the sight of Neptune trying and failing to pull the stoic character into a conversation. As far as Weiss could tell, Blake only ever gave monosyllabic answers. Even back home, after Blake and Nora had been left alone for a short moment while Weiss and Pyrrha could talk business, Nora had complained that "kitty cat", as she put it, never spoke any words beyond "yes" or "no". Nora quickly forgot about her grievances once Neptune walked in with Ren, however, and swooshed him away with a casual "We're going on ahead!". Weiss was secretly pleased by this knowledge - Blake only revealed that part of herself to Weiss. Only Weiss would ever know how precious, how thoughtful and how surprisingly innocent Blake was. Weiss snuck another peek at Blake. Even as inexpressive as Blake was, Weiss could still tell Blake was excited by the way her gaze kept wandering around the sights and the way her ears twitched every so often.

The ear twitching was especially cute.

"If it weren't for the ears, I'd think she were a noble," Pyrrha continued. "She's so graceful."

"I know," was all Weiss responded. Then she dragged Pyrrha over to one of the booths on the side of the street. The booth held an assortment of silver trinkets and charms. Weiss reached out a hand to finger a simple silver chain with a flat diamond charm.

"Can this be engraved?"

* * *

><p>"—but in the end, do you know how we convinced Ruby? You don't, do you?" Neptune asked Blake rhetorically. At this point, he would be lucky if he got words at all. So far, Blake had simply been nodding or humming her agreement. "Weiss just offered the girl a plate of cookies! Can you believe that? After all my begging, all my pleading and the huge sum of money I offered her, she made my trident for a plate of cookies."<p>

Blake blinked at Neptune, then turned back to face her surroundings. This was a first for her — actually being able to absorb what she was seeing, to enjoy the atmosphere. The previous instances where she had been brought to the village she was too busy carrying the entirety of her master's purchases, or too busy running errands in an insufficient amount of time.

A niggling feeling throbbed at the back of Blake's mind, though she couldn't determine its source. It was as though something were out of place and yet, everything was running smoothly. The crowds were browsing the booths, the shopkeepers were trying to fan customers into their stores…

"Ah wait," Neptune tugged at Blake's arm for a brief moment when he abruptly stopped at a small store tucked away on the side of the block. "I need to grab some stuff here," he explained, pushing open the glass door, sounding the chime. Blake noted the overreaching sign that read _Pharmalixirs._ "You can wait here if you want," Neptune said, halfway through the door.

"Okay," Blake responded, stepping back out the door.

That was when she realized she couldn't locate Weiss.

After a few moments, Neptune stepped out of the store. "Got it," Neptune flashed a cheeky grin as he stuffed a bag of unknown contents into his bag. When Blake raised an eyebrow Neptune shrugged, "It's nothing important really, just something Weiss told me to get. Come on, Weiss and Pyrrha probably went straight to the weapons exhibition."

Neptune continued chatting to himself as the two of them made their way into the heart of the village — where the most popular attraction was. The more they approached the weapons exhibition, the more the atmosphere around them cooled. At first, it was a couple of suspicious glances here and there. Then, it was conspiratorial whispers and pointed fingers. When they entered the weapon's exhibition, the shopkeepers and patrons alike shot out full out glares.

All directed at Blake.

Blake cast a glance at Neptune to see if he could feel the change in atmosphere but Neptune was chatting away as though nothing had changed. That was when Blake realized what had been bugging her.

She hadn't seen any other Faunus around yet.

That wasn't right. If this were some sort of low-key shopping village, then Blake guessed it might have been rare to see Faunus about. But this was the Vale shopping village. This is where all the patrons rich enough to afford slaves go to shop. And if humans can afford slaves, then they are going to damn well put them to use.

So where were all the Faunus?

Blake and Neptune found Weiss and Pyrrha at a katana stand, fiddling with a chokuto-rifle, styled with a blood red blade.

Weiss swung it around a few times then tossed it over to Pyrrha who also twirled and swiped at an imaginary opponent. They then proceeded to debate the merits and disadvantages to the unique artefact.

"I guess it'd be good in some circumstances. But the rifle-functions are rather limited. You'd basically be using it straight-out as a katana." Weiss concluded.

"It's red though. I give it major style points for that."

Blake had just reached the heiress' side when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a trigger being pulled.

Blake reacted without thinking. She grabbed a weapon off the display table. In one swift motion she unsheathed the blade and swung out.

Gunshot. Then the sound of metal ricocheting off metal.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Blake exclaimed, grabbing Weiss by both arms.

"What the hell are you doing, scum?" the gruff voice of the shopkeeping yelled, grabbing a weapon for himself. He proceeded to swing the sword at Blake's chest.

His attack was interrupted by the procession of several more gunshots. At that, the moment of quiet that had resulted from the shock and disbelief of the first gunshot erupted and transformed into a fury of mass panic. In Blake's peripheral vision, she saw Neptune unsheathing his trident and Pyrrha wielding her own sword and shield.

"Weiss?" Blake repeated, focusing on the only person that mattered. Weiss had yet to say anything. "We have to get out of here."

When Weiss did speak, her first words were not what Blake was expecting. "Did you know this was going to happen?" Weiss asked calmly, yet the underlying accusation cast a bitter aura into the question.

"What? No! Of course I didn't," Blake said as she heard rustling from both sides. "Can we talk about this later? We have to go."

"No, we don't have to do anything!" Weiss steeled her voice, thrashing out of Blake's hold. "How did you stop that bullet then? How did you know there was going to be a shooting?! How?!"

Out from back alleyways and down from rooftops came nimble figures dressed in skin-tight black suits. They wore masks — white with menacing red patterns… much like the Grimm. The rushed out of the darkness and into the exhibition. Many of them held weapons. And not just any old weapon either, but dust-fuelled weapons. And yet, even that wasn't the most panic-inspiring and mind-blowing observation.

All of them, in some way shape or form, had a Faunus trait.

Blake's stomach filled with a sense of dread. Her brothers and sisters were openly fighting, openly shooting at innocent people. She had to get Weiss out of here. Blake got the sense that Weiss was someone with a rather high social class. She would be prime target number one if this was a rebellion revenge thing.

She had to get Weiss out of here.


	8. Chapter 8: Rebirth, Part 1

Blake shifted her hold on the weapon she had taken on impulse from the stand. Mentally, she noted that it was a chain-scythe and ran through the appropriate handling motions in her mind. She was probably going to have to fight, which meant she had only a few precious seconds to prepare.

So much for keeping a low profile.

"Weiss, stay near me, okay?" Blake asked, reloading the clip and sheathing the blade. This weapon's sheath was already potent enough. She didn't want to hurt anyone if she didn't have to. Blake reached out her hand to grab Weiss' wrist. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Don't touch me," Weiss snapped, retracting her arm. Weiss then took her rapier in hand. "I can protect myself," she declared as she thrust her rapier out, unleashing a fury of ice shards upon a row of Faunus.

Blake's hand burned where Weiss had pulled away. Damn it. Damn damn damn it. Blake was going to have to fix this. A shrill angst vibrated inside her, opening the door to endless pathways - all leading to the same hopeless conclusion. What if Weiss sold her? What if Weiss kicked her out? That wasn't even the root of the problem, if Blake was honest with herself.

What if she lost her only friend?

Was Weiss even her friend?

She couldn't lose what little faith Weiss had in her.

Now Blake was angry. Who did these Faunus think they were? She went through the same crappy lives that they had. That didn't give them the right to ruin other people's lives.

A Faunus with a chainsaw charged at Blake, Blake smirked and shadow-jumped away. Then, she ran at him, cutting with her sheathed weapon, using that momentum to jump and flip around behind the Faunus. Then, she hit the poor soul once again in the back. This was Blake, cool, calculated and precise.

Blake then focused her eyes on the next target. This time, she discharged her rifle, the momentum throwing the bladed gun at a Faunus in the distance and knocking the target out. Pulling nimbly on the rope, the gun discharged once again, propelling the gun in the opposite direction to take out a target behind Blake. Pulling the weapon back, she sheathed it and charged at the nearest body.

God, she was angry.

"Blake!"

Blake jumped and kicked, pushing off one Faunus to charge at another.

She was so angry.

"Blake!"

Blake could duel-wield this weapon, she realized, unsheathing the blade and holding the sheath in her opposite hand. This could work.

"Blake stop!"

Wait, what? Blake froze.

"Blake," Weiss came up to the Faunus with an furious expression. "They aren't shooting at us, they're just after the weapons." Weiss informed in a prickly tone, slightly out of breath. "Just stay out of their way," she snapped.

That was when Blake realized most of the Faunus were grabbing weapons and escaping with their loot back into the shadows. There was hardly any fighting going on and the gunshots were sporadic but few and far between. The patrons had ran out of the scene with their metaphorical tails between their legs as soon as the first gunshots were heard. Several weapon-smiths and shop-owners had vacated their stands as well, leaving only a few dedicated people fighting the horde of Faunus.

When did that happen?

"Pyrrha, Neptune," Weiss called out. "Come on, let's get out of here." Weiss instructed, before turning around to head back the way they came. A harried Faunus clashed shoulders with the angel in their hurry to escape, but didn't return to engage with Weiss.

They really were just after the weapons.

Blake followed silently, her fists clenched around the blade and rifle in her hands. She was screwed. She was so screwed. She shouldn't have been fighting. She —.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a masked figure with flaming red hair contrasting the unmistakable brown of pointy horns.

Adam?

He wasn't as scrawny as he was when Blake last saw him.

The figure leapt out, charging recklessly — a trait Adam had always possessed. He wielded a simple dagger and wore a smile Blake had always wanted to see him wear. He wore an expression of peace instead of the expression of complete discontent and disregard Adam always had. It as as though he was enjoying this.

Blake's relief at discovering Adam was alive and well dissipated upon realization that Adam was charging at Weiss.

"Weiss!" Blake called out, rushing forward with her two blades.

Metal clashed against metal.

Blake kicked Adam in the stomach with her knee then turned to the side to elbow the boy in the chest, causing Adam to drop his dagger.

When Adam looked up and met Blake's eyes, a wave of fond recognition washed over his eyes, Adam smiled. Then he jumped back, stealing a weapon from the katana stand before running away.

Neptune sprang after him but a call from Weiss halted him in his tracks.

"He attacked you!" Neptune exclaimed, confused.

"And he took Wilt and Blush," Pyrrha noted, weapon ready in hand.

"Leave him," Weiss responded, "He's not worth it." Weiss turned back around, "Let's just get out of —"

Weiss was interrupted by an enraged voice coupled with the ring of metal sliding against metal. "There's one behind you," the voice said.

Blake recognized it at the katana shopkeeper's voice. Immediately, Blake looked over her shoulder. There was no one paying attention to them. The few Faunus that were left were scampering away to safety with their bags loaded with weapons. Blake turned back to face the shopkeeper only to find him glaring menacingly right back at her.

Oh.

Blake understood then. He was talking about her.

"Filthy beasts," the shopkeeper growled, wielding his sword with both hands and raising it in one swift motion to her neck.

A bell chime. Then ice rose from beneath the ground to capture and envelop the offending weapon. Blake cast surprised eyes at Weiss. It was Weiss right? Weiss saved her?

"The hell?" The shopkeeper growled, pulling at his weapon.

"She's mine," Weiss declared coolly, strutting over to place herself between Blake and the shopkeeper. She twirled her rapier around in her hand — the threat made absolutely clear.

"Well she's a terrorist and a thief!" the shopkeeper yelled, gesturing with his chin at the weapon in Blake's hands. "That's one of mine." The shopkeeper turned his gaze back to Blake. "She attacked me and stole it from me."

Blake immediately dropped the weapon. The pieces clattered to the ground in an angry mess. Blake attacked him? Blake did nothing of the sorts. She never... she just grabbed it in self defence. "I —", Blake started, looking at Weiss, needing to explain, needing Weiss to understand.

"Shut up," Weiss barked. Then, to the shopkeeper, "I'll be very sure to deal with her when I get back," she spoke in an authoritative tone. "Trust me, I want to deal with her myself," Weiss' voice dropped volumes, her gaze darkening.

Blake shivered at the tone.

"I'll also reimburse you for the weapon she stole," Weiss continued.

Blake's heart deflated at those words. She never stole. It was self-defence! Her mind spun around chaotically. She was going to be punished. Dread as heavy as stone settled in Blake's stomach. She remembered very clearly being punished. It was never pleasant. It was torturous and everlasting. Sometimes, scars that had long since faded still ached from just a sliver of remembrance. Blake's fingers unconsciously fingered the collar around her neck.

Please, no.

"100 lien should do it, right?" Weiss asked, gesturing at Neptune who quickly took out the money and handed it to the shopkeeper.

"That's — yes, that's fine," the shopkeeper said, taking the money.

"We'll be on our way then," Weiss declared, beginning to walk away.

"Right, make sure you watch it," the shopkeeper snarled, pointing a finger at Blake. "You don't want it to escape."

Weiss smiled a cold smile before casting a cruel glance at Blake. "Trust me, she wouldn't even dare."

The stone made itself comfortable in Blake's stomach. It seemed, it was there to stay.


	9. Chapter 9: Rebirth, Part 2

Weiss paced outside the door to her room. She had sent Blake upstairs to wait in her room as soon as they had returned. Then, Pyrrha and Weiss had an emergency discussion about the politics of the events that took much longer than Weiss had anticipated. By the time Weiss had finally asked Neptune to escort Pyrrha home, Blake had been left alone for four hours.

Weiss had to apologize. She knew that. But apologies didn't come easy for her.

There was a moment, the moment when Blake had jumped between her and a dagger, where Weiss heart had almost stopped in fear. And then there was the image of Blake charging at a Faunus twice her size holding a chainsaw! And then Blake had to go attack a few other gun-wielding, dangerous criminals, throwing herself into danger like that.

Weiss would have nightmares about those moments for weeks to come.

Then, there was the look on Blake's face at the end. That look of disbelief and shattered hopes. That wasn't what Weiss wanted for Blake. She wanted that wishful, carefree Blake that was shy and oh so adorably cute. Weiss had killed that Blake because of a few past demons.

She just needed to apologize. It was fine. Everything was fine. Weiss fingered the necklace in her hand. It was fine. She could do this. Resolute, she put the necklace on.

Weiss put a hand over her heart. It was beating faster than it ever had.

Breathe.

At last, Weiss opened the door.

She was greeted by the sight of Blake kneeling on the ground, head bowed, facing the door.

"Lady Weiss," Blake greeted, her voice trembling slightly.

Weiss deflated at the address. She didn't... she wasn't Blake's mistress.

But then, Blake continued.

"I didn't steal anything," Blake blurted out, her words slurring in their tumble out of her mouth. "Well I sort of did but it was because— it was for a good reason. I heard someone pulling a trigger and suddenly the sword was in my hand. I was just borrowing it. I didn't attack anyone — well, I didn't attack that shopkeeper at least and I really honestly cross my heart didn't know anything about the attack." Blake inhaled and exhaled sharply. "I swear."

It was nothing Weiss didn't already know.

"Get up," Weiss said softly, not able to bear the image of Blake kneeling to her any longer.

Blake scrambled to her feet, but kept her head bowed.

Weiss stepped forward and pushed Blake slightly until the Faunus was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then, Weiss sat herself on Blake's lap and slowly enveloped her arms around the stiff, trembling girl, resting her own chin on Blake's shoulders and twirling the ends of Blake's black hair around her fingers.

"Hush," Weiss soothed, "I know. I'm s— "

I'm sorry.

But she couldn't say it. The words were stolen from her the moment they tried to leave her lips. Her heart grabbed the words by their tails, pulling them back down her throat. As much as they wanted to leave, as much as she wanted to sooth, she couldn't say it.

Not without cutting away a piece of herself and gifting it to Blake. And she couldn't do that.

Not yet.

"I trust you." Weiss said instead into Blake's ear.

Blake had saved her life.

At that, Weiss felt something wet drop onto her shoulder. She froze, a sharp pain stabbing her heart. She pulled back quickly to look at the girl.

Blake was crying.

"Hey hey— why are you crying?" Weiss exclaimed, using her thumb to brush away Blake's tears as best as she could while they kept falling. "I'm not going to hurt you— I'm not punishing you."

"Oh, no," Blake blinked, using her own sleeves to dab away at her tears furiously. "I'm sorry," she spoke between gasps. "I'm just so relieved."

"Hush," Weiss whispered, sinking her body back into Blake's. It felt so comfortable— holding the Faunus. "It's alright now."

"Alright," Blake mewed, still wiping away at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, seriously, don't cry." Weiss laughed slightly, "You crybaby," Weiss added fondly.

"I'm sorry," Blake repeated, pulling back from Weiss slightly. That was when Blake's sharp eyes caught the glimmer of silver dangling on a chain around Weiss' neck.

Wait, that symbol looked familiar.

Was that?

"Is that…" Blake's voice trailed off and her hand moved Weiss' neck, grabbing the charm in her fingers to maneuver it for better visibility. "That's— that's my emblem."

Weiss blushed and looked away. "Oh is it? Really? What a coincidence. I just bought it today in the village since it looked nice."

Blake blinked. "You're wearing my emblem."

"Yeah well," Weiss coughed, "It was actually pretty cheap, so if you want it…" Weiss' voice trailed off, her eyes still looking anywhere but at Blake.

"Really?" Blake's voice exuded her excitement but then she deflated, her ears flattening against her head. "Faunus aren't allowed to wear jewellery."

Faunus weren't allowed to have possessions period.

Weiss' eyes widened, revealing her surprise momentarily. Weiss had forgotten about that bit of information. "It's alright. You can wear it. If anyone says otherwise I'll just tell them I'll punish you for stealing or something." Weiss reassured quickly.

"No," Blake declined, smiling. "It's alright. It would clash with my collar anyways." Blake explained, fingering the tag with Weiss' emblem on it.

"But—" Weiss started protesting. That would defy the purpose. She bought the damn thing for Blake to wear in the first place!

"It's alright," Blake interrupted, surprised at her own moment of impulsiveness. She just interrupted her own mistress. But at the playful look in Weiss eyes, she continued. "I kinda like seeing you wear it, for some odd reason." Blake explained, sporting a blush of her own.

"Oh," Weiss responded, staring at Blake.

Oh.

Weiss decided Blake wearing a blush was Weiss' favourite expression. The blush brought out Blake's features — her bright eyes, her long eyelashes, the wisps of hair just brushing the contours of her face, her full, perfect lips…

Weiss was all at once overwhelmed with the urge to kiss the Faunus, to kiss Blake.

She couldn't kiss Blake. That— no, she was nothing like Cardin.

And Blake, Blake was far too precious.

With extreme self-control, Weiss pulled herself off Blake, moving away from the bed. Blake's expression muted, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Sorry," Blake apologized without really knowing what she was apologizing for. "Was that weird? Pretend I didn't say that. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"Blake," Weiss said, trying to focus.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, you're training with Neptune."

"Training?"

"Yeah, Gambol Shroud, you were ridiculously good with it. It'd be foolish not to nourish your abilities."

"Oh, wait what?" Blake questioned. "Slaves aren't allowed even touching weapons!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Blake, you don't have to pretend to be so righteous. I know you've definitely broken that rule before. There's no way you were that good at fighting without ever having handled a weapon before."

Blake's figure visibly shrunk. "I never broke that rule."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Then how did you learn? You can't convince me that you're just some genius." Weiss crossed her arms. "I can't possibly meet two geniuses in one lifetime," she muttered under her breath.

"I learned before I was taken." Blake responded.

"Oh," Weiss felt foolish. "Right," Weiss coughed. "Well, now you get to learn again. Just don't go around telling people I supply my slaves with weapons, alright?"

"Al— alright." Blake stammered, shifting her gaze.

"What?" Weiss commented.

"Nothing," Blake replied.

Weiss' expression fell. "Please don't lie to me, not when I trust you as much as I do."

Blake sharpened. "I just meant that it was nothing of importance, Lady Weiss." At Weiss' second crestfallen expression, Blake amended, "Weiss."

"Well I want to know what it was," Weiss prodded.

Blake fidgeted.

"Am I your slave?" she asked finally.

"Technically yes, but effectively no." Weiss answered honestly. "I won't force you to do things you don't want to do and you can leave any time you want to, just tell me so that I can remove your collar."

"Okay," Blake said thoughtfully. "Am I your pet then?"

Weiss winced. "I've never thought of you as my pet. But I guess I am sort of taking care of you and stuff."

"I see," Blake said. "Can I think of you as my friend then?" she asked finally, after a moment's silence.

Weiss' heart swelled with emotion and Weiss had to bite her lip to force down tears. Cocking her head to the side, she smiled.

"Of course you can."


	10. Chapter 10: Goldilocks' Return

"She's kicking his butt," Pyrrha noted, sipping from her glass. "How long has it been, a month?"

Weiss paused from her reading, and took a sip from her glass as well. Then, she went back to reading and writing. "Twenty-six days," she replied.

"Really?" Pyrrha's voice held a sense of awe. "Only that long?" Pyrrha shifted her body so that she was facing the practice field. The kitty had Neptune on the defensive. In fact, it sort of looked like Blake was playing with Neptune. She was shadow-jumping left and right, dodging his attacks without any semblance of any emotion crossing her face. Pyrrha smiled. She recalled the first day Neptune had started training Blake. Neptune had swaggered in, only fighting with half his mind. Now, it looked like he was putting all his concentration into just keeping track of where Blake was. "Wow, she seems like a completely different person."

"The meeting's been scheduled for next Tuesday," Weiss said, changing the subject.

Pyrrha grimaced. "It'll go better than the last meeting… probably."

"All in all, I thought the last meeting went well." Weiss shrugged nonchalantly.

_This meeting is now in session, _Weiss had said, her words cutting through the chatter in the air. She sat down, placing the files in front her her deliberately. The room went silent and Weiss had relished the feeling of complete control. The meeting might go better than she had anticipated.

For a brief moment at least.

_If I may, _Lord Winchester stood, clearing his throat. _Before we begin, I would just like to say, dearest Weiss, that although you have performed beautifully as chair of this council these past weeks following your father's passing, in light of recent events, I'd like to suggest you step down from your position. _Lord Winchester paused, his expression one of regret though Weiss knew better. _You are far too young to be holding such a burdensome position. Especially with those beasts growing more savage and despicable by the moment. It is too dangerous for a young girl such as you with little to no experience in the matters to be leading the council. Your father was a brilliant man, one of my closest and dearest friends, but I fear that he may have been blinded by his pride in you when making the decision to name you heir. Your older sister, perhaps, as she has some more experience, could take your place temporarily._

Weiss had rolled her eyes. Politicians, they just droned on and on forever. _Yes well, my father is dead. _Weiss had smirked, her voice never wavering. _So, unfortunately, we cannot question his intentions nor his decisions. And we can discuss that motion as soon as we finish discussing mine. _Weiss had paused, waiting until she had the attention of the other council members. Pyrrha was there, giving her reassuring glances. She sat beside General James Ironwood, a longtime ally who had, unfortunately, rather close-minded ideals. Weiss also saw Roman Torchwick, sitting rather calmly opposite Roman. _Now, if you would take a look at page three, you'll see a detailed report on the Faunus outbreaks of recent. As you all know, there have been countless reports on runaway Faunus slaves and just yesterday, there was an organized Faunus grand-theft._

_We know. If my memory serves me well, you were on site but you didn't do much to prevent the incident nor did you do much to apprehend the perpetrators. _Councilman Junior spoke gruffly.

_And yet, _Weiss had responded, _there were no fatalities and no injured amongst the humans. Whereas, amongst the Faunus, there were several injured and several fatalities._

_They deserved it. _Lord Winchester asserted. A chorus of councilmen murmured and grumbled their agreement. _They were terrorists! And thieves!_

_In addition, _Weiss continued, as though she hadn't heard, _Faunus slaves that had taken no part in the incident were put down or severely injured following the attack. _Weiss had pointed out, but then caught herself. She couldn't get passionate about these things. She needed to get back on track. _But anyways, that is besides the point. _Weiss paused, looking at the sheet in front of her. _From my personal investigations, I've concluded that the grand-weapons theft that occurred yesterday was the first of its kind._

_And it happened under your watch! _Lord Winchester stated.

_Well, _Weiss purred coldly, _if you read the reports, you would know that the Faunus carrying out the theft yesterday bared weapons already._ Silence fell over the councilman. _You would also know that many of the weapons weren't peasant weapons — they were not mere daggers or mere blades. They were dust-fuelled weapons. They were transformable weapons. They were hybrid weapons. And, they were weapons powered by dust. _Weiss had leaned back. _Now, there are two options here. Option one, the Faunus individually stole singular weapons over an extremely long period of time so that we would not detect this thievery. I find that implausible compared to the second option. Option two: a Faunus bought or stole a very large number of weapons from a mass-manufacturer who was much too prideful to report that their ultra-secure facilities were broken into by mere Faunus. _Weiss smirked. _We only have one person who mass-manufactures these weapons and he is sitting in this room right at this moment._

All heads turned to Roman Torchwick, who threw his hands up in surrender.

_Hey hey hey, princess. Slow down. Nobody stole from me, I swear. _Roman appeased.

_Really? Care to explain why your company has been receiving an extraordinary amount of complaints for late deliveries and orders not being fulfilled? _Weiss raised an eyebrow.

_Okay look, princess, nobody stole from me. I recently completed a really large order of weapons and that's the only reason I'm slightly behind for every other shipment. _Roman explained quickly.

_Really? Who to? _Weiss grinned, knowing she had them right where she wanted.

_An unknown client. You know how the business works! We don't care who it is as long as they've got the money._

_Right then, how much did they pay you? _Weiss continued questioning.

_100,000 lien, paid in cash._

Nobody in the room blinked at that sum of money. It was a fortune, yes. But it was just a piece of the pie of what they all had amassed.

_Right then, now, _Weiss said, turning to Lord Winchester. _My Lord, care to explain why your bank statements have you withdrawing 100,000 lien exactly, in cash?_

Lord Winchester's expression darkened. _You must be more incompetent than I thought if you are accusing me of having something to do with this incident. It's against the law to look through personal information without the owner's consent. _He turned to the other council members. _Are we really going to let someone with such loose moral standards lead the council? The people deserve someone morally just and honest. If we let her lead, the state will fall into ruin!_

_Straw man, prejudicial language, argumentum ad hominem, slippery slope. _Weiss listed. At the confused glances of the council members she continued. _Those are some of the many logical fallacies in your previous statement. Firstly, the fact that I looked through your personal information doesn't detract from the fact that you took out the exact sum of money that was used to purchase a very large supply of weapons. Secondly, attacking my character does not make my argument any less sound. Thirdly, that is an inappropriate use of the "if— then" operator. _Weiss sighed in apparent boredom. _Now, if you would please explain why you took out that 100,000 lien, we could move on from this conversation._

Lord Winchester seethed, huffing. _I bought the weapons for myself. I am a weapons enthusiast. My son and I enjoy sparing using a variety of weapons._

_Really? _Weiss spoke with feigned surprise. _You bought enough weapons to arm a small army because you like to collect them? Maybe you could give the rest of us a tour of your collection._

_You really think I supplied those filthy beasts with weapons! Why would I of all people do that?! Now, _Lord Winchester quickly continued, _I think you, princess, are the one distracting us from the point. We should be discussing how we are going to exterminate these beasts once and for all— not attacking one another._

_Glad you agree, My Lord, _Weiss said sarcastically. _Would you then be so kind as to retract your first motion on replacing my seat as chair of the council since we really shouldn't be attacking one another?_

Lord Winchester slumped in his seats.

_Of course, Lady Schnee._

The rest of the meeting hadn't gone nearly as well, however. General Ironwood immediately proposed that the council send out a formal announcement declaring that slaves that have run away will be immediately put down instead of being sent back to their owners. He thought that was better than risking having more slaves attempt to escape to join the Faunus coalition. Roman had offered a contract to the council to supply weapons for the villagers so they could protect themselves from their own pets. On the other hand, Councilman Junior thought that the council members were overreacting — the Faunus couldn't do anything if they tried. They were just animals. They weren't smart enough to mount a full scale attack on the humans and win.

_Or, _Weiss had proposed when everyone had finished their say, _we could pass the Faunus Rights Act._

The council members stared at her as though she were crazy. Why should they give the Faunus rights when they were attacking the humans?

_Look, they are only rebelling because they feel they've been treated unjustly. They must know they can't win against the dominant social group. Most of them must feel like they have no other choice — that dying is better than how they are living now. _Weiss reasoned. _All we have to do is make their current lives slightly better, and they probably will decide risking their lives in a suicide mission isn't worth it._

_We can talk about giving them rights when they prove to us they aren't animals. _Lord Winchester had dismissed her idea immediately — frustrating Weiss to no end.

When the meeting ended, nothing had been decided.

What the hell had the world been thinking when they chose these people to lead them?

Lucky the rebel Faunus group had been quiet following that one weapon's theft.

Too quiet, it seemed.

"I can't believe Lord Winchester would willingly give weapons to the Faunus," Pyrrha said, sighing. "That really doesn't make sense. He had so much contempt for them."

"I don't think he did," Weiss replied.

Pyrrha's eyebrows furrowed. "But the money…"

"I'm not saying he didn't buy a mass amount of weapons from Roman. But I don't think he's supplying Faunus with the weapons," Weiss explained, scratching a few notes on her page. "Most likely, the Faunus stole them from him and he won't admit it. Or, the Faunus stole from Roman and Roman won't admit it. It's perfectly plausible that Roman not only had to supply Lord Winchester with weapons but also had some stolen from him."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "Ah, so you were just accusing him to get him under control," Pyrrha grinned. "Weiss, you're a lot more snaky than you realize."

"I do have Cinder's genes," Weiss deadpanned.

"Did you try asking Ruby?" Pyrrha continued, realizing she was treading on dangerous territory. "She ought to know if her father had any stolen shipments."

"She's away on a mission, apparently. I couldn't reach her and I have no idea when she'll be back."

"And your sister?" Pyrrha asked. "She's been missing for a long time now."

"Yeah," Weiss said bitterly. "Leaving me to clean up her mess, as usual."

"Weiss, that's not fair." Pyrrha scolded. "Her father was poisoned and died, right in front of her."

"He was my father too!" Weiss exclaimed. "I didn't just go and run away from all my responsibilities like she did!"

Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

"Weiss?" a soothing and slightly breathless voice came up behind the angel. Weiss felt a hand settle on her shoulder, massaging gently. "Are you alright?"

Weiss looked over her shoulder to find Blake, and rested her own hand on top of Blake's. "Yes, I'm alright. Are you done for the day?"

Blake beamed. "Yes," she said simply, her expression explaining it all.

Neptune came up behind Blake, limping slightly. Weiss' eyes narrowed at that. "Neptune, how do you expect to protect me if you can't even walk properly?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Neptune exclaimed. "You try fighting her and see how well you fare!" Neptune pouted. "She's like a freaking demon."

Weiss felt Blake flinch at the term and squeezed her hand. "Yes, she's quite talented," Weiss reworded for Blake's benefit. "Maybe I should fire you and hire her has my guard."

Neptune laughed good-naturedly, but the amusement died at Weiss' stoic expression. Neptune's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Weiss smirked. "Then straighten up. You can't teach Blake anything if you're constantly losing to her."

"Yeah yeah, fine princess," Neptune said, turning around. "I'm just going to clean myself up now then." He said, then left the scene.

"Weiss," Blake said softly, leaning down to whisper in the seated girl's ear in a smooth, husky voice that Weiss loved hearing. "Are you going to be awhile?"

Weiss glanced at her watch. "I have a couple more things to discuss with Pyrrha. Are you going to the library?"

Blake nodded.

Weiss smiled, "I'll meet you there."

Blake bowed politely to Lady Pyrrha then pounced away silently. When Blake had gone, Pyrrha smirked at Weiss.

"You like her," Pyrrha stated.

Weiss turned back around, not realizing she had kept her eyes trained on Blake's back as the Faunus had left. "Of course I do," Weiss responded indignantly. "She's proven her worth."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you have a ginormous crush on her."

"No, I don't."

"Weiss, are you kidding me? I've never scene anyone calm you down with just a word and a simple touch! You were about to slap me and then she came along and you just smiled and forgot about it all." Pyrrha elaborated teasingly. "The ice princess actually has emotions," Pyrrha cooed at her childhood friend.

"No, I don't," Weiss repeated, her gaze hardening. At Pyrrha's sceptical look, Weiss felt compelled to continue. "And even if I did, it's not like I can do anything about them."

"Why not? She's already devoted to you anyways, I can tell."

"Pyrrha," Weiss pleaded. "She's not my slave. I can't just— she— " Weiss couldn't explain. Inhale, exhale. "I don't want her to think she owes me anything. I don't want to take advantage of her."

Pyrrha sighed. "Is this about Cardin?"

Weiss fidgeted, uncomfortable. Pyrrha hadn't been there. Weiss had heard Blake screaming, crying, begging for help because she had been at the mercy of her master. Weiss would never be that person, ever.

"You know it's not rape if she consents to it right?" Pyrrha continued at Weiss silence. "You can just ask her. I'm fairly sure she'll say yes."

"You do?"

Pyrrha muffled her smile, "Yes, anyone can see that Blake dotes on you. Her eyes wandered over to check on you every few minutes when she was training."

"Really?"

"Weiss, at times like this, you need to be more like Yang. Be more confident."

Weiss sighed, "Yeah, if Yang were here, she'd probably start a bet with Neptune to see who could seduce Blake first."

"She wouldn't go that far," Pyrrha stated, but without confidence. "Blake's probably not Yang's type anyways."

"Yes, yes she would go that far. And Blake is definitely Yang's type. Even if she weren't, Yang would probably try just to piss me off."

At that, there was a knock on the door. Neptune opened the door slowly.

"Um, Weiss?" Neptune said, peeking through the crack.

"Yes Neptune?" Weiss replied, turning around.

"Yang's back." Neptune informed sheepishly, giving a nervous grin.

Weiss blinked, her heart stopping. "What?" was all Weiss got out before a cuffed arm pushed Neptune into the room.

"Hey sis! I'm back!" Yang called out, dragging out the words in a singsong tone. She put an arm on her hip and used her other to push her golden locks behind her shoulder. "Miss me Weiss-y?"

Weiss' sister had returned.


	11. Chapter 11: Okay

"Get off me you brute!" Weiss protested, squirming out of Yang's hug. "You have so much to answer for!" Weiss poked Yang angrily in the chest. Then, she side-stepped her older sister and walked briskly towards the door.

"Hey! Where are ya going?" Yang exclaimed casually, raising her arms in exasperation. "I just got back and you can't even give me a warm welcome?"

"I have more pressing matters to attend to than to humour you!" Weiss called over her shoulder, reaching the door and stepping out of the room. Weiss had only one thing in mind. She needed to get to Blake and warn Blake about Yang. Yang was dangerous. Yang had always been the gorgeous one — what with her perfect body, easy-going smile and luscious blond hair. Not to mention, Yang was so much more open than Weiss could ever be. Yang just attracted friends from all sides. Yang never once had to be alone. Because of that, Yang didn't understand just how precious friends were.

Yang was the biggest playgirl around town.

"Where's she off to?" Weiss heard Yang ask loudly, her voice muffled slightly by the distance and the walls separating the sisters. "I expected a huge lecture and I have all my excuses prepared!"

"She's probably going to check on the kitty," Pyrrha answered cryptically.

"Kitty? What kitty? Weiss got a kitty?"

* * *

><p>Blake had just picked a fresh book off a shelf when Weiss barged into the library, disrupting the silence in the air. Before Blake could even get a word out, Weiss stormed at her with an incensed expression, grabbing Blake by the hand and pulling her to the couch in the farthest corner of the library.<p>

"Um, Weiss?" Blake questioned as she was being dragged by the princess. "Are you—"

Weiss pushed Blake onto the couch. Then, she lay herself down horizontally on the sofa, snuggling her head onto Blake's lap and reaching out to grasp Blake's free hand once again. Comfortable, Weiss finally breathed.

Blake smiled, setting down her book in favour of running her other hand through Weiss' hair. "You're being needy today," Blake noted fondly. "Did something happen?"

"Maybe," Weiss responded, turning around so her face was snuggled into Blake's shirt. Weiss breathed in. Blake always smelled so nice.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Read to me first," Weiss replied, her other hand clenching around a fistful of Blake's shirt.

"I don't have _Beauty and the Beast _with me right now," Blake said.

_I love this book, _Blake had told Weiss during one of their library moments where Blake would read while Weiss finished up her business. They would sit in comfortable silence, just enjoying the other person's presence.

_Aren't you glad I recommended it to you? _Weiss had smiled, looking up from her work. The backlight from the window brought out Weiss' angelic aura.

_It reminds me of us— it's like exactly our story._ Blake had continued.

Weiss had made an expression that looked like she couldn't decide whether to scowl or to pout. _Are you saying that I'm the beast that's keeping you prisoner in my house?_

_Oh, _Blake had responded, surprised. _I never thought about it like that._

_How else can you think about it?_

Blake had blushed. _I thought I was the beast that the beauty found it in herself to love._

_You aren't a beast Blake, _Weiss had asserted, frowning. _Faunus aren't beasts or Grimm in any way._

_I know that now, _Blake had shrugged uncomfortably. _But you know, I used to wish I didn't have these. _Blake had lamented, wiggling her Faunus ears. _I thought about cutting them off but didn't have the courage._

_Don't you dare. _Weiss had set aside her work to scoot closer to Blake. Weiss raised a hand to pet Blake's ears. _I love your ears. They are one of my favourite things about you._

Blake blushed once again. _Well, okay. _Blake had stammered. _You aren't a beast either Weiss! _Blake blurted out. Weiss was the most beautiful person Blake had ever met.

_We can be each other's beasts. _Weiss had suggested, her hand squeezing Blake's.

Blake had blinked at Weiss. _I'd like that._

"Read anything to me, I just want to listen to your voice." Weiss said, bringing Blake out of the memory.

"Well if you talk to me, you'll be able to listen to my voice," Blake continued prodding. "I'll read to you afterwards as a reward," Blake teased.

Weiss scowled, swatting at Blake's face playfully. "And to think, you used to do everything I said."

"Yeah well, that was before I realized what a pushover you were," Blake rolled her eyes, having absorbed some of Weiss' mannerisms. "And before you armed me with Gambol Shroud. I feel wholly confident I can punish you now if you misbehave." Blake's teasing never ceased.

"I regret giving you confidence."

"You don't mean that," Blake soothed, stroking her thumb across Weiss' hand.

"You're right, I don't. Which bugs me." Weiss paused. "You've changed so much in such a short amount of time."

"A good change?"

"I think so," Weiss smiled, "It's just, sometimes I look at you and find it hard to reconcile you with the scared little kitty-cat I rescued just a month ago."

"I know what you mean," Blake said soothingly. "I feel like, my life began with you. My real life, you know? That everything before meeting you was just a distant dream."

"Blake?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"You swear you would tell me if I do something stupid right? Or like, if you think I'm making a mistake? You would definitely punish me right? You wouldn't just let me do bad things because you were afraid of telling me?" Weiss rambled, her eyes fixed on a small square of Blake's clothing, her hands fisting the material.

"Of course I would," Blake said, confused.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Blake said easily. "Weiss, what is this about?"

Weiss stilled, then sat up abruptly. She repositioned herself so she was sitting on Blake's lap and her arms were around Blake's shoulders. Weiss' eyes steeled over, determination setting in. Weiss eyes drifted over to Blake's lips. This time, she was going to do it. She was. In one smooth motion.

Weiss kissed Blake.

Fireworks.

It was everything Weiss had imagined. Everything Weiss had fantasized.

Then Weiss pulled back with great difficulty. Weiss locked eyes with Blake, who looked breathless and astounded.

Blake was the one who asked if they could be friends.

It seemed only fair that Weiss be the one to ask this time.

"I'm upgrading you," were the words that came out of Weiss' mouth.

Weiss wanted to punch herself. Those weren't the words she had rehearsed. She had planned something romantic. Something so moving that Blake couldn't say no. That speech must be somewhere in the mess that was her mind.

Blake was staring at Weiss intently but remained silent.

"You aren't my friend anymore. You're my girlfriend." Weiss said finally, losing her will and looking away from Blake. "Okay?" Weiss asked, waiting with her fists clenched where Blake couldn't see.

Blake raised her hands to cup Weiss' face, moving the angel's gaze back on her. Blake smiled.

"Okay," Blake agreed.

"Okay?" Weiss repeated, eyes widening.

"Yes," Blake repeated, smiling in spite of herself at Weiss' joy.

"That means I can kiss you again, right?" Weiss asked.

"Yes."

"And that you can't go around kissing other people, no matter how blond and gorgeous and convincing they might be."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "That's a rather specific scenario."

Weiss chuckled sheepishly, running a hand through her hair. "Well, about that…"

Blake frowned. "What?"

Weiss leaned down and kissed Blake once again. If this was a dream, Weiss was going to milk it as far as she could.

Ending the kiss in favour of breathing, Weiss touched her forehead to Blake's.

"It's probably time to introduce you to my sister."

* * *

><p>Hey guys~<br>So this is a message from the author so if you are busy people you don't have to read this part.

I got a review from a guest today who told me that the pacing of my story was weird. I was like: oh yeah, it is. Silly me. And went back and changed previous chapters to make sure they made sense time-wise. So if chapters are a bit different or if details have changed when you read them again, know that it's just me reviewing and editing to add to the fluidity and coherence of the chapters.  
>So yeah, just wanted to thank the guest for their feedback! And thanks to everyone else for reading! I really appreciate it :)<p>

~ Cynnifer


	12. Chapter 12: Rabbit Ears and Lilac Eyes

"When you talk to her, it'd be best to close your eyes," Weiss was saying, dragging Blake by the hand and walking briskly through the corridors.

"Why?"

"No reason," Weiss responded. "She's just one of those people with a presence you know?"

"Weiss, you are confusing me." Blake watched Weiss' ponytail swing back and forth in rhythm to her gait.

"Yang is —"

"Weiss-y," a singsong voice called out, the melody reverberating off the walls of the hallway. "Found ya," a tall blond grinned, using a hand to swing her luscious hair back around her shoulders, turning around the corner and marching towards the couple. The blond leaned over to meet Blake eye to eye. "Is this the kitty I've been hearing about? I'm Yang, just Yang. No Lady or Mistress crap with me please." Yang announced, shooting a cheeky and disarming grin. "You know, Weiss' older and better-looking sister. I'm sure you've heard about me?"

Blake thought Yang's eyes were the most alluring shade of purple.

"Yang," Weiss snapped, stepping in between Blake and her sister. "Would you stop?"

Yang shot puppy-eyes at Weiss. "Whatever am I doing wrong, dear sister?" Yang said mockingly. "I'm simply introducing myself to this beautiful lady here," Yang shot smile at Blake.

Blake blushed involuntarily and looked away.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled, fists clenching in anger. "Stop that!" she ordered, putting a hand on Yang's shoulder and pushing her backwards.

"Weiss, inside voices please," Yang continued to tease. She then turned to Blake. "I feel for ya, kitty. I don't know how I would survive being around this princess here all day."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Weiss yelled. "Just shut up," Weiss added, her voice breaking slightly.

At that, Blake shot a worried look at Weiss. She'd never seen Weiss so worked up before. In any argument, Weiss always had control over the flow of the conversation. She was always steering the topics onto safe ground, trapping her listeners in an array of limited options that cornered their ideas and moulded their thoughts to her wishes.

But not with Yang, it seemed.

"Hey Weiss, just chill, I'm just joking around," Yang lifted a tentative hand to Weiss' shoulder — a gesture of cooperation.

Weiss shrugged it off harshly. "That's the problem with you! You're always joking around and you always take your jokes too far! It always starts out as harmless and then it blows up in all of our faces and you run away and leave me to clean up your mess!" Weiss crossed her arms, lips pursed in defiance and tiny droplets of tears just creeping out the edges of her glaring eyes. "I've had enough of it!"

Yang dropped her hands in indignant frustration. "I was just flirting! You're making a big deal out of nothing Weiss."

"Were you just flirting with Velvet too?"

Yang's demeanour changed immediately at Weiss' invocation of Velvet's name. "That was different."

"You sold her," Weiss' voice broke. "You sold my only friend because you grew tired of her!"

"Weiss, come on, I just got back. Can we not do this now?" Yang looked meaningfully at Blake.

"Whatever," Weiss responded, ice in her voice. Grabbing Blake's hand, she stalked off. "Hands off Blake though, she's taken!" Weiss yelled behind her.

Yang muttered something indecipherable even to Blake's ears.

When they were a far enough distance away and Blake was sure that Weiss had blown off some steam, the Faunus gathered up the courage to ask.

"Hey, Weiss?"

Weiss slowed her pace and looked over at Blake, smiling weakly. "Yes Blake?"

"Who's Velvet?"

_Yang, what the hell? _Weiss had shrieked, quickly opening the door and tugging her sister into the room. Once again, Yang was a bloody, blue and black mess. _You need to stop getting into senseless fights for no reason! _Weiss had lectured, but she already whisked some bandages and first aid equipment to her side.

_I left her there, they still have her. _Yang had exclaimed, eyes red and fanatic. _Weiss, I made it worse. They'll probably kill her now. _Yang cried, slumping into Weiss hold.

_Stop moving around! _Weiss snapped. _And speak slowly, I can't understand you otherwise. _

_The bunny, Russel he— her ears. Oh my god, I hope they were bluffing._

_Yang! _Weiss had yelled at Yang, slamming her hands onto her sister's shoulders. Jeez, sometimes, Weiss couldn't tell which one of them was the older one. _Calm down._

_Weiss, you need to help me._

_I will. Of course I will, Yang. _Weiss had reassured easily. _You're my sister. But I can't unless you explain properly._

Yang took a breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, the red had faded and transformed into a shiny purple.

_Velvet. Her name is Velvet._

"Weiss? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Blake exclaimed, tendering pulling the angel into her. "Hey, hey? Hush."

"It's nothing," Weiss murmured. "I just remembered something, that's all."

Blake pulled back and squeezed Weiss' hands. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Weiss forced a smile. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>Dinner was an awkward affair.<p>

Blake fidgeted, her ears twitching at the slightest sound. The sounds that were normally white noise in the background of conversation and chatter were now amplified in the silence. The scrapping of a knife against a plate. The clang of a cup being placed back onto the table.

It would have been better if Pyrrha could have stayed. Then at least Weiss would have been talking business or another with Pyrrha instead of glaring at Yang every two minutes. If Blake was someone more outspoken, she may have tried to start a neutral conversation about something… the weather for example. That was a pretty safe topic. But as it were, Blake only felt comfortable talking with Weiss. Even then, she preferred simply responding to something Weiss said, or did.

Like the kiss.

It was odd. Blake had been mentally preparing herself for when Weiss would ask that of her since the very beginning. As the days past though, Blake had slowly forgotten about it and the commitment she had made to herself.

If she gives the command, Blake would comply, no questions, no protestations.

If this was the one thing Weiss wanted of her, Blake would gladly be her girlfriend.

It wasn't even that unpleasant.

Blake blushed. She was blushing a lot as of late. Everything Weiss said or did seemed to have that effect.

"Um…"

Blake looked up from her plate, her ears perking up at Neptune's voice.

"Weiss? Could I speak to you?"

Weiss set down her silverware and dabbed at her lips with a serviette. "Yes, what is it?"

"Privately…?" Neptune added, gesturing out the door of the dinning hall.

Weiss shot a glance at Blake, looked to Yang, then returned to Blake. The Faunus thought she detected a flicker of worry before Weiss stood up and crossed the hall, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

No sooner had the door clicked shut did Yang speak up, "Man, you'd think they didn't trust us or something, hey Blake-y?" Yang grinned, taking a bite of spaghetti.

Blake shot Yang a look. Then concentrated on the conversation outside. Blake smirked to herself, after all this time, Weiss still hadn't learned just how much sharper Blake's hearing was.

"…boy. Not that big a loss but…" that was Neptune's voice, speaking in hushed concerned tones.

"How long have you been here for? What's your story?" Yang asked, her voice overpowering the quieter ones.

"…war… meet with you face to face…" Neptune again. Blake must have missed everything Weiss had responded with.

"Blake-y?" Yang waved her hands in front of the Faunus' face. "Can you hear me?"

At that, Blake shot Yang a smouldering look.

"Oh, wait! Are you eavesdropping? Oh my god, you totally are!" Yang clapped excitedly. "Forgot how intense Faunus senses are," Yang commented to no one in particular. "What are they saying?"

"Maybe, if someone with an incredibly loud voice would stop talking so much, I would actually be able to, you know, hear them?" Blake said finally, surprised by the bite in her own voice. Weiss' hostility towards Yang must have rubbed off onto her. She wasn't supposed to like people her girlfriend didn't like. That was how it worked, right?

"Oh yeah, right, yeah, totally, go ahead." Yang replied, quieting.

Blake shut her eyes and concentrated. Neptune and Weiss must have moved away from the door because their voices were more muffled than before. Blake tuned in just in time to hear Weiss reply.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Blake."

Blake's eyes shot open. Wait, what?

"Are… smart idea?" Neptune, his voice raising with concern.

"She—"

The rest of Weiss' response was cut off by Yang.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Yang asked, snapping her fingers to get the Faunus' attention.

Blake blinked at Yang.

"Your expression just completely fell there," Yang explained. "Did you find something out?"

Blake paused. She realized her hands were shaking then consciously covered them in attempt to stop the trembling.

"Hey, look. Take it from me on this one," Yang swaggered, taking a sip of her juice. "If you are sad about what I think you're sad about, don't be."

Blake glared at Yang. "And what exactly do you think I'm upset about?"

"You probably heard something along the lines of 'Whatever you do, don't tell Blake', am I right or am I right?"

Yang was exactly right and Blake's expression confirmed it.

"Look, it's probably for your own good. It's not that they don't trust you or whatever. They just probably don't want to burden you or upset you with things you can't do anything about." Yang explained wisely, taking a sip from her glass. "Weiss especially, she does that kind of thing all the time… shouldering the burden all by herself— she gets misunderstood pretty often because of that." Yang smiled sadly. "She's a sweetheart on the inside. I hope you know that."

Blake looked at Yang, suddenly seeing a depth behind those lilac eyes that wasn't there before. Yang was actually thoughtful, if she put her mind to it, Blake gathered. "So you actually are her older sister," Blake teased, in spite of herself.

"Oh yeah," Yang confirmed, grinning devilishly. "Like I said, taller, better-looking, smarter, better at fighting, just all around generally cooler person," Yang boasted, winking at Blake in a practiced gesture that probably caused thousands of maidens to swoon at Yang's feet. "So if you ever need to hide from Weiss, I'm your person."

Blake's eyes narrowed at Yang, but the smile was still on her face.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	13. Chapter 13: First Blood

Cardin Winchester was dead.

I mean, it wasn't as though Weiss was particularly put out by the information, but still. He was dead. Someone had died. One minute he was there, alive enough to torture Blake for kicks, and the next, he's just a collection of flesh and bones.

_I wished he would die. _Blake had confessed to Weiss one night, waking up from a painful nightmare. _Everyday, I prayed he would just drop dead. _Blake snuggled further into Weiss arms. _Does that make me a bad person?_

Weiss wondered what this information would do to Blake. Maybe it would be the last remnant of the past Blake needed to kick her demons once and for all. Maybe, Weiss should tell her before Blake finds out from someone else.

But Cardin wasn't just dead, he had been murdered.

Rather brutally too, it seemed. He had bruises circling his wrists and scrapes on his knees which suggested he had be restrained and forced to kneel. After that, he was beaten mercilessly. Cardin's eyes were swollen shut and his lips were cut three times over. The boy had broken ribs battered feet. There were clean cuts too — the kind that were deliberate and slow. The murderer had held him down to slowly drag the blade into his skin, prolonging the sting, highlighting the pain.

The most disturbing part though were the three lacerations over his torso. Cardin had been positioned in a kneeling position against the wall of the living room of his own home. The other wounds had been brutal but passionate. They were made in the fury of the moment. The cuts that ran the entire length of his chest, however, were practiced and planned. The triple slash marks were cut that way precisely to resemble bloody claw marks. The report suggested that Cardin had been left like that to bleed to his death.

The claw marks were a message — a warning, or perhaps more accurately…

A threat.

Weiss closed her eyes trying to drown out the image.

Even if she didn't like Cardin, Weiss wouldn't wish this fate upon anyone.

_Here, _Neptune had said, passing a wrinkled and bloodied piece of paper to Weiss. _This was found at the scene._

Weiss had taken the note tentatively. Unfurling its edges slowly.

_We thank you for your courteous invitation to the next council meeting; we would love to discuss a harmonious future in which Faunus and humankind can stand together against darker forces. _Weiss thought that sounded rather menacing, to say the least.

Oh joy.

_A message from the White Fang, _Neptune continued. _That's what they are calling themselves._

Weiss then reread the entire message again in her mind, committing the words to memory. With a sigh, she folded the page. _I suppose the rest of the council has already heard about this?_

_Yes, there's an emergency meeting tonight._

_What impeccable timing, _Weiss had muttered. _Where's this meeting taking place exactly? _Weiss had asked aloud.

_Here, apparently. _Neptune shrugged nervously.

_Not happening,_ Weiss dismissed immediately.

_Weiss, we can't exactly tell them no. It's an emergency meeting! Our meeting room's the only one beside's Lord Winchester's that's large enough. And you can't possibly believe that Lord Winchester's going to let us in his home with what happened to his son…_

_Neptune, are you kidding me? _Weiss snapped at him. _If we put a bunch of bigots who are in panic mode near Blake, a Faunus, I won't be able to protect her._

_It's fine, we'll just hide Blake away for a bit. She'll understand. _Neptune reasoned.

_It's not going to be 'for a bit'. It's going to be for hours, days even! This is a freaking emergency meeting! Even in regular meetings we never get anything done! I am not locking Blake in a room by herself for an indefinite amount of time, ever. _Weiss shot back.

_This isn't the time to be playing princess Weiss, you know Blake will understand._

_Not happening. _Weiss dismissed again. _Go tell the Lords that we're meeting outside or something. Maybe Pyrrha's house is big enough._

_Weiss, be reasonable. Would you? _Neptune tried again. _Look, we can just ask Yang to keep her company! She's back and has nothing to do after all._

Weiss' heart sped up at the idea of Yang and Blake alone in a room for an extended period of time. Heck, they were already alone in the dining room; Weiss needed to get back there, immediately. Yang was probably already well on her way of charming Blake into her bed. _No, not happening. _Weiss declared stubbornly.

_Weiss, _Neptune sighed, putting his hands up in a sign of defeat. _I'm going to stop arguing with you now._

_Good._

_Because, _Neptune continued, _I know you are a reasonable person. You always think with your head and perform the most logical action. I know you won't let personal issues cloud your judgement on this matter._

At that, Neptune went off on his way, presumedly to make phone calls or another.

That left Weiss standing in front of the door to the dinning hall, debating over exactly what she was going to tell Blake.

Weiss slowly opened the door and stepped into the room.

The sound of laughter being abruptly cut off found its way to Weiss' ears as two pairs of eyes turned to look at Weiss expectantly, the remnant of a shared smile left behind on their lips.

God, this was why Weiss really didn't want to do this.

Blake got up from her chair and padded over to Weiss. "Weiss?" she asked with anticipation.

Weiss shot a look at Yang, then put her arm behind Blake's neck to pull the Faunus, her girlfriend, down for a kiss. When she pulled back, Blake had a glassy look in her eyes.

"I'm going to be a bit busy the next few days," Weiss explained quietly.

"Okay?" Blake responded, her fingers finding Weiss and intertwining naturally.

"And I, well, I kinda want you to stay out of sight for a bit," as soon as Weiss said the words, she knew she had said them wrong. Blake's face fell and her ears dropped.

"Oh."

"It's just that, well, just," Weiss stuttered. Finally, she just decided to say it. "Cardin is dead."

Blake's eyes widened and Weiss could feel the girl shaking, but otherwise, there were no other indicators that Blake was anything but ordinary. "Okay?"

"It's nothing really to worry about, just the council is going a bit mental, so I need to spend the next few days calming them down."

"Okay."

"And, it seems, that the council has rudely invited themselves over here. You know that a lot of the council members aren't exactly partial to Faunus."

"Okay."

"So I thought that it might be better if you just stocked up on books and stayed somewhere quiet for a bit, until this all dies down?" Weiss asked, her fingers fondling Blake's and her eyes the definition of apology.

"Okay."

"Really? You're okay with this?"

Blake nodded.

Weiss had a feeling Blake wasn't being entirely honest, but before she could confront the Faunus, Yang spoke up.

"Don't you worry about her, Weiss-y," Yang piped in, feeling slightly sickly at the sight of those two. "I'll keep her entertained."

Weiss shot Yang a glare. "You are so lucky that I don't have time to deal with you right now," Weiss snapped, leaving Blake for a moment to march up to Yang. "If you so much as look at her for too long, I will skin you alive." Weiss threatened under her breath, her hands at Yang's throat.

"Calm down sis, I've got your back," Yang winked, "When have I ever done you wrong?"

Weiss let her go. "There are too many times to name."

"When do I need to get out of your way?" Blake asked, her ears still folded over.

Weiss glanced at her watch just as the doorbell sounded through the mansion. Weiss sighed.

"Right now, it seems."


	14. Chapter 14: The Birth of the Bowtie

"Blake-y," Yang whined, jumping up on the bed in frustration. "I'm bored! Can we you know, maybe, do something?"

Blake looked up at Yang. She was positioned at the foot of her bed. In her hands, was a book she was halfway through that she had borrowed from Weiss' library. In all honesty though, she hadn't been very focused on reading it. The past two hours had her re-reading the same sentences over and over again. Her mind was otherwise occupied with other thoughts.

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed, leaping off the bed and crossing over to the dresser on the side of the room. Blake had left Gambol Shroud on top of the dresser. "Why don't we spar a bit? Weiss has been training you, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well you look fit," Yang pointed out. "Weiss doesn't like wasting people's potentials. She has everyone trained. The first thing Weiss did when we got Velvet was see if she had any aptitude at all for fighting. The way she sees it, if Faunus could fight and defend themselves, then people might start treating them with more respect."

"Ah," Blake responded, an uncomfortable feeling washing over her. Blake wasn't the first Faunus Weiss had saved. Really, there was no reason for Blake to assume she was just because Weiss treated her so nicely. Weiss was probably one of those people who was nice to everyone. The kind of person who makes you feel special when really, you aren't, because everyone is special to them. That, in itself, was no reason for Blake to be upset.

Then why was there this twisty-turny feeling in her stomach?

"Blake, come on," Yang grinned, handing Gambol Shroud over to Blake.

"I don't really feel like it."

"Come on, just once, okay? I swear I'll go easy on you." Yang teased, sticking her tongue out.

"I just want to read," Blake asserted.

Yang sighed, "Fine, but you owe me a fight. Jeez, I didn't realize keeping you entertained would be so boring."

"Right," was all Blake said, then she turned her gaze back to the words of her book.

After a few moments of silence, Yang leaned over, her head blocking Blake's view of the book. "Are you really reading?"

Blake glared at Yang. "Of course I am."

"Okay okay," Yang appeased. "It's just that, you've been on the same page for the last hour or so now."

"Shut up," Blake pushed Yang away.

Yang just laughed and sat herself down beside Blake. "I know, I find it hard to read when I'm worried too. Well no, I just find it hard to read in general. How the heck you find it in yourself to sit still for that long is beyond me."

"Right," Blake said again.

"Your room is very quaint," Yang continued, trying to prolong the conversation. This was becoming exhausting. Blake was pretty and all, but Yang had to fight her tooth and nail just to force a few meaningless words to come out of her mouth. While Yang did have half a mind to try and seduce the Faunus, the logical side of her mind told her it would be more trouble than its worth. Firstly, Blake didn't talk. Yang liked conversationalists. Secondly, Blake didn't seem to particularly like Yang - which meant Yang would have to put an extraordinary amount of effort into charming the Faunus. Although, that could be fun in its own right, the feeling she got when she conquered someone playing hard-to-get was one of the best highs, in her opinion. Thirdly, and probably most importantly, Weiss would kill her ten times over.

No no, best to leave this one alone.

"Did you pick it yourself?" Yang asked, growing fidgety from the silence.

"Yeah," was the measly reply.

"Cool, it's right next to Weiss' room, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Although, it doesn't seem like the bed has been used at all. The covers are all nice and smooth. There's not the barest wrinkle in them," Yang teased.

Blake blushed.

Bingo.

"Oh," Yang grinned deviously. This could be some fun after all. "Don't tell me, you don't sleep here do you? Weiss probably gets you to sneak over to the next room after everyone's gone to bed. Is that what happens?"

Blake avoided Yang's eyes, focusing on her book.

"How far have you gone?" Yang prodded, sitting herself down beside Blake. "I can give you pointers and stuff, yenno. Weiss though, she's probably bossy, even in bed."

Blake didn't respond.

"Blake-y," Yang whined. "Come on, you've got to work with me here."

"I don't have to do anything," Blake retorted, feeling her cheeks with the back of her hand. They were still on fire.

Yang threw up her arms in defeat. "Fine," she exclaimed, getting up to pace around the room. "Why do we have to stay in here anyways? Like, seriously, we could help! I'm pretty good at persuading people you know? Just rough them up a little and they'll agree to anything. But no, Weiss always has to do things with finesse. That's probably why the council always takes days to decide anything! Give me a minute with them and they'll see the right!" Yang ranted, growing more stir-crazy by the moment.

"You can go you know, I don't need a babysitter." Blake allowed, nodding slightly at the door.

Yang thought about it. "No, I'd feel bad for leaving you here alone. Weiss would kill me if you went crazy due to lack of socialization," Yang paused. "Wait, why do you have to stay here again?"

"I'm a Faunus slave," Blake stated emotionlessly.

"Yeah so?"

"So the council members don't exactly like Faunus," Blake's voice drifted off.

Yang blinked. "Oh my god, I just had the best idea ever!" Yang ran towards the closet and began rummaging through everything.

"What the heck are you doing?" Blake snapped, closing her book and jumping up to stop Yang.

"We. Just. Need," Yang pulled out a black ribbon that Blake used to swing around Gambol Shroud. "This will work."

"Put that back," Blake protested, trying and failing to snatch the ribbon out of Yang's hands.

"Just calm down, Blake-y, just hear me out okay?" Yang soothed while simultaneously grabbing Blake's head and fixing the ribbon onto it. "Stop flailing. In terms of brute force, I am definitely stronger than you."

Blake huffed, but stopped. It would be pointless to waste her energy. "What are you doing?"

Yang tied the bow and then released Blake. "See! It worked! I'm a genius! The should give me a medal or something." Yang beamed proudly, directing Blake towards a mirror.

Where her ears once were, now stood a cute little black bow.

"This is your brilliant idea?" Blake asked skeptically, wiggling her ears around in the bow.

"Don't move your ears!" Yang scolded. "Dude, that'll ruin the disguise."

"It's a stupid disguise!" Blake critiqued. "Only idiots wouldn't be able to see right through it."

"Come on," Yang whined, "It's worth a try right? No one else has met you yet right? And plus, you can fight and stuff, and Faunus aren't allowed to. You're also pretty smart so you can probably act somewhat well. Plus, you have this confidence about you and everything. They'd never guess!"

"What will Weiss say?"

"Trust me, she'll be so happy that you found a way to get out of being in a locked room with me for an indefinite amount of time that she'll forgive anything," Yang said persuasively and with confidence. "Plus, I know you're worried about her. We can say you're her new body guard or something," Yang's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah!" Yang crossed over to pick up Gambol Shroud and handed it to Blake, "There. Disguise complete."

"Are you kidding? Faunus aren't allowed to carry weapons! If they find out, I'm dead." Blake shrieked.

"They'll never know. Trust me. They'd never even think that anyone, let alone Weiss, would let one of their slaves carry weapons. It completes the disguise." Yang grinned. "If anything goes wrong, Weiss will handle it. She can talk her way out of anything. That's what she does. It's fine. Come on!" Yang opened the door.

Blake sighed.

"I'm blaming you if anything goes wrong." Blake declared, stepping out of the room.

"Fine by me, Blake-y."


	15. Chapter 15: I Know

It was getting late. Really late.

Weiss stole a glance at her watch for the tenth time. They were getting nothing done. What with Lord Winchester a raging mess trying to plan a genocide, Roman adding fuel to the fire because his precious weapon's business would flourish, and Junior being passively supportive on the sidelines, Pyrrha and Weiss had absolutely no leeway to try and force these overgrown kids to see reason.

Not to mention, all Weiss could think about was Blake.

"I think launching an attack would be too hasty at this point," Pyrrha argued calmly. "Of course the murderers should be brought to justice, but punishing innocent people for the wrongdoing of few is illogical and inefficient."

"They murdered my son! In cold blood! There's nothing stopping them from going after you or any of us! The whole human race!"

Pyrrha looked at Weiss, smiling slightly. "Firstly, that's the slippery slope logical fallacy you are employing once again. Secondly, waiting until we've discussed matters face-to-face with this White Fang is probably the smarter move than showing our hand right away. We don't know very much about them. Thirdly, I think their rage is justified. We've killed thousands of their kind and mistreated their kind for centuries without batting so much as an eye."

"And they've retaliated! So should we!" Lord Winchester huffed, slamming his fists onto the table.

"We shouldn't be after revenge, Lord Winchester. Our duty as members of the elected council is to strive for peace. What happened to your son was tragic, but don't let it cloud your judgement. Please don't let your personal feelings get in the way of what is best for humanity."

See, this was why Weiss was friends with Pyrrha.

"Weiss!" Lord Winchester turned to the girl sitting at the head of the table. "You haven't said a word this whole time! Tell me you don't think we should just sit around doing nothing! You must have some strong feelings on this — your father and your mother were both poisoned by those animals!"

Weiss dropped her pen. Controlling her expression, she turned to Lord Winchester. "And I was mature enough to rise above my emotions."

A knock sounded on the meeting room door.

Weiss sighed. "Look, let's draw up a list of resolutions for when we meet with the White Fang and agree to not show our hand until we must. Now, can this meeting be adjourned? I'm sure you all realize that no matter how long we debate about it, we will not reach a conclusion until we have amassed more evidence."

Murmurs of agreement flowed through the council members.

"Who's going to speak to the villagers? They are probably in a panic right now." Junior, for once, brought up a good point. Though, Weiss was smart enough to realize it was only because the matter directly impacted his business. If people were too scared to go out at night for fear of some crazed Faunus killing them, Junior's club would surely suffer.

"You can, thank you for volunteering. I expect a drafted version of your speech tomorrow morning so I can give it the okay," Weiss smiled thinly. "Anyone else have any concerns?"

"Lovely," Weiss said, standing up to open the door — who the heck wanted to see her right at this moment?

Blake.

"Blake?" Weiss exclaimed, louder than she expected to.

Crap, her heart was racing. Keep it together Weiss, keep it together. What the heck was Blake thinking?

"I brought refreshments, I thought you might be getting hungry by now," Blake explained, gesturing to the platter in her hand. Her voice was steady and her poise was confident. But Weiss knew that Blake was good at hiding her emotions — her only true tell was her ears.

That was when Weiss noted the bowtie.

"New hairstyle?" Weiss asked thinly, peering over Blake's shoulder to see Yang leaning against the wall outside.

She should have known this was her idea.

"Are those refreshments?" Roman asked, stepping up behind Weiss. "Well princess, thank goodness. Not to say you're a bad hostess or anything, but seriously, your welcoming skills are a bit lacking." Roman said, taking nimble from the plate and pulling Blake into the room.

"Who's this?" Lord Winchester narrowed his eyes at Blake, who, after placing the platter on the table, eased herself back to Weiss' side.

"She's—" Weiss began.

"I'm her bodyguard." Blake cut in, her eyes focusing on Lord Winchester's.

Weiss couldn't even begin to imagine what Blake was thinking.

"I see, what happened to that blue-haired guy?" Lord Winchester questioned.

"I've replaced him," Weiss lied easily, waving her hand dismissively. "He's been demoted to butler. Now then, after you've all had your fill, I'll get Neptune to see you out the door." Weiss concluded, leaving the room knowing that Blake would follow.

Weiss strutted down the hallway, passing Yang and giving her a look, when she turned the corner a voice called out to her.

"Lady Weiss."

It wasn't Blake.

Weiss turned around to see Lord Winchester standing there, full suit and armour, his weapon at his side.

"Are you sure this is the right move?"

"What is the right move?" Weiss responded evenly.

"Doing absolutely nothing! While we are sitting here idly snaking on food, the White Fang could be planning another assassination. This time, it could be on you."

"You see," Weiss smirked, "That's what doesn't make sense to me."

"What?" Lord Winchester frowned.

"I'm obviously the face of the council, everyone knows it," Weiss started. "Yet, the White Fang chose to murder your son, someone with no standing or power in the council, as a statement to the council. Is that a logical move by, from what we've seen so far, a radical but intelligent reform group?"

"What are you saying?" Lord Winchester's face grew red.

"I'm saying that your son's murder didn't seem like a calculated move by a hostile reform group. You saw the report didn't you? The initial battery was passionate and personal. It was only afterwards that the calculation set in with the claw marks and the note."

"Weiss," Lord Winchester spoke softly, "You better be careful of what you're implying here or you are bringing a world of pain down on your shoulders."

"I'm trying to get you to see the facts, my Lord. Your son had a long history of abusing, torturing and killing Faunus for his own pleasure! Many of his Faunus have escaped or have been sold off to other masters to then escape. It seems like this was an act of revenge against your son for his wrongdoings — not an act of hostility against the entire state and you should stop making it seem as such! I'd say you were the one making dangerous insinuations."

Lord Winchester reached for his axe. "You bitch!" he drew out his weapon with one hand. "You dare dishonour my son, you dare shame my family!" He swung the weapon.

Metal clashed against metal.

Yellow eyes flashed at Lord Winchester's crazed ones.

Then, nimbly, Blake twirled and kicked Lord Winchester in the temple. He fell to the ground and Blake stood over him, her sword pointed at his neck.

Weiss' heels clacked and echoed through the corridor as she walked up to Lord Winchester.

"I should have you committed for my attempted assault," Weiss sighed. "But alas, since you didn't even get a blow in I guess I'll let you off the hook." Weiss nodded at Blake, who stepped back and let Lord Winchester get up, but never relaxed her stance.

Lord Winchester closed his eyes. When he opened them, his expression was one of calm. He turned around and began walking away. "We'll see who's right when you're the next one dead. The rest of the council will listen to reason then."

Weiss watched him leave, wondering what mess she had just gotten herself into. Then, Weiss turned to Blake, stepped up to the Faunus, and hugged Blake like Weiss' life depended on it.

"God, please don't do that ever again," Weiss mumbled, her words spoken into the fabric of Blake's clothing.

"What? Don't save your life ever again?" Blake shot back, but her voice was trembling.

Weiss backed away from Blake. "Don't you dare make light of what just happened! I can't believe you walked into a meeting filled with Faunus haters! They would have skinned you alive if they knew you were a Faunus! Carrying a weapon no less!" Weiss ranted, the spaces between her words growing shorter and shorter.

"You didn't seem this freaked out when I walked in."

"Yeah well, it's called keeping up appearances," Weiss shot back, angrily, folding her arms in front of her. "I can't believe you would do that. You— you! You!" Weiss dodged Blake's attempts to hug her and comfort her. "I told you to just stay out of sight! Do you know what could have happened to you!"

Blake caught the princess' arms, holding on tightly as Weiss kept trying to squirm away.

"Yang totally put you up to this right? Scaring the life out of me? Why in the world would you listen to her? You're supposed to be smart! She's freaking the most reckless person in the world! Do you know how many times she's almost gotten herself killed?! You won't be as lucky as her if you listen to her!" Weiss continued ranting, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

Blake pulled her princess into her, holding on tightly. "It's alright. I'm sorry, please stop crying." Blake's heart was breaking.

Weiss knees gave out on her and she slumped to the ground. Blake crouched down beside her. "Yang's going to get herself killed one day or another. Velvet's gone. Daddy was poisoned and died. Mother is an manipulating bitch. I only have you to rely on," Weiss cried, pounding her fists against Blake's shoulders. "You don't get to die! You aren't allowed to die!"

"Weiss," Blake whispered gently, "It's okay. I won't leave you." Blake nuzzled Weiss' neck with her nose, hugging the angel tightly. "Look," she said, wiggling her ears underneath her bow, "Like this, I can be around you all the time and it'll be fine right? You can make sure I don't die."

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling sharply. "I like you," Weiss confessed softly, into Blake's ears. "A little," she added belatedly, realizing just how exposed she was. "Just a little."

"I know," was all Blake replied.


	16. Chapter 16: The Assassin

Blake was pushed onto the bed and pinned down by Weiss as soon as the two had finished their quiet walk back to their room. The angel gazed upon Blake with an endearing expression before leaning in to take her lips. For a moment, Blake was lost in the taste and essence of Weiss. This wasn't so bad.

Then, Blake felt a hand caressing the skin underneath her shirt.

Instinctively, her hands snapped up to stop them.

Blake realized immediately that was probably not the right reaction.

Weiss stopped kissing and pulled up, her hand still locked in place by Blake's. A myriad of emotions danced across her face — one of them being disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Blake apologized immediately, consciously removing her hold on Weiss. She closed her eyes and waited for Weiss to continue.

Of course, Weiss never did. Instead, the angel rolled off Blake.

Blake's eyes snapped open at the movement, her arm reaching out to grab Weiss, to stop her from leaving. God, no, Weiss can't be disappointed with her. Shit. Blake screwed up. She was supposed to let Weiss. Weiss has been so nice to her already. The only thing Weiss wanted from Blake was that she be her girlfriend. Why couldn't she even do that?

"I'm sorry," Blake repeated, her voice breaking slightly.

Weiss smiled gently and leaned back in to give Blake a gentle peck on the lips, then she snuggled underneath the covers next to the Faunus. Weiss lay on her side, facing Blake, regarding her with pensive eyes.

"Please say something," Blake whispered, trying to decide what was worse.

"Hush, there's nothing that needs to be said," Weiss tenderly reached out to stroke Blake's hair.

"I'm sorry."

"You never have to be sorry about this. You should know that."

"You didn't have to stop."

"Yes, I did," Weiss murmured, edging closer so that her forehead was touching Blake's. "I'm not like Cardin, I won't force you to do anything."

Blake paused, the words she wanted to say engulfed by her emotions. "He's dead," Blake whispered.

"He is."

"I don't know how I should feel," Blake confessed, her hands finding Weiss' and squeezing them. "I thought I'd be happy and relieved but I'm not."

"That's normal," Weiss soothed.

"And I'm still scared," Blake rambled, needing to explain why she couldn't do what Weiss wanted of her. Even though she knew Weiss would be gentle, that Weiss would be kind. "I know I shouldn't be scared anymore. Especially not of you."

"You can be scared," Weiss reassured. "I can't imagine what you've been through."

"I'm sorry," Blake apologized again. "I'll try harder," Blake promised. "I'll get over it."

"I pushed too fast," Weiss countered, smiling wily. "I asked you to be my girlfriend yesterday. And we haven't even gone on our first date."

"Dates?" Blake blinked, confused.

"I haven't properly courted you yet," Weiss smiled. "I was going to do this properly, but I wanted to make sure that someone didn't snatch you way while I was being noble," Weiss explained, nuzzling Blake's nose. Then her eyes flickered upwards to Blake's bow. Weiss nimble fingers easily removed it. "That's much better," Weiss stated, rolling over to set the ribbon on her bedside table.

Blake's ears flickered in response to the fresh air. Blake's eyes watered at Weiss easy acceptance of who she was. Her fingers flew to the collar around her neck. It felt good to belong to Weiss.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Blake professed, a swell of emotion glowing inside of her.

"Aren't I?" Weiss teased, pecking Blake on the lips for the last time before closing her eyes.

Blake watched Weiss fall asleep. It was a thing with Blake. She liked knowing the Weiss was safely in dreamland before following suit. Blake liked listening to the rise and fall of Weiss' chest, the peace as stillness came over the angel.

That was when Blake heard the sound of glass being shattered.

A figure stood impossibly in their room — Blake hadn't heard the sound of a door opening and the window glasses looked intact — staring back at her. Blake was suddenly thankful she was a Faunus — under the shadow of moonlight, Blake wasn't sure she would have been able to see the figure without her night-vision. As it were, though, she could. The figure was petit and wore black, tight-fitted hooded clothing with a Grimm mask that covered her nose and lips. From that, Blake gathered that she was a member of the White Fang. She was female, Blake gathered from the curves on her chest.

Most noticeably, were the eerie eyes.

Each successive blink caused a change in colour, pink, to brown, to white back to pink again. It had a disconcerting effect.

Blake sat up. Picking up Gambol Shroud from the bedside table and standing up quietly from the bed — not wanting to rouse Weiss if not absolutely necessary. In a swift motion, contrasting her earlier lethargic movements, she shadow-jumped at the figure.

An umbrella came up from nowhere to parry Blake's blow. The figure jumped away. She stood at the window sill, silent but thoughtful. Blake thought she sensed an amused smile behind the mask.

"Leave now, or I wake the guards," Blake commanded.

"He didn't tell me she had a guard dog," the figure teased. "One that she whores out, to boot."

Blake flushed with anger.

"Well this'll make my job easier," the figure continued, tossing an object at Blake. "Would you please feed that to her."

Blake caught the object in one hand, her eyes never leaving the figure. It was a vial of some sort of black liquid. It smelled of something foul and polluted. "Is this…?"

"Poison, yes," the figure responded easily. "A gift from the White Fang. It's your key out. If your Master dies, your collar should come off automatically."

"You came here to kill Weiss?" Blake questioned, her heart pounding.

"It seems she's angered a few people," the figure answered flippantly. She then tossed another object at Blake. "Place it somewhere visible, the White Fang will take responsibility. Play your cards right and you'll be a free man."

Blake opened the scroll in her hands. _Are you ready to meet our demands? _was the opening statement. She need not read anymore.

"Leave," Blake asserted once again.

The figure frowned. "That's a rather testy tone you're taking with me. Don't tell me, you actually like your master?"

Blake shadow jumped at the figure once again, this time dual-wielding Gambol Shroud. The blades slammed against the figure's raised umbrella. "She's got you brainwashed good," Blake could feel the figure smirk before she sidestepped Blake.

Blake turned around to see the figure standing in the centre of the room. "You've got the stuff if you decide to come to your senses," the figure said, then bowed. Then, her image shattered and all that was left was an empty room. The remaining reminders of the incident rested in Blake's hands.

God, she felt ill. Setting down the items on the dresser, she backed away from them hastily. Then, she went back to the bed and snaked a hand to Weiss' neck, feeling for her pulse. When the steady beat of Weiss' heart was felt, Blake let out a sigh of relief.

Blake didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

><p>It made Yang strangely happy to see Blake wearing her bow. It was like Blake was carrying a piece of Yang around with her. The two of them were at the library since Weiss had her meetings to attend. Blake had been unhappy about not being able to accompany Weiss, but Weiss had handed the Faunus a list of books to read and the Faunus seemed to have momentarily forgotten her worries.<p>

That part of Blake was very cute.

Yang herself didn't particularly enjoy reading, but watching Blake had been entertaining so far. Though she could see that Blake's worries were starting to slowly reinstate themselves into Blake's mind.

"Hey Yang?"

Yang was surprised to hear Blake initiate conversation. "Yes Blake-y?"

"Do assassination attempts happen a lot around here?" Blake asked tentatively, her morning conversation with Weiss playing in her mind. Blake had wanted to accompany Weiss during her day — to protect her, she was good at that. But the princess was having none of it.

_You were almost killed! _Blake had protested.

_Hazard of the trade, _Weiss had said flippantly.

Yang looked away. "Not really," she said unconvincingly.

"Weiss' dad was poisoned." Blake pointed out.

Yang sighed. "That was sort of different."

"Explain?"

"Cinder was the one that poisoned my dad," Yang divulged spontaneously, regretting her actions only slightly. Blake was talking to her, that was a first.

Blake's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"I don't think Weiss knows what really happened, so please don't tell her."

"I think she does know," Blake countered. "Weiss really hates Cinder."

"Not the whole story," Yang sighed.

"Why wasn't Cinder arrested?"

"Not enough evidence or something," Yang explained, fidgeting. "I didn't really want to press. Weiss just pretends she hates Cinder, but it's hard to hate your own mother."

"She's your mother too." Blake pointed out.

"She's my stepmother."

"Oh," Blake blinked. "That makes more sense."

"No it really doesn't. Like I said, it's a long story." Yang looked at Blake sadly. "Velvet's mixed up in it too."

Blake's ears drooped and her eyes darkened slightly. "Right, Velvet. Tell me about her too," Blake commanded, suddenly very interested.

"It's a long story."

"I've got a lot of time."


	17. Chapter 17: Velvet, Part 1

_Over there._

Yang pointed from behind the edge of the alley way, her arm bandaged every two inches or so. Her face sported a bandage over her cheek and her left eye was bruised. Not to mention, her hair was even more unruly than usual and her rider jacket was sporting a few cuts and scraps. That was usually what happened when she gets into fist fights.

She was pointing at a deceptively quiet-looking house.

_I wish you would have just asked me to help to begin with. _Weiss scolded, stepping out onto the sidewalk and strutting towards the house. _It would have made this so much easier._

_Well sorry, _Yang whined sarcastically following suit. In her mind, she admitted that getting Weiss to handle it would have probably been the smarter choice. But she was the older one! She was supposed to be able to handle things. She was supposed to be taking care of Weiss, not the other way around. Yang sighed. Guess the genetics worked out differently. Weiss had her mother's tactical cunning. Yang wasn't born with any of that.

Weiss knocked on the door of the house and waited. No one answered.

_Well, now what? _Yang asked, deferring to Weiss.

_We invite ourselves in._ Weiss stated confidently, making a motion with her hands around the doorknob. The knob iced over and fell off, shattering into shards. Weiss pushed the door open and stepped in like she owned the place.

Yang rolled her eyes and Weiss' sense of entitlement, then followed suit.

She should have expected the sight that greeted her.

Russel, Dove and Sky were playing cards at the table. They were obviously drunk — beer bottles were cluttered everywhere and generally speaking, the whole house was a mess. That was all fine. What wasn't fine was the fact that Russel held Velvet firmly in his lap. Velvet, who was wearing nothing but a black bra and black underwear, had her eyes closed and looked as though she was about to cry. One of his hands were on the table holding his hand of cards. But the other, Yang didn't want to think about where it was.

Yang went into a rage. Before she even knew what she was doing, Ember Celicia was armed. Yang registered Russel standing up and yelling "You!" before pushing Velvet into the ground and launching towards Yang.

Yang didn't even get a shot in. She suddenly couldn't move. Looking down, she realized her feet were encased in ice.

_Weiss? _Yang turned around to look at her sister. Only to be greeted by a hard slap to her face. Wounded and betrayed, Yang looked back at Weiss, her cheek stinging amplified by the already present injury.

Weiss ignored Yang. _I apologize for her rudeness. Her mother didn't teach her any manners and our father is a pushover. I'll make sure she's properly educated when we get back. _Weiss spoke to Russel, sheathing Myrtenaster.

Russel was still frowning. Yang thought that she could see steam coming out of his ears. _See to that. _He responded curtly. _What are you doing here? I thought the door was locked._ _If this is about the rabbit, you are out of line telling me how to treat my pets. _To emphasis his point, he dragged Velvet off the ground by her ears. _Isn't that right? _he asked her.

Velvet nodded weekly.

_See? _Russel smiled deviously. Throwing Velvet back onto the ground.

Yang tried lunging herself at him again, only to trip over her ice encased feet. Yang glared at Weiss back, not understanding.

_I'm not here about your pets, _Weiss rolled her eyes, her tone condescending. _Like I care what happens to those beasts. _Weiss continued, shocking Yang out of her mind. _I'm here on business. _Weiss declared, throwing a case at Russel who caught it easily. _I heard you've been looking for this._

Russel narrowed his eyes at Weiss, but opened the case nonetheless. After a glance, his expression lightened. Quickly, he set the box on the table and took out the contents. _Are these? _he breathed.

_Grimm Daggers. _Weiss explained. _Made with pure tamahagane and lined with gold plated designs. Jagged cut. It was made by Master Crow himself._ Weiss shifted her stance, crossing her arms.

Russel tore his gaze away from the weapon with difficulty, but kept the weapon in his hands, as though he couldn't bear to part with them. _How did you find this?_

Weiss smirked. _I have my ways._

_How much? I might not be able to pay it all right away, but I'll definitely get the money to you somehow. _Russel explained breathlessly, desperately.

_500 lien. _Weiss stated, with no room for debate. _Up front or not at all. I do have other buyers you know. Rare commodities like these sell fast._

Russel's eyes widened. _I— I don't have that much. Could we maybe work something out? _

_Sorry, _Weiss replied curtly, snatching the daggers out of his hands and placing them back into their case. _We'll just be off then. _Weiss said, stepping deliberately around Velvet.

_Wait, _Russel exclaimed. _The rabbit. Your sister wants her. I'll give her to you and 250 lien. I can do that right now. Would that be okay?_

Weiss scoffed. _I don't want her, _Weiss spoke incredulously. _And that'd just be—_

_Weiss! _Yang spoke up then, looking at Velvet who lay still on the floor. _Please. I'll pay back the rest of the 250 lien. Just, Velvet, please._

Weiss seemed to purse her lips. Then finally, she sighed. _Deal._

* * *

><p><em>Why'd you have to do that? <em>Weiss snapped, as soon as they were home.

_What the hell was with your attitude?! _Yang snapped back. _We went there to save her! Not do business! You just let him slap her around! What is wrong with you! _Yang screamed back at Weiss, holding Velvet, sporting Yang's collar and jacket, protectively behind her.

_Are you stupid? _Weiss bit out. _Of course we went to save her! If you had stayed quiet for a minute longer he would have payed the dagger in full and have given us Velvet for free! You think if I let you just kick his ass around he would have sold her to us at all?! Do you think if I just asked to buy Velvet from him we would have gotten a fair price?! Everything I did today was for you! You stupid brute! _Weiss yelled back, pushing Yang away then turning around and stalking away.

_Jesus, Weiss, _Yang ran up to her little sister. _I'm sorry, you could have told me._

Weiss shook off Yang. _And you could have trusted me._

_Weiss,_ Yang tried again, grabbing Weiss' arm.

_Don't touch me._ Weiss snapped.

_Please,_ a timid voice spoke out, causing both Weiss and Yang to turn. _Don't fight._ Velvet pleaded, her ears drooped and her hands in front of her.

_Get her some clothes, you brute, she can wear something of mine until Glynda can get her fixed up. _Weiss said finally, elbowing Yang. _I'll show her the shower._

_Right. _Yang nodded, walking away.

When she was almost out of hearing range, she heard a quiet, melodious voice.

_Thank you._

* * *

><p><em>I gave her the room next to mine. <em>Weiss briefed. _She's already in bed, I let her use one of my pajamas._

_Oh, okay. _Yang responded. _She could have slept in my room._

Weiss narrowed her eyes. _Yeah no, well maybe. You can ask her tomorrow to see if she'd be comfortable with that._

_I got her clothes like you told me to._

_Great, just leave them on a desk or something._

_Okay, cool._

_Oh, I'm going to get Neptune to train her. _Weiss mentioned, walking away.

_What? You're making her fight? _Yang asked incredulously.

_She's built for it. She has the body for speed. _Weiss explained. _And I'm not teaching her to fight, I'm teaching her self-defence. It's a good skill to have._

_Right, yeah, got it, I agree._

* * *

><p>But Velvet would never have to fight, self-defence or otherwise, Yang thought to herself. Yang would make sure she was there to protect her.<p>

_Gah! _Yang exclaimed, barging into Velvet's room. _I can't believe her! Can you believe her?! _Yang asked, pacing around.

Velvet looked up from her drawings. Weiss had bought her a whole new painting set. She couldn't be more grateful. _I take it we're talking about Weiss?_

_Of course we're talking about Weiss! Who else is this annoying?!_

_Weiss isn't annoying, _Velvet smiled, _You and her just have different ideas about everything._

_Yeah well, this time I'm right and she's wrong. _Yang huffed.

_What did she say?_

_She said that my fighting needs practice! Can you believe her?! _Yang paced furiously. _I could punch a hole through this wall! She fights like a freaking ice skater! And ice skaters can't fight!_

_I think she meant to say that your fighting lacks finesse, _Velvet corrected. _And Weiss only fights like an ice skater if by that you mean that Weiss' fighting style is very graceful, almost like a dance._

_Yeah but it doesn't matter if it's graceful if her hits don't do any damage!_

_It doesn't matter how hard you hit if you can't land a punch, _Velvet shot back.

Yang frowned. _Why are you always on her side? _she pouted.

_I'm playing devil's advocate. _Velvet teased.

Yang groaned. _It's not fair! Why is Weiss good at everything?! _Yang whined, plopping herself down onto Weiss' bed. Yang buried her head into Velvet's pillow, inhaling the scent, trying to stuff the tears back down to where they came. Yang took a breath. _Dad's going to make her the heir instead of me, _she said angrily. _And I'm his real daughter! She's just the adopted one!_

_Oh Yang, _Velvet cooed, quickly moving to sit by Yang on the bed. _You don't know that._

_Yes I do, _Yang shot out. _And it makes sense! Even I wouldn't make myself heir when there's Weiss. I'm not good at business like she is. I can't read people like she can. Studying doesn't come easy to me. All I had was my fighting, and somehow, that little stick bested me in that too._

_Yang, _Velvet sighed. _You are good a fighting, it's just that you're impatient. There's nothing wrong with your technique and if it came to brute force, you would probably beat Weiss. And as for the business savvy stuff, you have other talents. You can charm any guy or girl into your bed — that requires reading people somewhat. And you're so earnest and honest. Don't compare yourself to Weiss, you guys are different people._

Yang was quiet, relishing the feeling of Velvet running her tiny hands through her hair.

_You made a really good first impression on me, if that counts for anything. _Velvet grinned at Yang.

_I did? _Yang asked, looking up at Velvet.

_Yeah, _Velvet smiled. _The hero that burst in out of nowhere, beating up my captor. You were outnumbered too and yet you were winning right up until the very end, when they took me hostage. I thought you were very dashing._

Yang grinned for a moment, then deflated. _But I still needed Weiss to save you for me._

_It's the thought that counts. You made me feel safe when Weiss was negotiating. I understand why she was so cold now, but back then, I was really scared of her._

_Really?_

_Really._

Yang sat up, looking intently into Velvet's eyes. Weiss could have everything else, Yang decided.

_Wh-what? _Velvet stuttered, shy all of a sudden.

Yang kissed her, passionately, deeply, pushing Velvet down onto the bed. Panting, she broke away only after exhausting all of her air.

_Yang? _Velvet squeaked out. _I'm not, you aren't—_

_You don't find me attractive? _Yang asked, beaming down at Velvet.

_I do. _Velvet admitted. _I'm not blind Yang, and I admit, I have had… fantasies. I'm not worried about that._

_Then what? _Yang blinked curiously, still bent over Velvet.

_I'm not in love with you. _Velvet said.

Yang froze. _That was awfully brave of you to say. I could kick you out onto the streets you know._

Velvet looked away. _It had to be said. And I trust you._

Yang paused. _Who said I'm looking for anything serious? Don't you know my reputation around here? _Yang grinned cheekily, starting to neck Velvet.

Velvet gasped. _Yang, please. _Velvet pushed Yang gently off of her. _We need to talk about this. I don't want to hurt you. Or Weiss._

Yang growled. _What does Weiss have to do with this?_

Velvet gave Yang an incredulous look. _Weiss is so lonely. You know we're her only friends. I know you can see that._

_She's perfect. Everyone wants to be her friend._

_Yang, just think about what this'll do to her. The only two people she cares about hooking up?_

_Why do you only think about Weiss? _Yang said, louder than she meant to. _My mother was poisoned and died and was replaced in less than a month by this random other woman who brought along this angel of a child who is replacing me in my father's eyes! What if I'm lonely too?! _Yang yelled, tears brimming on the edges of her eyes.

_Oh Yang, _Velvet soothed, pulling the blond girl into her. Gently, Velvet kissed Yang's lips. Yang responded eagerly.

Yes, Yang decided, Weiss could have everything else.


	18. Chapter 18: Velvet, Part 2

When Yang stepped out of Velvet's room early next morning, she was met with the sight of Weiss, leaning her back against the opposite wall with her arms folded in front of her. The two looked at each other for a moment.

_If you hurt her, I'll skin you alive. _Weiss said finally, propping herself off the walls and away.

Yang wanted to ask more than anything if Weiss had a crush on Velvet at all. But she didn't, something holding her back. Instead, she just turned the other way and proceeded to her own room.

* * *

><p><em>Yang! <em>Velvet exclaimed excitedly bursting into Yang's room and jumping into Yang's arms. _Oh my god. You wouldn't believe what just happened to me!_

Yang put on a content grin, hugging Velvet closer. _What happened? _she asked.

_Coco likes my designs. Coco likes my designs! _Velvet shrieked.

_Coco the battle-gear designer? _

_Yes! Oh my god. I didn't think she'd look twice at my designs because I'm a Faunus and everything. But I was at the village with Weiss and you know how long Weiss takes in the village so I brought along my sketchbook, and she was there and she walked past and she looked at my drawings and she complimented them! She really likes me! _Velvet beamed. _She doesn't even care that I'm a Faunus!_

_Oh okay, that's really good for you! _Yang smiled, happy that Velvet was so happy.

_She wants me to work for her. _Velvet continued. Then, she looked at Yang sheepishly. _I can, right? Can I?_

Yang blinked. _Of course you can. _She allowed, despite the worry churning in her stomach.

_Oh thank you! I knew you'd understand! _Velvet sighed in happiness, giving Yang an eager kiss.

At that, all of Yang's worries were forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>What's wrong? <em>Yang asked, spooning Velvet. The Faunus had been quiet as of late. She expected to hear more excited rambling about her job but that had ceased within the first week. Now, whenever Velvet returned it was always with a troubled expression.

Velvet didn't say anything for a while. Without turning to face the blond, Velvet whispered, _Would you give me to Coco?_

Yang blinked. Not sure if she heard correctly. _What?_

_I think, maybe, she'd pay for me too. More than that 500 lien you owe Weiss. _Velvet continued, squeezing Yang's arms around her.

_What brought this on? Did someone hurt you here? Tell me and I'll set things right. _Yang said, trying to turn Velvet around to face her but the Faunus wouldn't show her face.

_Yang, _Velvet paused, her voice breaking slightly. _I'm think I'm in love._

Yang swallowed. _With who?_

_Coco. _

_Coco? _Yang repeated incredulously, not sure whether to cry or to laugh. It hadn't been Weiss at least. And yet, somehow that idea didn't make the knowledge easier to bear. _You met her barely a month ago!_

_It seems like I've known her for longer. _Velvet explained. _When I'm with her it just feels right, I just feel so safe. I can't explain it. She causes me to feel things I never thought I'd feel. It just, I just know, Yang. I'm so in love with her, I can't explain it._

_What about Weiss? _Yang asked, _You said yourself, we are her only friends! Think about what this will do to her._

_You don't mean 'what about you'? _Velvet countered quietly.

_I— _Yang couldn't speak, not when the emotions were hitting too close to home. She wasn't in love with Velvet, she wasn't. Of course she wasn't. This was all fun and games. Nothing more. She had told herself that.

_Yang, I love you. I do, with all my heart. _Velvet said, with as much force as her tiny voice could allow. _I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me and everything Weiss has done for me. But Coco, she's my soul mate. _Velvet seemed to shrug helplessly._ I can feel it._

Yang bristled, silent, unmoving. She didn't trust herself to say anything. She didn't trust herself to do anything. This was all too fast, too soon. She hugged Velvet even more tightly than before, resting her face into Velvet's shoulder, inhaling. _No. _Yang pouted.

_No?_

_No I wouldn't sell you._

Velvet seemed to panic. _Really Yang? Please, think about it. _

But Yang had thought about it all she needed to. And thinking about it any more was just too painful.

_Yang? _Velvet prompted again, turning over slightly. Yang could just barely make out the tears streaming down Velvet's cheeks in the darkness.

_Maybe. _Yang conceded finally.

_When you're ready, _Velvet soothed, reaching back. _I'll wait. There's no rush. _

* * *

><p><em>Were you just talking to Cinder? <em>Yang asked, stepping up forcefully to where Velvet was standing.

_Ah yes, _Velvet looked away. _It seems she heard about me wanting to leave. _

_Oh. _was all Yang could manage.

_Have you thought about it at all yet? _Velvet asked, looking up at Yang with hopeful eyes.

_I'm still thinking about it. _Yang replied curtly. She had been thinking — she'd been thinking hard at that. She had also considered asking Weiss for help but resisted. Yang had done some research into Coco — it seemed like she was a good person, a well off one at that too. _My answer's still maybe, for now. _

_Are you sure? _Velvet asked desperately.

_I'm not sure yet, that's why my answer is still maybe. _Yang responded, yawning and turning back around. _I've got training, see you later._ Yang greeted before walking away.

Yang didn't understand either why she was dragging her feet.

* * *

><p>It happened in slow motion.<p>

Yang saw her dad choking after drinking the soup. Her eyes caught Velvet, whose hand had stopped Weiss' from reaching that same soup. There was the sound of silverware dropping, and then her dad's hands were at his throat and he seemed to be gasping for air. Weiss sat frozen, unsure of what to do.

_Weiss! _Yang snapped, thankful when Weiss turned to look at her. _Call for a medic, and get a huntsman here._

Weiss nodded, abruptly getting up from the dinner table and scurrying away.

Yang ran to her dad, holding him up and trying to calm him down. She was a half-decent medic — from having to treat her own injuries rather frequently. But these symptoms, it looked as though he had been poisoned.

_Cinder, _Yang barked. _What do we have stocked in the pharmacy?_

_How would I know? _Cinder responded, getting up from her seat slowly.

_There's a root called the panacea. Get it. I think we still have some. _Yang ordered.

_I don't know what that is. _Cinder said, making excuses.

_I'll get it. _Velvet spoke up, speeding away.

At that, Yang turned back to her dad. _Oh god, not you too, please don't die. Please._

Distantly, Yang could hear sirens. She only hoped they'd be here fast enough.

* * *

><p><em>You did good, Yang. <em>Doctor Ozpin praised, stepping out of her father's chambers.

_Is he— is he going to live, then? _Yang stuttered, hopeful for a moment.

Doctor Ozpin shook his head regretfully. _I'm afraid not._

Yang's eyes flooded with angry tears. _Then what the hell are you praising me for if I didn't save him?! Gah! _Yang yelled, driving her fist into the nearest wall. _I can't do anything right!_

_You gave him time. _Doctor Ozpin explained. _There was nothing else you could have done. I don't think I could have done anymore had I been there. If you weren't there, he would have died before we got to him. Now, he can say goodbye to his daughters. You were phenomenal. _

_Time isn't good enough! _Yang raged.

_Yang, put aside your emotions for now. Your father wants to see you and Weiss. He doesn't have much time left._

Straightening, Yang wiped away her tears.

Someone was going to pay for this. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>Yang. <em>Velvet greeted, her head bowed and kneeling on the floor.

Velvet had never kneeled to Yang once in the year she had lived with them.

_What the hell? Velvet, get up. _Yang rushed quickly to Velvet. She couldn't handle more drama. Not after today. She just wanted to cry into Velvet's shoulder and have a dreamless night. She even wanted to see Weiss, and give her a hug. But Weiss had been attending meeting after meeting as soon as dad had died. How could she do that? Be so stone-hearted? Just go on like nothing happened?

_I'm sorry. _Velvet cried, pushing away Yang's attempts to get her to rise. _I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. _

Yang froze. _What do you mean? _Yang's mind flashed back to dinnertime, when Velvet's hand had snapped out of nowhere to stop Weiss from getting that cursed soup.

_She told me she would get you to sell me. I didn't know it was poison. It didn't smell like it at all. I wouldn't have if I had known. _Velvet cried, sobbing.

_Who? You? What? _Yang stuttered, incredulous. This couldn't be happening. Yang shook Velvet. _What?_

_She just said that she could convince you. You weren't going to let me leave, Yang! I had to do something! She just asked that I pour some vitamin supplements into your dad's food as a favour to her — she said she did it all the time. So I did. I didn't know it was poison, I swear! _Velvet explained through her cries. _I swear. _

Yang got up and started pacing. She couldn't deal with this right now. She couldn't. _You poisoned my dad? _Yang asked again, just to be sure this was happening. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a really realistic nightmare.

_I didn't know, Yang! Please believe me. I didn't know it was poison. I swear. _Velvet cried, reaching out to grab Yang's arm but deciding against it finally, retracting it and slumping. _I didn't know. _

_Who did you get the poison from? _Yang asked finally, too many things going through her mind to process information properly.

_Cinder did. _Velvet responded, pleading at Yang. Her gaze became less confident and more worried when she saw that Yang didn't believe her. _I swear. I swear! You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Weiss. You know how much I care about you guys!_

_I can't deal with this right now. _Yang said, going to the doorway. _I need some space. _Yang opened the door and closed it forcibly behind her. After a moment's pause, she sank to the ground, sobbing.

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

><p><em>Did you stay like that all night? <em>Yang asked flippantly, entering Velvet's room. The Faunus was still kneeling on the ground.

_Yang. _Velvet greeted wearily. It looked like she had been crying instead of sleeping.

Yang probably didn't fare any better.

Yang sat down calmly at Velvet's desk. She didn't speak, not sure where to start.

_Do you believe me? _Velvet prompted quietly.

Yang closed her eyes. _Yes._

_I wasn't trying to k— I'm not a murderer. _Velvet said.

_I know. _Yang replied. _I just, you wanted to leave that badly? _Yang asked, her emotions showing all over her face.

_I'm in love with her. _Velvet explained helplessly, shrugging her arms. _You don't understand how painful it is, loving someone and not being able to be with them. It was driving me insane, Yang. _

_Do you regret it? _Yang asked.

_Regret what?_

_Anything, _Yang shrugged.

Velvet smiled sadly. _I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you wanted but I don't regret loving her._

Yang nodded, then turned away.

Seconds ticked by.

_What happens now? _Velvet asked.

_You need to leave. _Yang stated coldly.

Velvet closed her eyes. _Fair enough. _Velvet's voice broke as she said it. _Fair enough. _She opened her eyes again. _By when?_

_Coco will be here to pick you up in three hours. _Yang continued.

Velvet didn't understand. _What? _her eyes widening and her tears falling just a little bit faster. _Why would you— why would you do this for me? After I—_

Yang laughed bittersweetly. _Did you think I was going to kick you out onto the streets? Or that I'd hand you over to the huntsmen who are looking for a Faunus about your height right about now? Is that really what you thought I'd do?_

_It would have been well within your rights. _Velvet gasped, incredulous. _I killed your dad._ Velvet stated again.

Yang decided not to respond. Instead, she got up._ You should start packing. _Yang spoke gruffly, walking towards the door.

_What did you tell Weiss? _Velvet spoke up, just as Yang was leaving.

_Nothing, yet. _Yang responded. Weiss had gotten back from her meetings and had fallen asleep immediately. _I'll probably make something up._

_Yang, _Velvet said, her voice overflowing with emotion. _I don't deserve someone like you._ _You'll find someone who will love you more than anything else and you'll wonder why you wasted time on someone like me. You'll see._

Yang just laughed and closed the door.

Yeah right.


	19. Chapter 19: Bumblebee

Weiss exited her meeting with a sense of discontentment. Tomorrow would be their official meeting — the one the White Fang had supposedly invited themselves over for. The drafted resolutions looked okay. Junior was doing a decent job of keeping panic in the villagers at bay. But still, something did not sit right with her. Maybe, it was the way Lord Winchester had been surprised by her presence at the meeting. He had masked it well but by the way he was fidgeting, something was not right.

Weiss had also had people looking for the assassin, but nothing was turning up. There wasn't a Faunus anywhere in Remnant with two different coloured eyes that kept changing colours — and that was a pretty narrowing description. Nothing was going her way today. With a resigned exhale, she looked out her window. The weather outside was nice at least. Weiss quickly ran through her mental to do list — nothing much that needed her immediate attention until after the council met with the White Fang. Maybe she could find Blake and take her out on that date.

Yes, Weiss' heart began racing, a date sounded good right about now.

So first Weiss would need to primp, then get flowers, make a couple of arrangements for dinner…

* * *

><p>"And then?" Blake prompted, her eyes misty from listening to Yang's story.<p>

Yang shifted, "And then I went to talk to Cinder," Yang's expression darkened. "As soon as Velvet left I found Cinder."

"And?"

"And she didn't even deny it." Yang's fists clenched. "But I couldn't hand her over, not without handing Velvet over as well. And Cinder would maybe get thrown in jail, but Velvet would definitely be executed. And not in a painless way either." Yang looked at Blake, eyes seeking redemption. "There was nothing I could do."

Blake nodded in agreement, smiling gently and squeezing Yang's hands.

* * *

><p><em>Doctor Ozpin told me to give this to you after this whole affair was settled, but I think I'll just give it to you now. <em>Cinder said lazily, not even looking at Yang. Instead, she was seated at her vanity mirror applying lipstick. She pulled an envelope out of her drawer and tossed it at Yang.

_What is it? _Yang questioned, not trusting the envelope or Cinder's words.

Cinder rolled her eyes. _Just open it. I'm not stupid enough to kill you with my own hands._

Yang did, against her better judgement. It was a letter from Doctor Ozpin, offering her a mentorship. He had been impressed by her medicinal knowledge. He thought that Yang should foster that talent — help people on a grand scale. He wanted Yang to be his apprentice.

_This… what? _Yang breathed, shaking.

_Maybe you should take some time off. Weiss has things handled here after all. _Cinder said, smacking her lips to even out the gloss. _Medicine was never Weiss' strong suit — she's not personable enough to be trusted around traumatized victims. _Cinder spun around her seat, crossing her legs and smirking at Yang. _You, however, with your easy-going confident attitude and your sunshine glowing aura, you would be an extremely good Healer. Aren't you glad? _Cinder drew out the words. _You finally found the one thing Weiss can't do._

_This, I'd have to leave home. I can't leave Weiss, not now. _Yang protested, but a war was brewing in her mind. Maybe Weiss wouldn't need her? Weiss never did after all. It was always Yang going to Weiss for help.

_Weiss doesn't need your help. She's perfectly capable on her own. _Cinder said, repeating the words in Yang's mind. _Don't worry about her and go chase your dreams. Plus, do you really want to stick around after telling Weiss you kicked Velvet out?_

Before Yang could make up her mind, the door to Cinder's chamber burst open.

_You kicked Velvet out? _Weiss exclaimed, her eyes wide and her mouth open. _Why would you do that?! _She added, clenching her fists.

_Weiss, _Yang started, but she hadn't gotten her story straight yet. Was she supposed to tell Weiss that Velvet had killed her dad? Weiss, the person to whom trust mattered more than anything else? _She— I._

_You didn't, right Yang? I heard wrong. _Weiss was fidgeting — or was she trembling? _You loved her, you wouldn't do that, right? _At Yang's lack of a response, Weiss' expression hardened. _I can't believe you. I can't believe you! I trusted you with her! _Weiss turned around, proceeding to leave the room.

_Weiss, _Yang called, grabbing Weiss' arm.

Weiss snapped it away, _Don't touch me ever again. _Weiss was gone, replaced by the ice princess.

At that, Weiss stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

Cinder chuckled behind Yang, pointing lazily at the now crumpled letter in Yang's hand. _That offer is looking pretty good right about now, isn't it? I'll get Neptune to pack your things. _Cinder's heels clacked against the tile floors. _Don't worry Yang, _Cinder whispered, brushing her hands through Yang's hair. _This is for the best._

Yang was too distraught to even hear her.

* * *

><p>Yang was startled out of the memory by a tender embrace. Sighing, Yang wrapped her arms around Blake. "What's this for?" Yang asked, hearing her own voice break.<p>

"You're crying." Blake murmured fondly, not pulling back just yet.

"I'm not crying," Yang protested, but her voice came out as a mew. "I don't cry. I'm over it. It was a year ago." Each word seemed to cause the tears to flow faster. "Ozpin said that I was his best apprentice yet— I saved so many lives Blake. There's nothing for me to be sad about. I'm just— I'm just— Blake? Why am I crying?" Yang conceded finally, feeling so confused and so small.

"Emotional catharsis," Blake replied. "Just let it out, I've got you."

Yang clutched onto Blake, trying to control her emotions. When she finally had them under control she pulled away, wiping at her face. Yang laughed nervously. "This never happened, okay?"

Blake smiled, her ears twitching under her bow. "What never happened?"

"You're the only person I told."

"Okay," Blake promised immediately, holding Yang's gaze.

Yang smiled weakly. After a pause, "Do you think Weiss'll forgive me?" Yang asked quietly. "She's still my sister you know?"

Blake blinked. "Honestly, I think Weiss already has. She's just not very good at apologies."

Yang exhaled. "Well, that's good. Because you know, I like Weiss you know? When I think about someone bullying her or something I get the itch to punch someone in the face and stuff."

Blake's eyes twinkled. "You are a very good sister, Yang. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Yang grinned, showing her teeth. "That means you too, okay Blake-y? I like you and all but if you break little Weiss-y's heart, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Yang's eyes sparkled.

"I would never do that. Weiss means everything to me." Blake answered seriously.

Yang laughed. "Okay, you need to cheer me up," Yang ordered jumping up. "We are going to the village. I need some fresh air." Yang declared, dragging Blake up as well and pulling her out of the room.

"Wait what? We're leaving the mansion?" Blake resisted, pulling against Yang's hold.

"It's a test run. We need to see how well your bow is going to fool people." Yang rationalized. "Come on, you'll get to experience the village like how humans do! Not like a Faunus, doesn't that sound exciting?"

"We should ask Weiss, at least." Blake suggested, nervous.

"She's in like fifty-seven meetings. She won't even notice." Yang pleaded. "Come on, please? It's not like you're her prisoner. You know she'll let you."

Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang. "You are a really bad influence on me, you know?"

Yang just simpered and continued tugging Blake along.

They couldn't see Weiss, hiding behind the corner of the wall, flowers in hand and dressed in formalwear.

Blake didn't hear the ever silent sound of the flowers being dropped onto the ground, nor the echoes of heels stepping in the opposite direction.

It was only much later that she would realize the fabric covering her ears was muting her senses.


	20. Chapter 20: Past, Meet Present

"Where are we?" Blake asked, tensed and still. Her eyes kept darting left and right. There were so many people here. She'd never make it out alive if they found out she was a Faunus. Nervously, she lifted the black scarf around her neck, tightening it like a noose. It hid her collar — something that Blake was oddly ashamed of. She liked her collar, she liked Weiss' emblem.

"Chill, we won't go very far," Yang reassured, dragging Blake around the block. "The food stand should be right around— ah, there!" Yang tugged Blake harder. "Welcome to the best food you'll ever eat under ten lien in Vale." Yang beamed, gesturing at the stand. The sign read "A Simple Wok".

"Okay?" Blake said hesitantly, taking a seat nonetheless.

Yang took the seat beside Blake's. "I phoned a couple other people, they'll be joining us too."

Blake's eyes widened. "What? Why?" As far as Blake was concerned, the less people, the better.

"Yang," a familiar hyper-active voice sang.

Blake turned to see Nora and two other male figures she didn't recognize.

"Nora!" Yang stood up to high five her red-haired friend. Then she stepped back, "Wait, wait," she said, gesturing to Blake. "Ren," she pointed to the black-haired quiet boy, "Jaune," she pointed to the grinning blond-haired boy, "This is Blake," Yang introduced. "Blake, these are my classmates from back when Weiss and I actually went to school."

"Sup," Ren greeted, nodding at Blake curtly and then sitting down.

"Hey," Jaune nodded, scratching his head. "So like, I like the bow. It looks good," he said conversationally, taking the seat beside Blake.

Blake's heart jumped out of her chest. He didn't… know, did he? Forget him, Blake shut her eyes, even if he doesn't know, Nora certainly does.

"Heya," Nora greeted, smiling widely, "Do you think they serve pancakes here?"

"Nora, we've been through this seventy-times already. They don't have pancakes here." Ren groaned, shaking his head.

Blake blinked. That was anti-climatic.

They ordered. Blake relishing in the moment when the shop-owner had asked her to state what she wanted. Normally, merchants never spared her a glance, always deferring to her Master. Faunus couldn't make decisions for themselves.

But she wasn't a Faunus today, Blake realized, resisting the urge to touch the bow on her head.

"So like, where are you from?" Jaune asked, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his fist. "I think I'd remember seeing someone like you around," Jaune flirted, albeit rather badly.

"Smooth, Jaune, smooth," Yang cut in, saving Blake from actually having to answer. "She's Weiss' new bodyguard."

"Oh yes, the snow angel," Jaune smiled wider. "How is she anyways? I haven't seen her since she rejected my proposal," Jaune winked at Blake, putting his arms behind his head. "She doesn't know what she gave up," Jaune said in fake swagger.

"Jaune, cut it out, will you?" Ren scolded, leaning over so he could be seen.

"Aw fine," Jaune whined. "Thanks for ruining my first impression!" he yelled at Ren. Turning back to Blake, he smiled sheepishly, "I am a cool person okay? Just so you know."

Blake blinked.

"Yeah, super cool," Nora cut in. "Can we tell Blake about the time he tried to serenade Weiss and then forgot all the words?" Nora grinned deviously.

"And then he remembered the words and actually sang? God," Yang laughed, nudging Blake. "He's terrible at singing."

"Haha, laugh it up." Jaune retorted. "You've also done some pretty embarrassing things."

"Not as bad as anything that you've done," Yang shot back.

"You freaking started a food fight with the ice princess! That was pretty bad." Jaune named.

"That wasn't embarrassing. That was just plain idiotic," Ren piped in, smirking as well.

"Not to mention the fact that Yang lost," Nora giggled. "Who knew Weiss could be that good with a swordfish?"

Yang laughed along with them. "Hey! You can't make fun of me for losing! You guys were all on my team!" Yang turned puppy eyes to Blake.

Jaune huffed. "Well, what were we supposed to do? We couldn't just abandon you. You need to thank us for not leaving you to Weiss' mercy!"

"Especially when Pyrrha took Weiss' side? God, at that point, we were all surely screwed. Fates were sealed." Ren explained sagely.

"Blake," Yang whined, "Get the story straight okay? They were the ones who dared me to do it!"

"She's lying," Ren called out to Blake.

"Definitely lying," Jaune repeated, also turning to Blake.

"Oh my god, pancakes!" Nora exclaimed as the shopkeeper sat a dish full of pancakes down in front of her, winking. "Thank you so much!" Nora shrieked, casting an indignant look at Ren. "See! I told you they had pancakes!"

Ren face-palmed. "Guys, help me out here? Tell her this isn't normal?"

Blake watched as the banter continued, smiling to herself. She could imagine little Weiss running around with a scowl after Yang and her friends. Blake took a bite out of her noodles and waited for the next Weiss story.

This could be a fun night after all.

* * *

><p>"That was fun right?" Yang asked, walking leisurely beside Blake on route home. "These kids weren't that terrible right?" Yang teased, nudging Jaune and glancing at Ren.<p>

Blake nodded. "It was nice meeting you guys," she responded genuinely. She really did enjoy the outing but it seemed being around such active people was mentally draining for her at least. Yang, however, seemed to thrive off it.

"We turn here," Ren stated, stopping Nora from continuing to walk.

"We should do this again!" Jaune beamed. "Bring the snow angel too next time!"

"So you can be rejected by her again?" Blake joined in, comfortable with teasing Jaune. He was one of those people that were just too easy.

"Hey! Don't you start too! It's possible! I'm a pretty cool guy!" Jaune exclaimed indignantly, though he was smiling.

Nora pounced up to Blake and bopped Blake's nose. "Boop!" she sang before twirling off with a wave.

"Okay cool!" Yang grinned, walking slightly away from Blake to trail after Jaune, Ren and Nora. "When's the next outing? When are you guys available?"

Blake watched as the old friends chatted and made new plans. Blake was slightly antsy. It was only seven but Blake wanted to be sure she'd be back before Weiss' meetings were over. I mean, this was fun. Blake had so many images of baby Weiss running around and nagging at the older kids like she owned the place. Blake was endeared by the visions. Weiss was so cute.

"Miss me?"

It was something that Yang would say, only the voice was definitely not Yang's. It was distinctly male — deep, smooth and somewhat familiar.

Blake looked behind her. At first, she couldn't find anyone in the midst of several other people on the busy evening street. Then, she saw the flash of spiky red hair disappearing behind the corner of a building. A flutter of a black coat followed suit.

Adam.

Oh my god, Adam.

Blake cast a look back at Yang and her gang. They were laughing about something or another. Blake's hand touched Gambol Shroud at her side. Yeah, she'd be fine for a minute on her own. Telling Yang would require explaining herself which required talking and frankly, even though Blake hadn't talked that much today, she was already all talked out.

With light steps, Blake followed after Adam.

* * *

><p>Weiss stared at her reflection in the mirror. Sighing, she took off the earrings she had put on and reached for the makeup remover, having already changed into regular battle-gear. Weiss looked at the time. It was still too early to call to check up on Blake. Weiss wasn't going to be the clingy, controlling girlfriend. Nope, not her. Weiss fingered her necklace — the one with Blake's emblem engraved on it. She'd be the understanding, caring girlfriend who trusted her significant other. Blake was level-headed and stubborn when she needed to be. She could hold her own against Yang.<p>

Weiss glanced at the clock again.

But still, Weiss couldn't help but feel nervous. It had taken months for Weiss to get Blake to stop flinching whenever Weiss spoke or went near her and then Yang just shows up and Blake and Yang are already best buddies after a freaking day. Weiss tapped her fingers against the glass.

Maybe she could just sneak out and follow them?

Great, now she was acting like a stalker.

Besides, it wasn't like Weiss cared that Blake would rather go on an outing with Yang than her. If Blake liked Yang more than her then fine, Weiss would break up with her, no big deal. It hadn't escaped Weiss' attention that Blake had never admitted to having feelings for Weiss. Actually, 'admitting' is the wrong verb. It implies that Blake does have feelings for Weiss, which might not necessarily be true. But that was fine because Weiss only liked Blake a little bit. A tiny tiny tiny bit. She wasn't going to die if Blake didn't like her back or if Blake liked someone else. Weiss was always capable of taking care of herself. She never needed anyone.

Who was she trying to kid?

"I love her?" Weiss tested out the words on her lips, her heart racing. No, not yet. But she was on her way.

Weiss glanced at the clock again. It was becoming an unhealthy compulsion. Thirty more minutes, Weiss decided, then she'd check up on Blake. Check up in a friendly, not controlling way.

Just trust her, Weiss breathed slowly. Blake's loyal to a fault. Nothing would happen.

The phone rang and Weiss picked up immediately.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Hello?" she said, hoping her voice was indifferent. She probably shouldn't have picked up so quickly, she was supposed to be in meetings.

"Weiss?" Yang exclaimed, somewhat breathless. She laughed nervously. "Funny story…"

Weiss sighed. "You don't have to feel bad Yang, I know you took Blake out. It's fine, I'm not her keeper."

Yang forced out a restless chuckle. Weiss could feel Yang fidgeting. "Yeah… about that…" Yang spoke anxiously, her tension masked in a facade of amusement. "I kinda lost her."

"What?" Weiss snapped at the phone. "Define lost for me."

"I looked everywhere, I swear," Yang rambled, squeaking a bit. "She was right behind me. I don't know where she could have gone?"

"Where are you?" Weiss clutched her hand to her heart, willing it to calm down. Blake was smart. She'd be fine.

She'd be absolutely fine.

Please be fine.


	21. Chapter 21: Present, Meet Future

"Adam?" Blake halted in front of her old friend, gazing upward. "When did you grow so tall?" Not just tall, but his entire stance seemed more sturdy. This wasn't the scrawny rebellious adolescent that had escaped from Cardin's place.

Adam chuckled, pulling Blake into a one-armed hug. "You've grown quite a bit too kitty cat," Adam stated, pulling back. "You've actually got flesh on those bones now."

Blake beamed, smiling widely.

"You've weaponed up too. Smart move." Adam grinned as well, showing teeth.

That was when Blake saw the katana Adam was holding — Wilt and Blush, as Pyrrha was calling it. Her stomach sank. "Adam, that wasn't you at the Weapon's theft that day, was it?" she asked, although she knew she wouldn't hear the answer she wanted.

"You recognized me," Adam said fondly. "And don't worry, you don't need to apologize," Adam continued, holding his hands out in a motion of pause. "I know you only attacked me to keep your cover."

"You're with the White Fang," Blake stated, her stance becoming slightly more reserved. She stepped back lightly. This definitely wasn't the rambunctious boy she used to play with.

"One of their co-leaders actually," Adam said proudly. He reached out to grab Blake's hand and started to pull them further into the foliage, away from the sounds of city life. "Come on, they'll definitely like you. If you make a good first impression, you'll be given a position of power too. And I know you're smart enough for it. Plus, you must have intel on the Ice Witch and that in itself already makes you a valuable asset."

"What what?" Blake snatched her hand out of Adam's grasp. "What are you talking about?"

Adam bristled, taking hold of Blake's hand again. "We don't have much time. I have a meeting tomorrow I need to prepare for. Let's go, I'll explain on the way."

"No!" Blake frowned, wrestling out of Adam's hold again and stepping away. "Stop, stay there." Blake commanded when Adam stepped towards her.

Adam sighed. "Look Blake, your Mistress isn't going to punish you if she can't find you. And everyone at camp is armed. You don't need to worry about breaking the rules anymore. This isn't the time to lay low and stay in the shadows. You need to fight with us. We can win."

"I'm not going with you Adam." Blake stated with finality, her sharp eyes flashing.

"Why not? You can't possibly tell me your life as it is now is worth living?! A life of servitude isn't a life!" Adam seethed, gesturing brusquely with his hands. "Why would you want to live like that?"

"Adam," Blake sighed. "Weiss isn't like that. If I was still with Cardin, I'd have probably gone with you no questions asked, but Weiss," Blake's heart fluttered "She's amazing, and caring and smart and is the most beautiful person I've ever met." Blake smiled sadly at Adam. "I can't leave her."

"She has you brainwashed," Adam declared. "The Ice Witch is your Mistress! She has you collared! If you don't do exactly as she says it is legally within her rights to kill you!" Adam seethed. Then, he breathed calming down. "Even if she's putting on a nice act now to gain your loyalty, you never know what might happen to set her off. Then, you'll be left not only with a broken body, but also a broken heart."

"Weiss isn't like that," Blake maintained. "She doesn't believe in slavery, or abuse. She's been fighting the council to give Faunus rights for a long time now. Adam, she's an ally." Blake tried convincing her old friend. She was feeling slightly unsettled. That's right. Blake had forgotten for a moment. The White Fang had already sent an assassin after Weiss. Why would they stop there? "Adam, you shouldn't hurt her. It would literally be the worst mistake you could make — there would be no one holding the actual bigoted idiots at bay. You need Weiss alive. You have to tell your people that."

Adam laughed. "Humans are all the same ugly monsters on the inside, Blake. Some of them are just better at hiding than others."

"You don't know that. You're just saying that because you haven't met any nice ones yet."

"Look," Adam smirked. "If you had power, would you give it up?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Of course not. The Ice Witch is the same. She knows that nobody in power will actually listen to any suggestion that gives us lowly Faunus some power. So she can safely say these things, and she does. Naive Faunus like you believe her. She gains power and loyalty without actually giving anything up." Adam shot Blake a pointed look. "Doesn't that sound like a plan your precious Weiss is smart enough to conceive?"

"You're wrong about her," Blake defended. "You just need to meet her and you'll understand."

Adam smirked. "No need to worry about that, I'll be seeing her tomorrow."

Blake's eyes widened. "What? Why? Adam, I swear, if you hurt her—"

"Calm down, kitty cat. The White Fang is crashing the council meeting tomorrow. Didn't the Ice Witch mention that to you?" Adam drawled out sarcastically. "Of course she didn't. Why not? Because you don't mean anything to her! You are literally a toy for the princess to occupy her time with! You're nothing special. If you leave, she'll just replace you with another one!"

Blake's eyes darkened. "You need to leave," Blake announced quietly.

"Blake," Adam pleaded. "Don't do this. Come on, just come with me."

"Leave!" Blake screamed, her hand moving towards Gambol Shroud.

Adam's gaze wavered. "You wouldn't fight me."

"Yes," Blake said, unsheathing the blade. "I would."

Shuffling. Voices. Someone was approaching. Several someones.

Adam backed away, no doubt hearing the crowd. "I'm coming back for you Blake. I'll save you no matter what." Adam promised, disappearing in a swoosh into the wild.

Blake felt like cursing and crying all at once. She didn't need saving. Not from Weiss. Right? Blake let go of the sword in her hand, reaching up to remove the scarf from her neck. She brushed her fingers over the tag on her collar. She used to hate her collar. It represented the prison her life was.

What was so different about Weiss' prison?

"Blake?" an angelic voice gasped from behind her. "Christ, Blake," the voice sighed, crashing into Blake's back and wrapping her arms around Blake's waist. "Blake are you okay?"

Blake was turned around. The Faunus was met by the worried expression of a certain angel. "Hi?" Blake squeaked. "How did you find me?"

Weiss chuckled fondly. "Your collar has a homing device," she explained.

"Oh."

Weiss studied Blake. "I'm sorry. I never check it or anything. It was just built in and came in handy today when you disappeared. I swear, this is the first time I've used it."

Blake blinked. "Can you say that again?"

Weiss stared back, confused. "I'm sorry. I never— Blake, what's wrong? What did I say?" Weiss bewildered expression was exchanged for an unamused one.

"You apologized to her," a confident voice spoke up from behind. "Weiss, you've never apologized to anyone— unless you were saying it sarcastically but you know what I mean." Yang grinned, an arm at her hip. Neptune stepped up behind Yang, also sporting a cheeky grin.

Weiss blushed and looked away. "Whatever," Weiss huffed. "And don't just stand there, one of you pick up Blake's things and the other one, phone Pyrrha and tell her everything's okay." Weiss snapped, cheeks a rosy pink. Weiss turned back to Blake, her gaze slightly angled to avoid looking directly at the Faunus. "You're okay right?" Weiss asked, her tone a sharp comparison to the one she used with Neptune and Yang.

Blake smiled at Weiss and nodded.

Right. Being with Weiss was completely different. Blake thumbed her tag one last time. She'd try not to forget that again.


	22. Chapter 22: Game of Emotions

Weiss led Blake into their room quietly, too emotionally exhausted to pry any details out of the equally silent Faunus. Weiss figured they both understood they would talk about the whole incident tomorrow, after a well deserved night of sleepy. That was one of the things she loved about Blake — she didn't need to constantly fill the silence with superficial chatter. They could just be comfortable with each other.

Weiss eased herself onto the bed, looping her arms around Blake's waist and pulling the girl on top of her, giggling when the Faunus fell over her clumsily. Weiss kissed Blake tenderly. Blake didn't reciprocate. Weiss frowned when Blake stiffened as well and pulled away from Weiss, sitting herself on the bed but away from the princess.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked, sitting up and grabbing hold of one of Blake's hands.

Blake fidgeted. Weiss watched as the uncertainty in Blake's expression was overtaken by something else, something hard and defiant. Blake tugged at the collar on her neck. "I want you to release me. I want to leave." Her voice never wavered.

Weiss froze, fighting a wave of emotion that seemed to be tearing her insides apart, trying to get out of the prison Weiss was locking them in. "I see," Weiss said as calmly as she could, putting on a mask of indifference. "Why now? Why? Are you unhappy here?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Blake replied curtly.

Weiss' eyebrow raised at that. "You don't? After everything we've been through, you have the audacity to say that you don't need to explain why you suddenly want to leave?" Weiss' voice was controlled but icy.

Blake paused, fear flickering over her eyes for a split second before disappearing. "I met an old friend. He invited me to join the White Fang. I realized that I should be fighting for the freedom of my people, not staying here to act as your pet." Blake explained dispassionately, straightforwardly.

Weiss gripped the blanket on the bed, clenching her fingers. "You aren't my pet." Oh god. This can't be happening. Weiss fought the wave of nausea that was overtaking her. That was right — Blake had never said she thought of Weiss in that way ever. It couldn't be that Blake had thought she was doing her duties as a pet this entire time right? I couldn't be. "You're my girlfriend," Weiss asserted, trying to keep calm.

Blake looked away slightly. "I want to leave, Weiss. Release me."

"Are you breaking up with me then?" Weiss asked, her entire body shaking.

Blake looked Weiss in the eye. "If that's what it takes for you to release me, then yes." Blake spoke calmly. How could she be so calm? How could she? "I'm allowed to leave, you told me you would release me if I wanted to be released."

Weiss wanted to cry. But she wouldn't. No. Not in front of Blake. Not anymore. Not when Blake would just abandon her. Instead, she reached forward, willing her hands to stop quivering. Weiss saw Blake flinch as Weiss' hands approached her face just to drop to her neck and to remove the collar. The clasped unlocked with a hiss and a beam of blue light. Weiss set the collar on the bed and got up, turning her back to Blake and heading as quickly as she could to the doorway without seeming like she was running away.

"The White Fang is coming tomorrow to meet with the council. You can go with them then. Or you can leave now, whichever you prefer." Weiss said, her hand on the doorknob, the first tears dropping down her cheeks. "I won't stop you."

Weiss was just about to step out when a hand on her wrist pulled her back into the room.

"What?!" Weiss snapped, not turning around. She couldn't show her face to Blake, not like this. "I released you already."

Blake spun Weiss around, pulled the door closed and locked it. Then, she pinned the angel against the door and kissed her.

"Get off me!" Weiss cried, pushing Blake away after coming to her senses. "What is wrong with you?!"

Blake blinked, seeing Weiss' expression for the first time. "You are upset," Blake breathed, as though surprised.

"Of course I am!"

"I'm sorry, you just seemed so calm." Blake stepped closer to Weiss.

"Don't," Weiss glared, her glance scathing. "I'm leaving."

"No Weiss," Blake pounced over to block the door.

"Blake this isn't funny." Weiss couldn't see anymore, the tears were blurring her vision. "I can't do this. Please," Weiss tried side-stepping Blake. "What more to you want from me?"

"I lied." Blake blurted. "I don't want to leave, I'm not joining the White Fang."

Weiss' heart fluttered for a moment before she Weiss consciously kicked that emotion down as well. "Blake, this isn't funny," Weiss repeated.

"I'm really sorry," Blake pleaded. "I just— I needed to see if you would actually release me. I needed to make sure— "

"So this was a test?" Weiss snapped, her eyes flashing.

Blake's ears drooped. "I guess, sort of. But I—"

"Get out of the way," Weiss ordered, clenching her fists. "I'm leaving."

"Weiss—"

"No," Weiss' expression was scathing. "I don't want to hear it. Now move."

"Weiss—"

"Did you think this was a game?!" Weiss shouted in anger, in relief, in disappointment. "I trusted you! I cared about you! My emotions are real and you don't have the right to play with them like you did! You don't have the right to expect me to forgive you! Now get out of my way." Weiss grit out the last words, shooting daggers at Blake.

Blake finally stepped aside.

Weiss threw the door open and stepped out of the room.

"Weiss, please," Blake grabbed Weiss' wrist again. "I didn't mean to—"

"Shut up," Weiss wrestled her arm away.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Blake tried again.

Weiss didn't answer. She just walked away, leaving Blake with the unsettling feeling that she had just ruined everything.


	23. Chapter 23: Familiar Faces

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked in a low voice, shifting her seat closer to Weiss. Weiss complexion was even paler than it normally was and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine," Weiss repeated the most uttered lie in the universe. She had to hold it together until after the meeting at least. Never mind that she hadn't slept a wink last night and that her mind kept floating against her will to unpleasant thoughts, she was expected to lead the council meeting perfectly, flawlessly. The other councilmen didn't seem concerned at all. General Ironwood was stiff and stern — as he normally was. He never moved an inch from his original position to simply send an army to wipe out the entire White Fang coalition. Junior was smoking his pipe and drumming his fingers on the table. He, frankly, was simply on the side that benefited his business. That meant, he was on Lord Winchester's side — his most important investor. Roman Torchwick seemed to be his own self — relaxed and humming to himself without a care in the world. Only Lord Winchester seemed off. He had this crazed-man look in his eyes, though he sat calmly and was still.

"Maybe—" Pyrrha's suggestion was cut off by a knock on the door. Neptune strode in.

"They're here," Neptune informed.

"How many?" Weiss responded.

"A dozen," Neptune replied. "I left them waiting outside, the guards are watching them."

Weiss thought for a moment. "Leave all but three outside. Confiscate the weapons of those who come in."

Neptune's face fell. "They'll never agree to that."

Weiss waved him off. "Tell them that we will leave our weapons behind as well."

Lord Winchester slammed his hands on the table. "Bull," he raged. "You want us to be unarmed against these beasts?"

Weiss shot him a look. "We are here to negotiate peacefully to come to an agreement. Weapons will not be necessary. That's the end of it." Weiss turned back to Neptune. "Go now."

Neptune nodded.

Before the door even closed, Lord Winchester stalked up to Weiss. "You can leave your weapon behind. I am keeping mine."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Are you that scared of them?" Weiss scoffed.

"They put a target on your head!" Lord Winchester shot back. "They tried to kill you in your sleep! These monsters have no sense of honour or morality. They are just the kind of people that will come under the guise of peace just to stab us in the back."

Before a murmur of agreement could erupt, Pyrrha blinked at Lord Winchester, speaking up. "They tried to kill Weiss in her sleep?" Pyrrha repeated. "Where did you hear that?"

Weiss froze, turning to look at Pyrrha. She hadn't caught that. Weiss mentally berated herself. She needed to get her head on straight. How did she miss something that obvious? Weiss hadn't told anyone about that incident except for Neptune. It was standard for someone of her status — she couldn't seem weak. And Neptune wouldn't betray her.

So how did Lord Winchester know about it?

To Lord Winchester's credit, he didn't even flinch. "I do my research, as do you."

A knock on the door prevented Weiss from questioning him further. Neptune entered. "I put them in the meeting room downstairs. They are waiting for you."

"Right then," Weiss said, taking Myrtenaster and placing it gently on the table and shaking off her jitters. This wasn't the time to be dull. Pyrrha followed her example easily. The two girls stared expectantly at the other members of the council. When they didn't move, Weiss sighed. "Would you rather I tell Neptune to give the White Fang their weapon's back? It's no weapons, or all weapons. Take your pick. Frankly, I feel safer when the monsters out there don't have weapons." Weiss said pointedly.

Junior fidgeted, then finally set his weapon on the table. The other's followed suit reluctantly.

"Lovely, after you," Weiss smiled coldly, gesturing at the door.

When Pyrrha passed by Weiss, Pyrrha smiled conspiratorially. "A false dilemma, Weiss? I didn't think you'd sink to their level."

Weiss chuckled despite her mood. "Don't tell them that."

* * *

><p>The Faunus representatives wore Grimm masks — as Weiss had expected. The one who Weiss suspected was the leader sat in the middle. He was tall, built with brown hair dyed with red streaks that were gelled backwards in one of those consciously messy hairstyles. It also somewhat obscured his horns as they camouflaged with hair. People had to purposefully search for them to make them out.<p>

"Thank you for taking the time to meet us," the Faunus to the left of the horned Faunus spoke up first, in contrast to what Weiss expected. "I'm Tukson." This Faunus was muscular and had cleanly cut hair paired with sideburns. He spoke in a deep, relaxed voice. Weiss couldn't detect his Faunus trait — but undoubtably he had one.

"You didn't exactly give us much of a choice," Lord Winchester barked. "And what's with the masks? You want to be like monsters that badly?"

At that, the air around the Faunus cooled noticeably. The horned Faunus leaned forward, a smirk on his lips.

"I told you guys this was a waste of time," he spat out, turning his head towards Weiss. "They won't listen to a thing we have to say." He said, standing up, his gaze still piercing Weiss through his mask. "Let's go."

"Wait," the Faunus to the right of the horned Faunus called out, grabbing Adam's arm.

Weiss' heartbeat picked up. That voice sounded rather familiar. Weiss shifted, taking in the appearance of the third and final Faunus representative.

She was undoubtably female. Thin, small. Long, auburn straight hair. Fair complexion hidden behind a feral mask. A calming presence. A melodic voice.

And rabbit ears.

It couldn't be.

Weiss watched as the rabbit Faunus slowly raised her hand to her face, her fingers grasping either side of the mask and delicately, languidly removed it.

It was her.

Velvet.

Velvet was here.

With the White Fang.

Weiss had to close her eyes and reopen them to be sure of what she was seeing.

Velvet smiled apologetically at Weiss. "There," she gestured. "Mask removed."

Tukson followed suit, setting his mask down on the table in front of him, shrugging. "A show of good faith," he added.

Velvet pulled the horned Faunus back into his seat. Reaching over for his mask only to have her hand swatted away. Velvet looked back at the councilmen with a contrite smile. "You'll have to settle for just the two of us, Adam takes the whole mask thing very seriously, is that alright?"

The council members seemed to relax at Velvet's soothing words.

On the other hand, Weiss was screaming inside.

* * *

><p>Yang lay sprawled on the living room couch, polishing her gauntlets. Every so often, she would look up to check that Blake was still pacing, then she would go back to polishing. This was different, Yang mused. Normally she was the antsy one and Blake was the one sitting calmly and listening to Yang rant.<p>

"What if she hates me?" Blake spoke aloud suddenly, quicken her pace and tapping her fingers on her arm in anxiousness. "I'm so stupid! How am I supposed to fix this?"

Yang pursed her lips. "What are we talking about?" Yang straightened and fixed her eyes on Blake. Wait. "Hey, Weiss took off your collar?"

Blake's hand flew to her bare neck. She felt naked. Freedom wasn't what she expected. She was constantly worried that some slave trader would see through her bow and re-collar her — dragging her away from Weiss. She caught herself reaching for her tag in comfort, only to find that her tag wasn't there. The entire collar wasn't there. Gah. How did it come to this?

"Hey, Blake?" Yang called out, "You still with me?"

Blake's response was cut off by a white flash. Then, a body materialized out of thin air and crumpled to the floor, dropping in a heap.

"The hell?" Yang cursed, jumping off the couch and moving towards the body. Yang could smell the ever so distinct scent of blood — copper and death. A small girl lay on the ground, covered in drying blood and dirt. Christ. Yang had to help her. Yang started running through the list of supplies she needed Blake to get for her, hastening her approach to her new patient.

Metal scraping against metal. Blake had unsheathed her sword and had it pointed at the wounded girl's neck.

"The hell?" Yang repeated, eyes widening at Blake. "What the hell are you doing, Blake?"

"It's her!" Blake exclaimed, her gaze fixed on the still body. "She's the one."

"What are you talking about?" Yang gaped at Blake. Blake had gone mental. "Blake, put Gambol Shroud away. She's injured. We need to help!" Yang approached Blake slowly, trying to find a way to get herself to her patient, only to be met with Blake's sheath extending itself to Yang's chest. Yang looked at Blake in astonishment. "Blake?!"

"Yang," Blake spoke sharply.

"What?!"

"She's the one that tried to kill Weiss."


	24. Chapter 24: Battle on Schnee Grounds

"This is preposterous," Lord Winchester boomed, slamming the documents down on the table.

"Some of these terms are negotiable," Velvet soothed, never raising her voice. "The last five terms, however, are not."

"You monsters are outlaws! Criminals! We don't have any reason to listen to the demands of your like." Lord Winchester continued.

"Okay, you listen." Adam spoke up finally, his voice commanding. "I was convinced to come here to at least attempt to settle things peacefully. But you lot need to understand something, we are going to get freedom — whether by peaceful means, or otherwise. We weren't born to serve your every capricious whim. We are smart and intelligent beings with a strong sense of self. We will get equality. It's just up to you to choose by which means." Adam gazed upon the council members expectantly.

"Did you just threaten us?" General Ironwood spoke gruffly.

"I am presenting you with two alternate scenarios of which you lot can choose from," Adam replied evenly, leaning back and quirking his lips.

"You aren't sending a very peaceful message if you threaten war unless we meet your demands," General Ironwood shot back. "You're acting like the monsters you claim you aren't!"

Adam laughed, cocking his head and glancing over each of the council members, his gaze resting upon Weiss'. "If humanity wants to make monsters of us, then monsters we shall become," he said, standing up.

Velvet spoke up quickly. "Perhaps we could talk about some of the amendments you would like us to make?" she asked, turning expectantly to Weiss.

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head in her hands. What the heck did Velvet expect her to do? Weiss was having a hard enough time thinking straight as it was without Velvet's added pressure. "Okay," Weiss said, clapping her hands together to draw the attention of the group. "First thing's first, I want the White Fang to understand that change will happen, it just might happen slowly." Weiss started. "Some of your non-negotiable terms, stipulation number nineteen for example, we can grant, but in only the future. It isn't feasible to make the laws active right away."

Tukson frowned. "Freeing all Faunus from slavery should be the first thing you do."

"I understand that slavery is wrong," Weiss continued. "But forcing citizens to free slaves they bought for a small fortune won't end well. They'll think that we're stealing what is rightfully theirs."

"We aren't property for you lot to own," Adam seethed, his voice threatening.

"I understand that, I do," Weiss soothed. "I think we can implement stipulation eighteen — make slave trading illegal — right away. That way, no new Faunus are forced into slavery. But—"

"Are you kidding, Weiss?" Lord Winchester frowned. "That'll break the economy. The slave traders won't have any means of leaving."

Weiss shot him a look. "Trust me, they've made enough to last three lifetimes already. Slaves aren't sold for cheap." Weiss turned back to the White Fang. "And then we can implement Faunus right's laws so that Masters can't mistreat their slaves. We can also supply huntsmen that will enforce these laws. Will that be enough for now?"

"You want us to just leave our fellow Faunus at your mercy?" Adam quirked his eyebrow. "You must be mental if you think a silly law will stop violence against Faunus. The only thing that'll do is drive the violence behind closed doors."

"Look, it's a start. You can't expect this to be fixed overnight." Weiss retorted sharply, growing increasingly tired.

"We have been suffering for centuries! We don't deserve to continue suffering for an indefinite amount of time just because you made some vague promise." Adam shot back.

"Enough of this nonsense," Lord Winchester's eyes flared. "This isn't all about what you want," he spoke authoritatively. "You need to answer for your crimes! You killed innocent humans! You stole and attacked from innocent humans!" Lord Winchester breathed and calmed down. "We aren't going to implement any of your demands unless every single member of the White Fang is put behind bars for their crimes."

"Well then, this meeting is over," Adam spoke dismissively. "Because that's not happening. You seem to be forgetting about the centuries of abuse humans have enacted on Faunus. Not to mention that humans have killed ten times as many Faunus as Faunus have humans according to the documented reports. But everyone here knows that the real number of Faunus deaths is infinitely higher than the documented one. Oh and of course, you also forgot the years of servitude while being starved half to death. If the White Fang needs to answer for our crimes that we committed in the name of equality, than humanity needs to answer for the crimes they committed in the name of selfishness, neglect and plain cruelty!"

"Look," General Ironwood cut in. "Let's face the realities here. You have amassed a small army, stole a few hundred weapons and are hiding away somewhere in the corners of Remnant without any resources, without any backup. We, on the other hand, have armies at our disposal. We have a weapon's manufacturer on the council. We have backup from the other cities of Remnant. We could exterminate you in a blink of an eye. You have absolutely no leeway to bargain with. We didn't even have to meet with you scum. So I suggest you calm yourself down because let's face it, if you start a war with us, the Faunus are screwed."

Adam simply smirked. He stood. This time, Velvet and Tukson rose with him.

"You've made yourself perfectly clear then." Adam grinned devilishly.

"Consider this a declaration of war."

* * *

><p>"Blake would you calm down?" Yang pleaded to the girl standing rigidly in the corner with hands clenched around her weapon. "She's unconscious, she can't hurt us." Yang said from her seat, wrapping bandages around her patient's arm. Yang had managed to convince Blake to help move the girl to a bed only by explaining that the assassin would be contained in a locked room. Blake now, apparently, took it upon herself to make sure that the assassin stayed in the room — no matter what.<p>

Blake cast blazing eyes Yang's way. "What part of she's an assassin don't you get?"

"What part of she's an injured girl don't you get?" Yang shot back.

"She tried to kill your sister."

"But she didn't," Yang waved Blake's concerns away. "Let's let her explain. She obviously came here for help." Plus, the patient seemed too innocent to be some bloodthirsty assassin. She had such a tiny frame and such tiny fingers. Her hair was the most interesting shades — two tones over each half. Pink and a chocolate brown. What kind of assassin would dye their hair such a noticeable colour? And like, aren't assassins supposed to be all scarred and rugged and stuff? Shortie here had skin that was way too smooth.

Not that Yang was feeling her skin or anything. She just grazed it when bandaging her victim. Yeah. It's something anyone would notice.

"You're crazy." Blake muttered, not budging from her position blocking the door. She wouldn't let the assassin get to Weiss no matter what.

"Hey," Yang said, taking a peek at the clock at the wall. "The meeting should be over now. Why don't you go get Weiss?"

Blake shifted uncomfortably. "And leave you here alone with her?" Blake tried.

Yang laughed. "She's unconscious, Blake, I'll be fine for a few moments. Plus, I can defend myself if she wakes up and anything happens," Yang reassured, arming her gauntlets and waving them at Blake.

"No yeah, but like. Why don't you get her and I'll stay and watch her?" Blake suggested nervously, her ears deflating.

"Because you and her obviously need to work something out," Yang rolled her eyes, grinning at Blake. "You can't fix anything unless you confront her." Yang nodded to herself sagely. "Come on, don't make me push you out the door."

Blake frowned at Yang, crossing her arms. "Fine," she stated, unlocking the door and heading out. "Be careful with her," Blake nodded at the figure on the bed. "I mean it. She's really dangerous."

Yang waved Blake off. "Yes, yes," Yang reassured flippantly.

The door clicked shut.

That was when Yang turned back to her patient only to see two differently coloured eyes staring back at her.

The next moment Yang was staring at the ceiling and there were hands at her neck.

She couldn't breathe.

Oh shit.


	25. Chapter 25: Enemy Inside, Part 1

"Velvet wait, a word?" Weiss stepped forward slightly, trying to catch Velvet before she left. The White Fang had begun filing out the door immediately after their declaration of war. A tiny voice at the back of Weiss' mind told her that she should probably be trying to convince the White Fang of acting differently, but honestly, she needed to settle things with Velvet so Weiss could begin to actually think straight.

Velvet turned back slightly, "Of course," she smiled sombrely. When Adam frowned at the rabbit girl, Velvet just squeezed his arms slightly. "I'll be fine, you guys go on first."

Tukson and Adam left rather unwillingly, shooting back glances every step of the way.

Weiss turned to Pyrrha, making a gesture towards the council members, communicating silently with her red-haired partner. Handle them please? Pyrrha nodded slightly and smiled, her eyes sending Weiss off and wishing her the best of luck.

So Weiss grabbed Velvet's hand and lead her away from the meeting room to somewhere quiet.

"Long time no see," Velvet's gentle voice wrapped around Weiss. It was so familiar. So warm. Weiss wanted to cry.

The last time Weiss saw Velvet was when her dad had died. When Velvet had saved Weiss from being poisoned. And then, Weiss had been stolen by meetings and political affairs before Weiss could get the hug she needed from Velvet, before she could express any of her overwhelming emotions to Velvet. When Weiss had gotten back, Velvet had already left, without a word.

Not even a goodbye.

Who freaking doesn't say goodbye? Leave a note? Call. Do something when they are leaving for all of eternity.

Christ. Weiss was angry. It seemed as though she had just been perpetually angry that day. It was just one thing after another after another.

"Weiss?" Velvet soothed softly, reaching forward instinctively and coddling the younger girl. "What's wrong? It can't be all me, right?" Velvet asked, her tone mothering, as it had always been. Velvet was the mother that Weiss needed. The sister Yang tried to be but couldn't.

Until Velvet had left.

Weiss couldn't speak. The words were trapped in her throat, swelling, festering and breaking apart constantly to only get lodged even more firmly. What could she say? Why wasn't Weiss enough? Why wasn't Yang enough? Why didn't Velvet say goodbye at least?

The words that came out of Weiss' mouth were harsher than she had pictured. "Coco wasn't enough for you either?" Weiss bit out, hands clenched and body stiff within Velvet's embrace although she didn't push Velvet away. "You left her too?"

Velvet pulled away slightly, but held onto Weiss' arms. "So Yang did tell you," Velvet spoke sadly.

"Yang told me nothing," Weiss responded. Yang had run away without explaining as well. That seemed to be a common denominator between all the people in Weiss' life. Her biological father left her before she was born. Her step-father died before explaining why he would possibly shift his entire burden onto Weiss' seventeen-year-old shoulders. Cinder had never been there to start with. Yang. Velvet. Blake would probably be next. Christ. Weiss didn't want to think about that. "I did my own research. Found out where you went. Did some sleuthing. The pieces fell together eventually." Weiss explained, grabbing onto her anger to protect herself from grief.

"Oh, Weiss," Velvet cooed, a worried expression on her face. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. I was going to leave a note but then there wasn't any time."

Weiss scowled at Velvet incredulously. "There's something called phones you know! I just needed one phone call."

Velvet's expression widened. "I did phone. Many times. You never picked up."

"You never phoned!" Weiss shot back. Her knuckles white from clenching too hard and her nails were digging into her own flesh. Focus. She needed to focus. "Whatever, leaving because you fell in love is fine. But why the hell are you not with Coco and with a gang of murderers instead?!"

"Weiss," Velvet's expression hardened. "Take that back."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but obliged. "A gang of revolutionaries," she amended.

Velvet twinkled. "That's better. And you know we haven't killed anyone yet. All of us want this to be settle peacefully."

Weiss stared at Velvet incredulously. It couldn't be that Velvet didn't know, could it? "The White Fang killed Cardin. Tortured and beat him. That's why nobody in council wants to listen to you guys without a fight." Weiss informed cautiously.

Velvet sobered immediately. "That wasn't us. I haven't even heard about this."

"Are you kidding me?" Weiss said sharply. "That's how you guys secured a meeting with us. We got a note from the White Fang that was left with Cardin's body."

Velvet let go of Weiss, her expression thoughtful. "Adam," Velvet groaned. "He told us he got a meeting with you. I thought he asked you guys in the conventional method. Not by murdering someone!" Velvet was genuinely concerned. That Weiss could tell.

"What?"

"Weiss, you have to trust me on this. The White Fang wants to settle things peacefully. All the leaders agree. It's just Adam — he's a good fighter and he's passionate — but I think maybe his morals need some work. I'll tell our leader, she'll definitely punish him." Velvet explained, thinking as she went.

"Who's your leader?"

Velvet smirked softly. "Someone amazing."

"It's not Coco, is it?" Weiss asked, though she dismissed the thought as soon as it left her mouth.

"No, it's not Coco," Velvet replied somewhat dejectedly. After a pause, she continued. "But I'm still with her. She understands that this cause is important to me."

"Right." Velvet's statement made Weiss feel better somewhat.

"You know you and Yang are still really important to me right?" Velvet continued.

"It's kind of a moot point once we are on opposite sides of a war," Weiss commented wily.

Velvet smiled sagely. "You know better than anyone that we are actually on the same side, just in different positions. And make sure you tell the council that declaration of war thing is just Adam spouting nonsense, and that he's being kicked out of the leadership position. Let's meet up again soon once everyone has calmed down."

Weiss blinked. "Do you have the authority to say that?"

Velvet laughed. "Weiss, I know our leader isn't going to wage war unless it's absolutely necessary. At this point it isn't. We'll revisit our demands and then we'll come talk it out again." Velvet paused. "But we are going to keep breaking slaves out of their prisons."

Weiss chuckled as well, in spite of herself. "Okay, I won't tell anyone. How do you guys get the collars off anyways?"

Velvet laughed. "There are ways. If you find someone with an aura that similar enough to the original master's, you can force it off. Or if it's dust enchanted instead of aura-locked, anyone who knows how to maneuver dust well enough can take it off."

"Ah," Weiss nodded. That made sense. Dust-enchanted collars were effective only because Faunus weren't allowed wielding weapons or learning how to fight — with or without dust. Of course, members of the White Fang obviously did know how to fight. Someone must be teaching them. "Is that how you got yours off?"

Velvet raised an eyebrow at Weiss. "Coco never collared me after Yang released me."

"Oh," Weiss blinked.

"I'm her girlfriend, Weiss, not her slave. She didn't see any reason to. I had a prop one for when we went out sometimes but yeah, otherwise, I never had to wear it. And I could take it off whenever I felt like it." Velvet smiled to herself, "And apparently, it would clash with my outfit so she really didn't want me to wear it."

"Oh," Weiss repeated.

"Anyways," Velvet cut off, shifting her weight. "Are we okay? Because this took longer than I expected and I don't want Adam causing a mini riot outside your house." Velvet smiled, her familiarity cracking at Weiss' shields.

"Yeah, that probably would be bad." Weiss smiled slightly.

Velvet leaned in to give Weiss a hug. She enveloped Weiss in a smooth motion and inhaled over Weiss' shoulder. "Relax, Weiss. We used to hug all the time," she soothed, squeezing even more tightly. "You are still one of the most important people in my life and someone who I respect a great deal."

"So important that you left without saying goodbye," Weiss couldn't bite back her response.

"There were circumstances behind that," Velvet continued. "But I'm sorry for my part in it. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. And I want you to know I'll be forever grateful for what you have done for me and if you ever need me for anything, big or small, I'll always be here."

Velvet tried pulling away after that but Weiss held on tightly. Tears had started to flow down Weiss' cheeks. Weiss couldn't let Velvet see her cry. No, Weiss had been perfectly fine when Velvet left. She could handle herself.

"Weiss," Velvet whined, laughing. "You need to let me go, I kind of want to see Yang as well before I go."

"Right," Weiss said, though she still didn't release Velvet for another moment. When she did, it was in one swift motion and she turned her back to Velvet quickly. "She's probably in the living room."

"Okay," Velvet replied knowingly, starting to step away. "You go find your kitty cat."

Weiss turned around at that. "How did you k—?"

But Velvet, being the light-footed speedy Faunus she was, had already sped away.


	26. Chapter 26: The Collar

"Weiss, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just— It was important to me that I find out whether or not I was actually a prisoner here. I needed to know that I was actually free…" Blake mumbled the script to herself, pacing in front of the door to Weiss' room. She gripped the unclasped collar in her hands, tracing her thumb over the tag in circular motions. Didn't she sound like she was making excuses? But then again, she was making excuses.

Maybe Blake should start off by saying that Weiss was the most beautiful person Blake had ever met, inside and out, her entire life. Blake slumped. Wasn't that just resorting to flattery? But then again, Blake wasn't above flattery if that meant Weiss would forgive her. And it wasn't like she was lying about her feelings — she really did think Weiss was beautiful. Okay. Let's start with that.

"Weiss. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met in my entire life," Blake tested, using hand gestures and speaking to the imaginary person in front of her. Then, she visibly cringed. Okay. That was way too cheesy to be said out loud.

"Did you want something?" an icy voice spoke up from behind Blake.

Blake turned around to see Weiss, frowning. Weiss stood with her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. Weiss hair was in her signature lop-sided ponytail. Her clothing was prim and proper as always. Skin was fair. And those memorizing crystal-like blue eyes. Weiss eyes really were like gems. They sparkled and flared with a feisty blue fire yet, behind their depths, Blake could sense that vulnerability — that loneliness.

"If you don't need anything," Weiss snapped Blake back to attention by gesturing to the door to her room. "I need to get by."

"Uh, no I— um," Blake blinked, struggling to find the words. She had a script! She did! She was just practicing it. What was she supposed to start with? Her grip tightened around the collar in her hand. Right. Freedom. No. That wasn't it. Beauty. That's right. Weiss was—

Weiss rolled her eyes and stepped around Blake, opening the door to her room without waiting. Weiss stepped inside before Blake could protest.

The door was left slightly ajar. Was that purposeful? Was this Weiss' tsundere way of giving her permission to enter? It was technically Weiss' room. Blake's room was the one directly across from it — though Blake had never actually slept in the bed in her own room. Blake was about to knock and ask permission to enter when Weiss spoke up from within.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Yes!" Blake piped up immediately, stepping in.

Weiss had let down her hair so it cascaded down her shoulders in silvery waves. Now that was unfair. This was precisely why Blake couldn't get her apology straight. Weiss had also changed out of her dress. She was now wearing shorts that were too short to be seen under her oversized t-shirt. Weiss seemed to glide over to the bed, yawning softly.

"Weiss," Blake started, gathering her thoughts. She needed to do this now. Before Weiss decided she was tired and wanted to leave this for the next day. Blake couldn't take feeling this constant awkward distance between them for another day. She couldn't take having Weiss' tear-streaked face flashing in front of her eyes every two seconds, knowing that she had caused it. Blake took a breath and gripped the collar in her hands more firmly.

"Blake," Weiss sighed, reaching out her hand in a 'come-here' gesture. "It's alright."

Blake didn't move. "No it isn't," Blake stated firmly, the image of Weiss crying seared into her mind. An invisible scar Blake would never be rid of.

"You don't have to explain, I thought it through. You were right — I overreacted. I'm… I'm sorry. Now could you please come here?" Weiss said, casting needy eyes at Blake, beckoning once again.

Blake held the collar out in front of her and walked towards Weiss. Taking a deep breath, she took Weiss' hands in her own and held them onto the collar. "I had a whole script of how I was going to apologize to you for not trusting you, but I forgot it all." Blake confessed, preparing herself. She couldn't believe she was going to do this willingly.

Weiss inhaled sharply. "Blake, what are you doing?"

Blake then pulled the collar over, holding Weiss' hands, and by extension the collar, around her neck. Blake then looked at Weiss, gazing fondly at those sky-blue eyes. Then, she snapped the collar back on. It hissed and glowed a faint blue light — locking with only Weiss' aura as the key. Blake smiled and backed away, tilting her head and stretching her neck, feeling out the collar again. "That feels much better."

"What are you doing?" Weiss repeated sharply, blue eyes flashing in ire. Weiss reached out to grab the collar, trying to take it off again.

Blake pulled away, frowning at Weiss. "Hey!" she pouted.

Weiss looked incredulously at Blake. "You aren't my slave, I'm taking it off." Weiss said again, learning forward, only to have Blake dodge away. "Blake!" Weiss scolded.

"No. I don't want to." Blake teased, pulling herself onto the bed and pulling Weiss into a back-hug that trapped Weiss' arms. Blake sighed happily. "This is much better."

"How is this better?!" Weiss struggled but Blake was most definitely the stronger one of the two. "Blake please, take it off. Why would you ever want to wear that?"

Blake smiled warmly. "Because, I belong to you," Blake grinned, feeling Weiss freeze in surprise. "I exist to make you happy with everything I am. And you, you can't ever get rid of me as long as I'm wearing this collar," Blake declared.

Weiss turned herself around in Blake's arms so that she was facing the Faunus. "You dunce. You exist to make yourself happy. Not me," Weiss said as she lay her head gently on Blake's shoulder.

"You being happy makes me happy," Blake purred.

Weiss smiled in return. "You make me happy," Weiss confirmed, breathing in Blake's scent.

"And angry sometimes."

"Everyone makes me angry sometimes," Weiss confessed, laughing at herself. "But when I'm mad at everyone else, all I need to see is your face or hear your voice and suddenly, the world seems like a much better place."

"That's good," Blake sighed, nuzzling the top of Weiss' head.

"I still think I should take off your collar though," Weiss focused. "You never know what might happen to me. I don't ever want you to feel trapped or be trapped."

"It's okay, I trust you," Blake reassured.

Weiss paused. "I'm surrounded by people who hate Faunus Blake, it may rub off on me or something. Or maybe Cinder's evilness will somehow activate itself in me. Or maybe, I'll get amnesia and go crazy. I don't want you to be stuck with me if that happens."

Blake laughed. "Weiss, that's not going to happen. Half of those events are basically impossible."

"If you say so," Weiss bit her lips. "But if you ever want to take it off, just tell me. I won't go mental like I did this time."

"Okay," Blake promised, nuzzling Weiss' neck. "You're comfy," Blake sighed.

Weiss laughed. "How sexy," she teased, moving back. She reached a hand to Blake's collar, fingering the tag. Weiss' eyes darkened. "Honestly, I like seeing you wear the collar for some reason," Weiss admitted.

"I know," Blake smiled.

"You do?"

Blake nodded. "Every night before you go to sleep you always look at it. It's like you're making sure that it's still your emblem or something."

"I don't know," Weiss shifted, her hand intertwining itself with Blake's. "It just, makes me feel safer for some reason."

"Safer?"

"Yeah, like, it reassures me that you won't just leave. At least, not without telling me first."

Blake smiled sadly. "I would never leave you."

"You never know. Circumstances change, Blake. You may just decide you do want to join the White Fang." Weiss let out a resigned sigh. "And you can if you want to, I don't have the right to stop you."

"I'm helping the White Fang by staying here and protecting you already. Weiss, you don't need to worry."

"I know."

"I'm serious. I would never leave you. I promise. I swear." Blake took an oath silently.

"Blake," Weiss paused, her heart pounding.

"Yes, Weiss?"

"I think, maybe…" Weiss words came out in self-conscious and broken pieces. Her eyes were trained anywhere but on Blake's. Her cheeks was starting to flush and she had grown tense. "I might be, you know, I'm starting to love you, a tiny bit."

Blake's heart started pounding. God. This.

Blake would never leave her princess so long as she could still breathe.

Blake, in one swift motion, pushed the angel down onto the bed and kissed her like her life depended on it.


	27. Chapter 27: Enemy Inside, Part 2

**Hey~**

**So, a couple of you may have noticed that some of my chapters have mysteriously vanished. A large part of the writing process is in the review/revisions and thus, after much deliberation, I have decided to completely remake Neo's character. She's still an assassin... but now there are other dimensions to her character that make more sense and are more clear to me and help the story. Also, having her stay at Weiss' mansion wasn't doing any to help the plot and was really actually not helping my ideas come together. So, yes. Some scenes have disappeared xP I'm sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

><p>Yang couldn't breathe. She was starting to see stars. Despite facing imminent death, she was starting to gain respect for the pint-sized assassin. The midget was really strong. Yang had her hands grasped firmly around the assassin's wrist at her throat — and she couldn't pull them off. Thrashing, Yang tried calling for help. Of course, that never works when air can't get down your throat to begin with.<p>

Crap. Yang was going to die at the hands of this shortie. Being beaten down by someone who was two-thirds her height was not doing wonders for Yang's pride.

Footsteps. Slightly muffled. Yang latched on to that thought and continued fighting for her life. She just needed to shout loudly enough - attract attention.

"Hel —" Yang gasped, using all of her effort to lessen the pressure around her neck.

She was cut off by lips pressing into hers, forcefully, invasively.

After the initial confusion and shock passed, the first thought Yang had was that the assassin tasted surprisingly sweet. It reminded Yang of ice cream.

The second thought was that the assassin had ridiculously soft lips.

Then the third thought: Yang wasn't a bottom.

That was when Yang heard the door creak open and snapped back to attention. Screaming, yelling. Right. She needed to do that. But her shouts were literally swallowed by the assassin, who had moved her hands to pin down Yang's wrists to the ground and kept her mouth firmly on Yang's. Yang tried to at least turn her head so that she could convey with her eyes that she was not in anyway a willing participant but the door closed quickly, too quickly. All that was left then was the sound of footsteps scurrying away.

The assassin kept her lips on Yang until the very last moment, Yang fighting the pipsqueak the entire time. When she pulled away, still pinning Yang's hands down and weighted on Yang, she was smirking.

Yang gasped, glaring at the deceptively strong girl. The girl who Yang had tried to help. The girl who was simpering and cocky. Yang's blood was boiling.

"Get off me," Yang glared, starting to thrash. The gears in her mind started turning. She needed to activate her semblance somehow. Only then would she be strong enough to kick the midget off of her. Concentrating, she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes turned red. "I said, get off me!" Yang shouted throwing the assassin off of her and into the air.

The assassin wasn't so easily defeated, however. Easily, she twirled herself around in the air, righting herself to land perfectly standing on the other side of the room. Then, she smirked and bowed.

Yang heaved herself upright, and launched a round from her gauntlets at the assassin.

It connected with the assassin's body.

And shattered the illusion.

Leaving nothing but an empty room.

Yang blinked. She hadn't imagined all that had she? Reaching her hand to her neck and feeling the bruises, she felt an odd sense of relief at the sensation of pain — that meant that it had been real. Yang wasn't going crazy.

Damn it. Yang realized belatedly. That meant that Yang had let the assassin get away!

Yang disarmed her gauntlets. Her expression deadly serious.

Next time, Yang promised.

* * *

><p>Next time turned out to be sooner than Yang expected.<p>

There she was, tossing and turning in her bed, trying to fall asleep but failing miserably. I mean, it would have been hard enough to fall asleep after having been almost strangled to death the same day, but it was even more difficult to fall asleep when there were… noises… coming from Weiss-y and Blake-y's room.

This was not a good day.

Just don't think about it. Think about other things.

The first thought to come to Yang's mind was the assassin's infuriating smirk. It was like a menacing threat, a ridiculing laugh and a condescending smile all at once. How was that even possible? Gah. This wasn't working. Yang tried to once again clear her mind.

But, now that Yang was thinking about it, the assassin had sad eyes — her smirk never seemed to reach the rest of her expression. The cockiness ended at her lips. The rest of her face was blank, robotic, listless even. Except for the eyes. Very mesmerizing eyes. Yang could have swore they changed colours from…

What colours were they?

Glass shattered. Or at least, the sound of glass shattering bounced off the walls in her room. Then, the sound of feet landing on the ground and stumbling around a little. It was a very distinct sound that Yang was starting to commit to memory. But still, a grain of doubt lingered in Yang's mind.

It couldn't be her right?

Yang couldn't see. She was lying on her bed facing the wall with her back to the rest of her room. Yang armed her gauntlets before making a move to turn around on her bed, having learned her lesson of underestimating her opponents already this morning. If it was the assassin, Yang would defeat her this time around.

Yang leapt up from her bed, battle position ready.

The assassin stood in the centre of the room cradling her arm. The bandages that Yang had applied that same afternoon were tattered and worn — some of them peeling off. The assassin hadn't changed her clothing either — they were still the same rags and tags. What had changed was the smirk on the assassin's face — it wasn't there. In its place, the assassin wore a tight grimace. Yang focused on the eyes this time around. Yang had been right — they did change colour. Blink. Double pink. Blink. Grey and Pink. Blink. Double grey. They were mesmerizing.

And pleading. Watering over.

The lips that had been so confident that morning quivered, opening slightly then closing again. The eyelids to the ever changing irises closed.

Yang didn't wait for the assassin to ask. "Come here, sit on the bed."

Yang was a Healer after all.

All at once, the tension seemed to drain out of the assassin, replaced with relief. She stepped over gingerly, one excruciating step at a time, towards the bed. Yang had grabbed her tool kit and flicked on the lights as well as sanitized her hands and put on gloves before the assassin had arrived to the bed. Sighing, Yang set her items to the floor and strides over to the tiny girl, lifting her in an easy motion and setting her onto the bed. The assassin had a protest that died quickly on her lips at the feel of a comforter underneath her.

"You have a fever," Yang frowned, placing a hand on her patient's forehead just to confirm. That wasn't good. Gently, Yang lifted the assassin's injured arm. She knew it. Bullet wound — with the bullet still lodged in the flesh. It was getting infected. The skin around the area blackened and rotting which probably induced the fever.

Yang rifled through her bag, taking out a bottle of pills. She unscrewed the cap and took out two of the white capsules. She held them at her patient's lips who were firmly shut in a thin line. "It's just to bring down the fever and make you fall asleep. You need to trust me," was all Yang could say. The rest was up to her patient to decide.

Worse came to worse, Yang would try to take out the bullet with the assassin still awake.

The assassin winced and rolled her head around, squeezing her eyes shut. Finally, she opened them, both eyes pink, and looked straight into Yang, holding the gaze for a moment. Then, she opened her lips, letting Yang press the capsules onto her tongue.

"Good girl," Yang praised, running her hand through her patient's hair. "Sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning."

The assassin forced her eyes to stay open as long as she could, staring straight into Yang's lilac ones the entire time. Before drifting off, the assassin mouthed a phrase with her lips.

Yang smiled.

"You're welcome."


	28. Chapter 28: The Morning After

Weiss traced circles around Blake's nape through her hair with a lazy finger. Every part of Blake's skin was so scarred. There were criss-crosses all around her back and stomach and long silvery-white stripe marks along her thighs. They were healed well enough, Weiss supposed. Any visible marks Blake's old masters had made were in places that were hidden by clothing and even then, Blake's skin was so fair that the scars just seemed like a trick of the light. Like, shimmers on the edges of the ocean. Or like, the edges of a polished and cut diamond.

_You don't have to force yourself, _Weiss had found it in herself to say, holding Blake as close as she could that last night when Blake's kisses turned heavier, more serious.

_I'm not._ Blake had said, diving back down. _I know I'm safe with you._

_Blake, you're shaking. _Weiss had pushed Blake gently away from her.

_I'm just nervous. I don't know— I've never… _Blake blushed, and turned her head away.

Weiss smiled to at the memory. Blake had been a very fast learner. Weiss brushed a strand of hair away from Blake's sleeping face, which caused Blake's nose to scrunch and her ears to flicker adorably. God, she was so beautiful. How did Weiss get so lucky?

Weiss' eyes involuntarily flickered to the clock. She needed to be out of bed a whole hour ago and yet, Weiss couldn't bring herself to leave. She would stare at Blake all day if she could. Weiss mentally ran through the list of things she needed to get done and decided that she could afford another twenty minutes in bed with Blake if she passed certain duties to Neptune… or even Yang if her sister was willing. It's not like Yang didn't know how to run affairs. Just that Yang didn't have to or want to.

Yes. Twenty more minutes sounded good. Then she would return to the real world.

Blake yawned — well, it was more of an cute little mew than a yawn. Weiss bit her lips to keep from smiling to widely in amusement. This was the Blake that only Weiss got to see, and Weiss would treasure her forever. Weiss leaned in slowly and pressed her lips gently on Blake's. Blake's lips were the sweetest things that Weiss had ever tasted.

Blake stirred, her eyelids fluttering open. She blinked a couple of times and then a instinctive smile appeared on her face. "Morning," Blake smiled, stretching languidly.

"Good morning," Weiss greeted, beaming. She snuggled in closer to Blake, pressing her body into Blake's, wrapping her arms around Blake's neck and tangling her legs between Blake's. "You're such a sleepy-head."

Blake pouted. "Says the person who is in bed with me."

Weiss just smiled. "I love you," she said. The words came naturally now. Like, they were the words she was meant to say.

Blake smiled back, giving Weiss a sensual kiss. When she pulled away, her eyes were closed and she licked her lips, savouring the taste. When she opened them, her gaze was trained on the necklace around Weiss' neck. "You're still wearing it," Blake noted her emblem that was carved onto the tag.

"Of course I am." Weiss said indignantly, rolling her eyes.

"You can't take it off without my permission okay?" Blake teased, nuzzling Weiss' neck.

Weiss kissed Blake. "I won't. You wear my collar, I wear yours," Weiss spoke seriously, taking an oath. "Though my collar is considerably more fashionable," Weiss continued, her expression growing worried. "Are you sure you don't want to take it off? I really won't be mad. Honestly."

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Blake?"

"You think too much."

Weiss sighed but gazed at Blake fondly. "Okay, okay. I get it. I won't ask again."

"Don't you have work today? You're normally up by six."

"You are more important. Besides, I was thinking I could ask Yang to do some of my paperwork for me. She's back and everything and has the training for it." Weiss explained, closing her eyes. "So, I think I'll just stay here a bit longer."

Blake nodded, but paused. She felt as though she had forgotten something rather important— oh god. "Weiss!" Blake said sharply, getting up.

"What?" Weiss shot back, frowning, but following in Blake's movements.

"Yang. She. The assassin. I forgot about her! We need to go help." Blake said, scrambling into her clothes.

Weiss groaned. "Blake, come on. Can't this wait?" Weiss complained, reluctant to leave her bed but still throwing up the covers and gathering some clothes.

"I can't believe I forgot. I hope Yang's okay. You don't think she'd actually be tricked by that assassin girl right? Yang isn't that stupid. And she's good at fighting, she can hold her own?" Blake rattled, hopping into her socks.

Weiss approached Blake calmly, growing apprehensive from Blake's worried attitude. This was serious. "Okay, explain from the beginning."

* * *

><p>Yang was startled awake by the abrupt bang of her door slamming open. Groaning, she squeezed her eyes shut even harder.<p>

Blake padded over to Yang's side swiftly, leaving Weiss' side. "Are you okay? Where is she?" Blake asked with concern, laying her hands gently on Yang's shoulders. Yang was slumped on the ground beside her bed sleeping in what was obviously an uncomfortable position. "Yang? Did she hurt you?"

"Did who hurt me?" Yang slurred, still half asleep and turning into Blake's embrace. Blake was soft.

"The assassin!"

The assassin… The assassin! Yang's eyes flew open and she jumped up, nearly knocking Blake down in the process. Yang needed to take her temperatures again and re-bandage the wound. She turned to her patient… who… wasn't there.

What?

Yang reached out instinctively to feel the sheets on her bed — as though maybe the little midget was just invisible or something and Yang couldn't see her. But no, nothing but air. The bed was meticulously made as well — not a single wrinkle in the covers to show that anyone had slept in it. And all the bloody bandages and medical supplies that Yang had used last night and had left littered on the floor were suspiciously absent. The smelled of copper and bitter tang that had filled the air was also somehow absent. The assassin must have cleaned up before she left — and Yang had somehow slept through all of that! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Yang's heart started pounding. Where could she have gone? When did she leave? Why did she leave when she was hurt that badly?! "Gah!" Yang exclaimed in frustration.

"Yang," Weiss stepped forward, putting a reassuring hand on Yang's arm — her skin was cold to touch. Weiss turned Yang around and her gaze found the bruises on Yang's neck immediately — Weiss expression thinned, her lips setting into a firm line. "I'll find her Yang, don't worry."

Yang's eyes lit up. "You will? How? Haven't you been searching for her for a while already?" She dimly noted that Weiss probably thought the assassin had tried to kill Yang… which was… true, but not the whole story. She opened her mouth to correct Weiss' assumption but Weiss spoke up before she could.

"Her code-name is Neopolitan," Weiss started rattling off. "No one knows her real name — not even herself apparently since she was orphaned when she was young. Renowned for getting in and out of places that were impossible to get in or out of — I guess we can attribute that to her teleportation semblance now. And apparently, the rumour mill also said that she was picky about her assignments — that she's temperamental and pricy."

Yang's eyes widened. Neopolitan, Yang rolled the name around in her mind. It wasn't what she expected — it was too flashy. "How do you know all that?" Yang asked, directing her thoughts to the matter at hand.

Weiss shifted her weight. "Because, Roman Torchwick is her current handler — or so says the report on my desk that I had Ren collect for me when I had all the council members investigated for blackmail material."

"Torchwick?" Yang frowned. "I thought he ran a clean business — complete transparency and fair pay and stuff…?"

"Apparently not," Blake bristled, folding her arms.

"I'm so stupid," Weiss said under her breath. "The multi-coloured eyes should have tipped me off. But no. I thought it was a Faunus. I was searching for a Faunus this whole time!" Weiss cursed, starting to pace. "Do you know what this means?"

Yang jumped. "Um… no?"

"It means that Roman freaking Torchwick put out a hit on my head!" Weiss shouted, clenching her fists. "Seriously. You can't trust anyone these days! I knew they were power hungry, but that one of them would actually try to kill me?!" Weiss eyes darkened. "I'm going to ruin him."

"Hahaha…" Yang laughed nervously. "Okay, um. Weiss? Maybe you should calm down a little. Think about the children."

"I will not calm down. You know, at this point, I feel like I can trust the White Fang more than my own council members. At least Velvet's never tried to kill me. Jesus christ." Weiss continued rambling in fury.

Yang noticed Blake flinch at the use of Velvet's name. Blake turned meaningful eyes towards Yang, soft and caring. "Velvet's in the White Fang?"

Weiss stopped pacing. "Oh right, yeah. There's that. I thought she went to see you yesterday? She said she was going to."

Yang flashed back to the door in her room opening as Neo had forcibly kissed her to shut her up. Crap. Crap. Crap. Out of all the people to walk in on them, it had to be Velvet. Yang forced down the ugly feeling in her stomach, trying to untie all the knots that had wound themselves up. Crap. Why did it hurt just as much as it did that first day? She shouldn't care this much about someone who was in love with someone else. Yang turned around and slammed a fist into the nearest wall.

But first loves are sacred. Do you ever really let them go?

Not that Yang had been in love with Velvet, Yang held on to that thought as a tear slid down her face.

"Damn it!" Yang shouted, ramming her fists into the wall again, and again and again. As though she could beat the emotions out of her body — one bloody fist at a time. "God damn it!"

"Yang?" Weiss shrieked. "Hey? What's wrong?" Weiss came up behind her older sister, putting an awkward hand on her shoulder.

Yang inhaled sharply, her anger dissipating as fast as the stinging from the scrapped skin on her knuckles became more pronounced. "Nothing," Yang responded gruffly. "Just felt like randomly hitting something."

Weiss cocked her head, fixing intelligent blue eyes onto Yang. The message they sent was clear: Yang was spouting complete crap. Weiss sighed, "I really need to buy you a punching bag or something," she muttered. "Go on, sit down, I'll fix you up."

"I can fix myself up thank you." Yang retorted, turning around to open a cabinet drawer and taking out a roll of bandages.

Yes, that suited her much better than Neopolatin. Neo. Simple and short — just like that midget.

Yang smiled unknowingly.

"Yang, I can do it for you." Weiss asserted and hand on her hips.

"I can do it myself."

"I need to ask you for a favour anyways, so let me do this." Weiss admitted finally.

Yang scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "And the truth comes out. Yes dearest sister, what can I do for the princess?" Yang said, sitting herself on the bed and starting to bandage her own hands.

Weiss frowned, but continued nonetheless. "I need you to take over some meetings for me for a while, if possible."

"Not happening."

Weiss tapped her foot. "Please," she said finally, painfully. Weiss really didn't like asking for favours.

"Weiss, even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't. The whole of Vale would catch fire and burn down if I took your place." Yang said, sighing. "You've been handling everything fine so far anyways."

Blake fidgeted, stiffening. Somehow she knew this wasn't going to go down well.

Weiss was piqued, she threw up her hands. "Right, I should have expected this." Weiss said unpleasantly, turning around.

"Expected what?" Yang said, her eyes narrowing.

"That you would make excuses to get out of doing work." Weiss smirked. "Seriously, is it that hard to give up a week or so of constant partying to do something meaningful for once?"

Yang's eyebrows shot up and her eyes flashed red for a moment. "Excuse me? You're the one who's trying to dump their work on someone else! This is what you've always wanted to do! What you're good at! You're the heir! I don't have to do anything!"

Weiss expression turned cold. "I'm the heir?" Weiss jaw dropped incredulously. "Oh my god, I dare you to just try and say that again."

"You guys," Blake piped up. "Maybe if we could—"

"You are!" Yang exclaimed furiously! "Seriously! What is your problem?! You are the freaking heir! This is your job! So freaking do it!"

"I can't believe you," Weiss said, her voice never raising. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you!" Weiss repeated, each time more incredulous than the next. "I'm the heir? This is what I've always wanted to be? Is that what you think?"

Yang was too angry to notice Weiss' expression. "What else am I supposed to think?! You're the one who's been leading all the meetings! Dad said that he wanted to make you heir! You worked so hard to outperform me in all of our tests! What more could you want?!"

At that, Weiss stormed out of the room.

Yang turned to Blake, who was watching her with a regretful expression.

"What? Blake," Yang exclaimed. "Seriously, what's wrong with her?"

Weiss stormed back into the room before Blake could say anything. The ice princess threw an object hard towards Yang.

It hit Yang in the shoulder, hard.

"Hey! What the hell?" Yang grimaced, glaring at Weiss.

"Read it," Weiss commanded, eyes flashing.

Something in Weiss' tone made Yang comply. Slowly, she reached out to grab the scroll that Weiss had thrown at her. Tentatively, she unravelled it. Yang breathed. "Wait… is this?"

"Yeah you moron," Weiss snarked. "Dad never made me the heir."

"This can't be… I remember—"

"You. Are. The. Freaking. Heir."


	29. Chapter 29: Of Fire and Ice, Part 1

_Mommy, where are we going? _Weiss was being pulled along briskly by the hand down a busy road. She was trying her best to keep up though it was difficult with legs as short as hers. Every once and so often she stumbled and nearly fell, causing her mother to turn around a give her an annoyed glance. She stared wide eyed at the back of her mother's head. She wanted answers. She missed home.

_Just walk now, Weiss. You'll find out eventually. _Her mother gave that half-hearted reply in attempt to please the white-haired child.

_I want to know now. _Weiss pouted, the edges of her eyes rounded.

_Weiss. We talked about this. Be good. _

Weiss wanted to cry. She had been walking for too long in these new uncomfortable shoes. And mommy had also made her wear a new itchy dress instead of the furry jacket she liked. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail so tight that it made the skin on her head ache. Not to mention, she hadn't had breakfast yet. She was hungry.

But she couldn't cry. No. Mommy told her that crying was bad. Only bad girls cried — it meant they were selfish and wanted attention. Good girls dealt with their troubles by themselves without bothering anyone else.

But Weiss really wanted to cry.

Steeling herself, Weiss started humming… quietly. She didn't want to bother mommy.

_Weiss, if you have energy to sing, walk faster. _Her mother scolded sharply, pulling harshly on Weiss' arm in order to speed up her gait.

Weiss didn't say another word for the rest of the journey.

And she only let herself cry a little.

* * *

><p><em>You're my new sister right?<em>

Weiss sat huddled in the corner of an empty living room, her knees pulled against her chest and her head down. She was singing to herself in her head, rocking back and forth to the melody — she wouldn't bother anyone like that, right?

_Why haven't you turned on the lights?_

The second time did the charm. Weiss looked up to find herself staring at lilac eyes on a face that was surrounded by seemingly glowing golden hair. Weiss found herself staring. She had always wanted hair like that — in a cool uncontrolled sort of manner. It seemed like it would be comfortable and fun. Not like the stiff and ridged ponytail she had on.

_Are we playing hide and seek? _The blonde whispered conspiratorially with an amused grin spreading through her face. She quickly ducked down so she was sitting on the floor in front of Weiss. _This isn't a very good hiding spot though. You know people can still see you even if you close your eyes right?_

Weiss frowned. Of course she knew that. Weiss wasn't stupid. Just because you can't see yourself, doesn't mean other people can't as well. Only dunces wouldn't know that. Weiss opened her mouth to say so. _Of course I know that!_

_Shhhhhh. _The blonde hushed her immediately, putting her finger on Weiss' lips, huddling closer to her. _We're playing hide and seek remember?_

Weiss blinked, pulling back and away from the blonde's finger. _Who are we hiding from? _She asked in a considerably lower voice.

_I don't know! _The blonde whispered back, grinning. _Choose someone. One of the grownups maybe. They'll make us do work if they find us._

Weiss cringed, shrinking away. _I don't like doing work._

The blonde nodded eagerly, in earnest agreement. _Me neither. _A pause. _I'm Yang. _The blond informed. _What's your name?_

_Weiss, _the smaller girl replied.

_When's your birthday? _Yang continued, using her feet to pull her butt along the floor, repositioning herself next to Weiss with her back against the wall.

_I'm five and three quarters years old. _Weiss informed, buffing up proudly. _I'll be six soon. _

Yang smiled. _That makes me the older sister — because I'm already six. _Yang casually linked her arm around Weiss'. _That means you have to follow me around everywhere and listen to me, okay? And I'll take care of you and protect you and stuff. _

_You're just a kid. You can't protect me! _Weiss huffed, but didn't unless her arm from Yang's. In fact, she snuggled closer — the blonde girl was warm.

_Weiss-y, _Yang shook her head playfully. _My daddy's one of the rule-makers of this place. And he's going to teach me everything he knows so that when he's tired, I can take his place! _Yang informed. _And when I do, I'll get to make rules and stuff that people will have to listen to. So I can totally protect you. You better stay on my good side._

_Really? _Weiss stared.

_Yeah. You just trust me. Your big sis Yang's got everything covered. _Yang patted her chest proudly, smiling happily at Weiss. _How about you, what are you going to do when you grow up?_

Weiss shrugged. _I don't know._

_Yeah you do. You can be anything you want! _Yang prodded, eyes lighting up in curiosity. _You can tell me. I won't make fun of you._

Weiss tapped herself lightly on her arm, thinking. Finally, she took a breath. _I think, maybe, I want to sing for people?_

Yang's eyes grew two sizes larger. _Really? Can you sing for me? Sing something now!_

Weiss blushed. _I'm not very good. Mommy says I shouldn't bother people with my singing._

_Weiss-y, _Yang dragged out the name in a singsong tone. _Sing for me. Just one song? Please._

_Okay, okay. _Weiss gave Yang a look. _But you can't laugh, okay? If you laugh I'm going to stop. _

_Promise, _Yang held her hand up, solemnly swearing.

Weiss took a breath and started singing.

It was as though the world stilled for the measly yet wondrous thirty seconds Weiss sang for Yang. Her voice seemed to pierce through the very fabric of the air — clear, precise. It was as though the voice came from within, resonating with the natural music of the universe.

Yang was so awed she didn't realize it was over until Weiss squeezed Yang's arm lightly.

_So…? _Weiss asked, holding her breath.

Yang took Weiss' hand in her own. _One day, when I'm the rule maker of this town, I'm going to make you the official song-singer of the city! Okay? You'll be famous Weiss-y! You're so good!_

A shy smile graced Weiss' lips. _Really?_

Yang nodded energetically. _Yeah! No matter what, I'm going to make sure you become a singer, okay?_

_Really? _Weiss repeated, the smiled spreading further.

Yang crossed her fingers. _Yup! I'm your big sister after all._

Weiss never forgot that conversation.


	30. Chapter 30: Of Fire and Ice, Part 2

_Weiss, come on out. You won't make friends unless you actually talk to people. _Yang reasoned with the girl hiding in the school bathroom stall. It seems her plan of just pushing Weiss into a crowd of - very nice - people, backfired epically. Yang had introduced her sister to her friends, then gestured for Weiss to say 'Hi' or something simple. But the silver-haired girl had trembled as her eyes darted frantically to all other kids staring at her, had opened her mouth to squeak, and then ran away.

Yang had hung around with her friends for a couple more minutes. She figured that Weiss would come out when she got bored or when she was ready. But when recess was almost over and Weiss still hadn't reappeared, Yang had gotten worried and went to look for that troublesome little sister of hers

_I don't need friends. I have you. _Weiss shot back through the door.

_Friends are great. And they are really nice. I think you'd really like them. _Yang tried again. Weiss was way too shy for her own good.

A pause. _What if they don't like me?_

_Of course they'll like you! Why wouldn't they? And if they don't, I'll knock some sense into them. Plus, you're my sister. If they like me, they'll like you._

_I'm not good at making friends._

_You'll get better but you have to start somewhere. _Yang sighed. _Weiss, just come out, please?_

After a moment, the bathroom stall door creeped open. Blue eyes peered through the cracks, blinking sternly at Yang. _Promise they'll like me?_

_Promise. _Yang responded easily, pulling the bathroom stall door open on her side.

A slumped Weiss walked out tentatively, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress whilst using the cuffs of her sleeves to wipe at her eyes. _Great, now I'm a mess. _Weiss pouted. _And my ponytail is messed up._

_I'll tie it for you, turn around. _Yang offered, turning the younger girl around and pulling the hair tie out before Weiss could reply. Yang combed Weiss hair with her fingers.

Weiss smiled despite herself. _That feels good._

_Of course it does. _Yang shot back, brushing her own hair behind her shoulders in a flourish. _Who do you think is doing your hair, missy? _Yang finished up the ponytail.

Weiss grinned, trotting over to the mirrors to inspect Yang's work. Then she frowned in disappointment. _Yang! It's lop-sided!_

_It is? _Yang cocked her head, looking at the ponytail that was slightly off-centre…. well, really off-centre. _It looks better this way. _Yang concluded. _Definitely cooler than what you had before._

Weiss frowned. _You're just saying that so you don't have to tie it again._

_No I'm not! _Yang smiled indignantly. _Trust me, this can be your thing. No one else has a off-centre ponytail. It'll make you special. And you totally rock the look._

Weiss expression faltered slightly. _Really?_

_Yup._

Weiss blinked. _Okay. _Weiss turned back to the mirror, straightening out the last deviant strands. _I'll wear it like this from now on then._

_Awesome. _Yang nodded. _Now come on, we're probably late already._

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the bell ring.

* * *

><p>Weiss frowned at the cards she held in her hands, trying to make sense of all the different minions, traps, spells and whatever other sorcery the game allowed. There were colour-schemed figures scattered over a Remnant map… the blue ones were hers…? She wasn't actually that sure but her cards were blue so she figured that was a well enough assumption. But then, why did everyone else keep taking away her blue pieces? Were they allowed to do that? Peeking over the tip of her cards she watched Pyrrha, who wore a calm expression.<p>

_I end my turn. _Pyrrha declared finally.

_You really aren't going to attack? _Yang raised an eyebrow, sitting on Weiss' right, her head on her elbow and her cards gripped casually in the other hand. _Come on. The city of Vacuo could be yours for the taking, _Yang taunted playfully.

Pyrrha shook her head. _The best offence is a good defence. _She cited sagely. _Mistral stands down. _

Yang nodded. _Ruby, your turn then!_

Weiss followed Yang's gaze to the red-haired ball of energy on her left. Ruby was two-whole years younger than Weiss, and yet, Ruby was in the same grade as the silver-haired girl. Apparently she was some sort of weapons prodigy or something that all the professors wanted to teach as soon as they possibly could. Ruby was 'destined for great things' apparently.

The supposed prodigy smirked and stood up dramatically, _Yang of Vacuo, prepare your kingdom for battle! _She proclaimed, slamming down a card on the table. _I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet! _Ruby dragged the last word on like a battle cry.

_Trap card! _Yang shot back, also standing up and slamming the overturned card onto the table. _Giant Nevermore!_

Ruby raised her eyebrows, _Ohhhh. If you don't get your roll, Vacuo is basically conquered._

_That's just a chance I'm willing to take. _Yang shot back, grinning widely and taking the dice in her hand, shaking.

_Yang, _Weiss interrupted, tugging on her sister's sleeve. _I don't understand what's happening. _

Yang paused in her schematics to take the trap card she had used and hand it to Weiss, pointing to the description underneath the art. _Trap cards are activated when you are attacked and have special effects. This one is a sort of lucky draw one. If I roll high, then Ruby's forces are destroyed and she has nothing to defend her nation against next turn. But if I roll low, then not only do Ruby's forces do damage on me, but my own card will too. _Yang smiled. _Make sense sorta?_

_I guess… _Weiss frowned. _Why is that a good card though if it attacks you?_

Pyrrha piped in. _Because it gives her a chance to fight back instead of Ruby just attacking without any resistance._

_Yup, _Ruby also chimed in. _And a fighting chance is better than no chance. _The younger girl nodded enthusiastically.

_Righty. _Yang grinned. _Now let's roll. _Yang exclaimed, throwing her dice on the table in an overly flourished motion. The die spun and rolled for what seemed like an impossibly long amount of time, then settled on the table. Yang fist-pumped while Ruby simultaneously groaned. _Aw yeah! _Yang shouted. _Atlas is mine!_

_You got lucky! _Ruby shot back in righteous anger.

_Takes skill to know I had to set that trap card down at just the right time. _Yang replied smugly.

All the while Weiss rubbed her forehead, not understanding. _Yang… _Weiss called again, but the words were lost in midst of Yang's victory dance.

_Your turn Weiss, _Pyrrha gently reminded.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her cards, as though maybe, if she concentrated, some invisible inscription would appear. _Um... I don't..._

Yang leaned, over and maneuvered Weiss' hand so that Yang could see. _Just play this one, and then this one. _She instructed, taking the cards out of Weiss' fingers and laying them on the table. _Take advantage of your field card. Then that means that Ruby's dead, _Ruby let out another groan,_ and you get all her troops and you can also choose to attack me and take my troops._

_Really? _Weiss beamed. _Yeah, I'll do that then. Does that mean I win?_

_Nope, _Yang teased, slapping down a card of her own. _Trap card. Vale and Atlas are mine!_

Weiss' expression dropped, turning a betrayed look over to Yang. _But-_

Yang just laughed, smiling and reaching over to ruffle Weiss' hair - messing over her perfectly off-centre ponytail. _Don't worry, you'll get better. Just practice._


	31. Chapter 31: Of Fire and Ice, Part 3

_Still practicing, Weiss? _Pyrrha had taken the time to leave Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren in their games and antics to seek out the reserved little princess. Pyrrha found Weiss at her desk, her next week's worth of homework completed and set aside in a neat pile on the side, and the board game pieces and cards in front of her. Pyrrha took a seat on Weiss' bed. _You know that being good at that game doesn't give you bonus marks and stuff, right? _

Weiss turned away from her cards for a moment. _I know that. _She said testily. _But Yang likes playing it and I want to be able to keep up with her. Plus, father seems to think it's a good determinant for strategizing and many scholars have advocated for its inclusion into the curriculum under the basis that its a good measure of base talent._

_Yeah, but none of that should matter to you. You aren't going to take over your father's place anyways. Yang is. _Pyrrha reasoned, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Weiss fiddled with her thumb before spinning to face her back to Pyrrha. _Yang helps me out a lot with everything. I just figured I'd keep up so if she needs help whenever or something, I'll be able to give it. _

Pyrrha smiled. _You're a good sister Weiss. _

_Whatever. _Weiss responded cooly, though Pyrrha could sense the smile she was hiding. _It's sort of unfair really. Yang and Ruby don't study at all and have an above ninety average. Any studying they do is crammed in the twelve hours before the exam. I, on the other hand, study everyday, do the pre-readings, practice and I just barely make ninety. _Weiss huffed in frustration.

_Yeah. People like that are rather annoying. _Pyrrha agreed — her style matching Weiss' more so than Yang's and Ruby's.

Weiss shot Pyrrha a look. _You're one to talk. Aren't you getting a hundred percent in every class? Not to mention you're athletic. And ridiculously beautiful. How the heck are you so… perfect?_

Pyrrha looked uncomfortable. _I'm not that great really. _Then, she deflected,_ I could tutor you if you want_, crossing her legs.

_Really? _Weiss said.

_Yeah. Not that I think you'd need much help. I just find that explaining things to other people actually helps me understand more. We could do our homework together too while we're at it. _Pyrrha reasoned.

Weiss let the edge of her lips curve up into a smile. _Sounds like a plan._

_In exchange… _Pyrrha continued.

At that Weiss frowned, _There were conditions?_

_It's nothing bad really. _Pyrrha added hastily, holding out her hands in an appeasing motion. _I just want you to tell me something. _

Weiss blinked, crossing her arms. _Tell you what?_

_Well, you know Jaune?_

_Yes?_ Weiss prompted when Pyrrha didn't continue.

_He's planning to ask you out. _

_Okay?_

_So you know, I just, if you… you know. _Pyrrha stammered.

After studying Pyrrha for a moment, Weiss relaxed, having a pretty good idea of what was going on. _It's fine. I'll reject him — like I was planning to anyways._

Pyrrha beamed at Weiss, then quickly smothered her happiness. _No, I mean, I'm not asking that you reject him if you don't want to. I just wanted to know—_

_Trust me, he's not my type. _Weiss cut Pyrrha off.

_Oh. Okay. Great then. _Pyrrha smiled.

_So we have a deal? _Weiss confirmed.

_Absolutely. _

* * *

><p><em>Yang, <em>Lord Schnee spoke in an authoritative yet endearing tone in between mouthfuls of his dinner. He sat regally at the end of the table. His poise grand yet his features soft. _Would you care to accompany me to my meeting tomorrow? _

Yang piped up in her seat, her eyes brightening up immediately. _Really Dad? _She set down her fork in her clatter of excitement. She turned to Weiss, beaming. Weiss nodded back, proud of her sister.

_Of course, _Lord Schnee huffed. _You've been doing extraordinarily in school. You deserve it. I think it's time some of the councilmen get acquainted with my future successor. _Lord Schnee winked at Yang, _Right?_

_Yes, of course! _Yang agreed immediately, her smile stretching off her cheeks.

_Perhaps, _Cinder spoke up, wiping her lips with a serviette. Her words rolled off her tongue and into the air in a sensual manner. _Weiss could also join you? After all, she was also awarded the Chancellor's Scholar Award, along with Yang, _Cinder gestured at the older sibling, _Ruby and Pyrrha Nikos. She also deserves a day with her father at work, don't you believe?_

_Mother, _Weiss began to refute the offer.

_Oh yeah! _Yang exclaimed, cutting Weiss off. _Weiss-y, you should come too. It'll be fun and stuff. See where I'll be working in the future. _Yang was still brimming with pride.

Lord Schnee leaned back in his chair. _I don't see why not. Weiss, if you so wish you may come as well. _

_Well, _Weiss began but then she caught sight of Yang's eager expression. _Why not? _Weiss shrugged. _You should experience everything at least once._

Once became twice. Twice became thrice.

And so forth.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I mean, I did, but I didn't. I didn't think you'd be awake yet. And there was—<em>

_Velvet, _Weiss cut the stammering Faunus off. _It's alright. _Weiss waved the Faunus in. Weiss wasn't doing anything particularly important — she was just reviewing the statements for the meeting, just as Father had instructed them to. _You don't have to apologize. _Weiss reassured. Since they had saved Velvet the day before, and the Faunus had promptly fallen asleep after washing up, they hadn't had much of a chance to get acquainted. Weiss hoped they could get past the Faunus' constant state of nervousness and fear sooner rather than later — stammering really grated on her nerves.

_I brought you breakfast. _Velvet said smoothly, holding the tray up and easing into the room. _I brought some for Yang as well but she's sound asleep so I just left it by her bed. _

_Yeah, that oaf won't wake up unless the house is burning down. _Weiss rolled her eyes fondly. Weiss stood up, walking over to Velvet and taking the tray from her. _You didn't have to. We have a cook for this._

Velvet reddened. _I know. I got the food from the cook. I just— my old Master had me bring breakfast in bed for him everyday. So I woke up and started doing it before I realized and then I just figured I might as well just bring it and—_

_Okay, _Weiss said. _Thank you, I appreciate it. _Weiss set the tray on her desk, ripping off a piece of bread and putting it in her mouth. _Would you care to join me for breakfast?_

_Oh no, I couldn't. _Velvet shook her head.

_Have you eaten? _Weiss switched tactics.

_I have not. _

Weiss pulled a chair over to join hers. _Then I insist. I don't eat much anyways — this is definitely too much for me._

After a bit more convincing, Velvet sat down and ate with Weiss.

They talked for a bit.

And every morning after that.

* * *

><p>Weiss hated politics.<p>

But there she was, plastering a smile on her face listening to this old guy spout nonsense about their current justice system — which was so incredibly flawed by the way! Mother had forced her to attend this business gala. Yang was really the only one of the two siblings who wanted to go. But alas, one way or another Weiss had ended up stuffed into a shiny dress, propped on heels, and marched into the dining hall. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her father, and cast a look at him.

Father never disappointed. He swiftly made his way to stand beside Weiss.

_Lord Winchester, I see you've met my beautiful daughter. _Lord Schnee beamed down proudly at Weiss, holding Weiss gently by the waist. Lord Schnee chuckled, _One of them at least. _

Lord Winchester smiled. _She is extremely beautiful — and intelligent too. My Cardin has been taken with her ever since their first meeting. _Lord Winchester turned to Weiss. _Are you sure you won't reconsider his proposal._

It took everything in Weiss not to gag at that statement. _I politely decline. I'm sure Lord Cardin will find someone better suited for him in the near future. _Weiss smiled thinly. _There must be a number of girls who are fighting for his attention._

_Ah, flattery. _Lord Winchester grinned. _This one will be a good politician. Are you sure she wouldn't be a better choice than the other?_

Weiss' fake smile fell off her lips. She gaped incredulously at the self-proclaimed Lord. Weiss knew what the Lord was talking about of course — Yang wasn't very good at subtly, or white lies. Not that being honest to a fault was a bad thing… it was just, generally, not helpful during political maneuvering. Weiss made fun of Yang for being too straightforward and lectured Yang about the deficiencies of being honest all the time. But it was one thing for Weiss to make fun of her sister, but for this guy to insult Yang? She raced through a list of ways to tell this pompous guy off.

Luckily, Lord Schnee had the restraint and maturity needed to de-escalate the situation. He laughed. _Yes, maybe I should make Weiss here the heir. If only to save the other councilmen from brutal honesty. _Lord Schnee shot Weiss a twinkling look.

Weiss smiled, relaxing. She laughed. _Yes, maybe you should, Father._

_Well then, we should be going, _Lord Schnee sieged into an exit strategy. _As much as we enjoy your company, my Lord, as hosts we need to make some rounds before the night is over._

_Oh of course, I apologize for monopolizing your time._

Weiss curtsied before being lead away by her father, exhaling in relief finally. Weiss looked up at her father gratefully, her expression saying everything.

_Don't like him much? _Lord Schnee teased fondly.

_Not particularly. _Weiss shivered, recalling the almost arranged marriage that had happened earlier that year. _Thank you for making sure I wouldn't have to marry Cardin._

Lord Schnee winked. _Not your cup of tea?_

_Exactly. _Weiss smiled. She really did love her father.

_Pyrrha Nikos then is more your type? Should I arrange for that? A Nikos-Schnee merger would be unstoppable. _Lord Schnee continued teasing.

Weiss turned red and frantically gasped at her father. _You— no. I mean. She— she has someone she likes._

_Okay, princess, _Lord Schnee affectionately brushed a stray strand of hair behind Weiss' ear._ I just want to see you find someone you love to marry. _Lord Schnee grinned as he handed Weiss a cup of wine he had poured. _That's on my bucket list. That and seeing you become a famous singer._

Weiss was astonished. _You… you know about… I mean…?_

Lord Schnee smirked. _Yang told me about it a few times. So unfortunately, as much as I know you love politics, _Lord Schnee teased sarcastically, _Yang is still going to be my heir._

Weiss smiled, then her expression dampened slightly. _I'm sorry that I don't want to continue on the family business. After all you've done for me after all…_

_Don't be silly, Weiss. _Lord Schnee lay a hand on Weiss' shoulder, squeezing warmly. _To be honest, I was worried that both of you would be fighting for the spot of heir and that I'd have to choose between you. I could never make that choice — you both are talented, intelligent and strong women in your own ways. So I thank you for wanting something different for yourself. _Lord Schnee smiled. _But maybe you could keep up with your studies just in case Yang needs a replacement every so often._

Weiss nodded eagerly. _Of course I will._

It was that night that Yang and Velvet became a thing.

* * *

><p><em>Yang. <em>Weiss spoke up, passing Yang down the corridor. _The meeting room's the other way. _Weiss informed sharply. Yang had been skipping one too many meetings as of late, leaving Weiss to cover for her. The first time, Weiss hadn't even planned on being in that meeting but had coincidently walked passed the meeting room to find that Yang wasn't present — and thus, took her place for that day. The second time, Yang had told her that she was busy and needed Weiss to cover for her. Then, the next time, when Yang did in fact attend the meeting, she hadn't read any of the materials and so dragged Weiss along with her. Weiss did not enjoy this.

_Oh right, _Yang drawled out, turning around just to walk backwards so that she was still headed away from the meeting. _I think I'll pass on that today. _

_Yang!_ Weiss scolded. _You can't just skip meetings when you feel like it. If you're going to be heir, you need to act like one._

_Oh yeah, like you act like one? _Yang shot back, rolling her eyes and turning back around.

_Yang! What the hell? _Weiss yelled, stomping down to block Yang's passage. _Stop it. Seriously. It's not funny. Go to the meeting._

_Look, _Yang shrugged. _I have better things to do._

Weiss' eyes flashed. _Going on a date with Velvet does not constitute as 'something better to do' okay? Get your priorities straight._

Yang's eyes turned scarlet red. _I do have my priorities straight, thank you very much. Since you seem to think going to meetings are so fucking important, you can go to the meeting yourself!_

With that, Yang stormed away.

* * *

><p><em>Velvet,<em> Weiss spoke, breaking a sort of deathly silence that had never been a part of their morning ritual. They could normally find things to talk about — anything really. How their day had been going. They asked for advice on things. Talked about the things they wanted. Weiss had at one point vented to Velvet about her straight best friend crush on a certain individual who… well, it was rather dramatic. But that morning, things were tense.

_Yes Weiss? _Velvet asked softly, nibbling on her muffin.

_Yang really likes you. _Weiss informed, her mind racing back to seeing Yang creep out of Velvet's room and her rash judgement of Yang's behaviour. Yang had strung along countless girls and was, by all accounts, not a virgin in any way. While Weiss believed that Yang was always honest, and upfront, and never cheated or anything — people still got hurt. You can't control who you fall in love with. And Weiss actually liked Velvet! Not to mention, Yang couldn't just run away from Velvet to avoid any problems or tension that might occur like Yang had done with her other girlfriends. But, Weiss admitted that upon observation, it seemed Velvet was different for Yang.

_I know. _Velvet replied, her movements slowing.

_If you hurt her…_

Velvet stifled a giggle. _Is the little sister trying to give me the protective big sister talk?_

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Velvet. _I can be plenty intimidating you know._

_I know. _Velvet replied fondly. _Don't worry, you know I'd never purposely hurt you or Yang right?_

_Yeah. I know._

* * *

><p><em>Yang.<em>

Weiss called out the name helplessly through her tears.

_Yang._

Weiss placed her hands on Yang's shoulders and shook, gently at first, but then more frantically. Weiss didn't like that catatonic look on her sister's face. Yang couldn't leave Weiss alone. Not at a time like this. Oh my god. _Yang. Yang, please. I need you._

Yang didn't seem to register a word Weiss had said.

Weiss sat down beside Yang on the bench outside the hospital ward. She wrapped her arms around Yang's and leaned her head on Yang's shoulder, crying into Yang's shirt. _Father's dead, Yang. Oh my god, he's dead. _The tears streamed endlessly down Weiss' face. Weiss sobbed, clutching at Yang's limp arm more tightly. _Please? _Weiss pleaded weakly though she wasn't quite sure what she was pleading for._ Yang?_

_You're supposed to protect me! _Weiss yelled, shaking Yang furiously. _That was the deal right? I follow you around everywhere and listen to you no matter what. So you have to take care of me and protect me and stuff, right? That's what you promised._

_Yang. _Weiss called out again, more quietly, more resigned.

_You're my older sister, right? Right?_

Yang never responded. She was too lost in her own grief.

Heels clacked on sterile tiles. They approached Weiss.

_The councilmen are asking for Yang, _Weiss' mother informed.

Weiss craned her neck to look up at Cinder. Weiss wiped away at her tears. _What? No. Yang can't go like this! They can't expect her to be able to function so soon! _Weiss protested.

Cinder bit her lip. _They're threatening to kick her off the council if she doesn't claim her seat though._

_What?! _Weiss couldn't think. This was too soon. Weiss turned back to Yang. _Yang, please. Yang? _Weiss tried slapping Yang's cheeks gently. _Yang, wake up._

_Why don't you just take her place for now? You know how, after all? _Cinder suggested, taking hold of Weiss' hand and halting her attempts at waking Yang.

_I can't do that. That's Yang's spot. This is Yang's dream. _Weiss protested feebly.

_You're protecting her dream. If you don't go now, she may never get the chance to lead. _Cinder reasoned.

Weiss fidgeted, tapping on her arm with her index finger frantically. She stood up abruptly. Then turned around and gave Yang a hug, kissing her sister on the forehead. _You better be okay when I get back. _Weiss ordered, her voice breaking slightly before steeling herself.

Off she went to lead the first meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. I have finals this week and the next so there still might not be many updates until after then. But when I'm done with finals, we're back to daily updates, I promise!<strong>

**~ Cynnifer**


	32. Chapter 32: The Warrior, Part 1

Weiss ran away too quickly for Blake to follow. Weiss had spun one of her little speed glyphs and had vanished before Blake could even reach out in attempt to grab her, the door to Yang's room slamming shut in Blake's face. Swiftly, Blake threw the door open, casting a glance behind her to send a reassuring look to Yang before chasing after Weiss. Blake felt a bit bad about leaving Yang alone. After all, Yang seemed just as torn up about all this. But, given the choice between Weiss and anyone, Blake would always choose Weiss.

A second door slammed shut. Judging by the way the air had considerably chilled around Weiss' room, Blake guessed that would be where Weiss was hiding. She knocked on the door, then stepped in without waiting for Weiss' reply.

Weiss threw herself at Blake, clutching her arms tightly around Blake's neck and folding her body into Blake's. She rested her chin on Blake's shoulder, not letting go.

Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist tenderly. She felt a couple of wet droplets tumble onto her nape. "Weiss," Blake pleaded, her heart breaking for the princess.

Weiss didn't answer. She didn't so much as whimper. She just held on as tightly as she could — crying silently, never making a sound.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Blake unwrapped her arms, pushing Weiss away so she could see her face. The anger hadn't left Weiss' expression yet. Leaning down, Blake fluttered kisses on Weiss' face with a smile. She made sure to kiss every last tear away.

Weiss stifled a giggle and playfully pawed at Blake. "Stop it, I'm angry right now."

"Mmm," Blake murmured, nuzzling Weiss' cheek and then resting her forehead against Weiss'.

"Really, Blake," Weiss asserted, pulling away from Blake. "Maybe you should stay away from me for a bit. I'm not going to be very good company." She said as her hand found Blake's and squeezed.

"As long as it's your company," Blake smiled, rubbing her thumb over Weiss' hand.

Weiss blushed and looked away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blake prodded gently, moving to sit on the armchair by the window, trailing Weiss behind her.

"It's a long story," Weiss sighed as she rolled her eyes, standing in front of Blake and swinging their interlocked hands back and forth.

"I want to hear it," Blake continued, pulling Weiss closer. Blake beamed up at Weiss. "I want to know everything about you."

Weiss climbed onto Blake's lap, wrapping her arms around Blake's neck so that she could fiddle with Blake's hair and her fuzzy cute little ears. Weiss felt Blake snake her arms around Weiss' waist ever so gently.

"Well," Weiss began. She turned herself around to sit half on Blake and half off then rested her hands on top of Blake's. "In case you haven't gathered already — I never wanted to be heir. At all…"

And so began her story.

* * *

><p>Bang… Bang. Bang.<p>

Yang banged her head on her desk.

This wasn't real. This was a dream. A very bad dream. Or a very good dream, depending on how you looked at it. On the bright side — she was the heir. On the downside — she now had to catch up on every little detail she sorta slacked off on when she wasn't she heir.

Also, why was it on the bright side but not on the dark side? Or upside and downside? What was up with that expression?

Focus, Yang. The blonde mentally scolded herself.

But seriously, Yang had to resist the urge to crumple the scroll in front of her and toss it to the other side of the room. The all too formal scroll will thing that stated, very clearly in bold handwriting, that she was, and always will be, the heir — unless she died, of course, in which case if Yang hadn't named a successor by then, Weiss could either take her seat or name a replacement. But anyways, Yang digressed. What the hell? As soon as Yang had resigned herself to becoming the most epic healer in the world, she gets to be heir again.

But then again, she was heir again.

Or not heir. But like, master. Or whatever it was you called people that had inherited what they were supposed to inherit. Master of the house. Yeah, that.

Very mixed feelings, needless to say.

She let her head drop to bang on the table one more time. This time, she stayed there and closed her eyes.

Glass shattered.

Yang perked up immediately. Turning her head in all directions, trying to pinpoint where that sound had come from. That was the sound right? Yang hadn't imagined it? That was the portal-teleportation sound that Neo made right?

Yet all she saw was an empty room.

Yang blinked, assessing everything yet again. She hadn't imagined that had she? The door was closed still, as it was when Blake had left in her worried fury. The medical supplies were all around the room since Yang had a tendency to move about. The bed was still made a bit too neatly. Her posters were still framed on the wall. The air in the room hadn't stirred…

Okay, so Yang probably imagined that.

This is what happens when she gets barely any sleep helping a cute, but feisty and hell-a dangerous assassin, and then is tackled with life-changing stressful news by her also little and feisty and hell-a dangerous sister. People go crazy dealing with people like this.

Yang turned back to the scroll in hand.

So she was the heir.

Yang leaned back in her chair, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

When she was ready, she sat up, grabbed the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey, Neptune? Yeah. I'm going to need the last couple weeks of reports… Yeah? Yeah. Well— long story. And could you let Ren know I might need his help for a couple things? Yenno. The usual… No I will. But I want to get things organized and go through a preliminary check first before I talk to Weiss about the finer details…" Yang smiled despite herself. "And do you mind calling a few restaurants for me? I kinda owe Weiss an apology and a huge fucking thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys~<strong>

**So I'm back ^^. Although I have some good news and bad news for you guys. Good news: I have plotted the ending of the story! Bad news: You guys will probably kill me when you read it.**

**LOL. Just kidding. I do have news though. I'm going to start writing a Love Live University AU fanfic with Eri x Umi as the main pairing. Because of this, I'll probably alternate between Love Live updates and RWBY updates daily. **

**In other words: RWBY updates will now be once every two days, give or take!**

**Thanks again for reading guys~ I can't express how much your support means to me!**


End file.
